CUPIDO
by Kaily Hiwatari
Summary: ¡Maldito día 14 de febrero! ¡Tu te lo has buscado! ¡No volveré a creer en nada referente a ti! ¡Ni en los chocolates, ni en las tarjetas de amor, ni en estúpidas profecías o dioses patéticos! .Kai
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CUPIDO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

En la ciudad de Tokio, un matrimonio discutía sin parar en el parque.

–¿Por qué siempre tenemos que llegar tarde? –se quejaba una chica pelirroja, de pelo largo, ojos color negro, alta, de buen ver.

–¡Si no te empeñaras en tirarte quince horas frente al espejo, seríamos muy puntuales! –le reprochaba un chico alto, guapo, ojos azules y cabello del mismo color.

–¡No es mi culpa! ¡Además, si tú te plancharas tu ropa y te la escogieras, nada de esto pasaría!

–¡Oh, claro! ¡Ahora voy a ser yo el causante de tu tardanza, Salima!

–Tardaría menos si no tuviese que hacer tus cosas –se excusó.

Los arbustos de alrededor se movían. La punta de una afilada flecha asomaba entre las hojas.

–El tiempo que te tiras mirándote en el espejo es innecesario –le hizo ver el chico.

–¿Y qué me dices del que te tiras tú tumbando en el sofá? –le reprochó la chica, cruzándose de brazos en un tono no tan alto.

Unos ojos color carmesí miraban atentos la escena, apuntando hacia ese hombre con su flecha, con mucha precisión–. Búscala en tu interior –le susurró una voz a la flecha.

–No es verdad –fue la respuesta interrumpida del chico–...¡Ay! –gritó sobándose el brazo al sentir un gran pinchazo.

–Kane, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó preocupada la chica acercándose más a él, viendo cómo éste se sobaba el brazo.

Tan pronto enfocó a Salima, su mirada cambió a una más tierna–. No es nada –respondió con voz sedosa–. Lo siento Salima. Tienes razón, soy un vago. Tengo suerte de tenerte a mi lado, ¿podrás perdonarme?

A la chica le sorprendió ese cambio tan drástico en él, pero aún así se alegró por ello y sonrió–. Claro que sí y perdóname tú a mí. Sólo me pongo frente al espejo para estar bonita y poder gustarte más –respondió con franqueza y algo de vergüenza.

Se sintió feliz por esa confesión–. Me gustas tal y cómo eres –se acercó más a ella y la besó, abrazándola.

El de ojos carmesí que seguía escondido entre los arbustos, rulo la vista hacia otro lado. Abrió la boca y se metió los dedos índice y corazón en ella en señal de asco. Vio que la pareja se abrazaba y se besaban. Su trabajo ahí había terminado. Tocó su alfaja y se dio cuenta de que no había más flechas. Comenzó a desvanecerse dejando un brillo rojo a su paso.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Apareció en las nubes, más concretamente en el Olimpo. Era como una pequeña ciudad en el cielo. Su suelo era blando como las propias nubes, aunque podía imitar en sus colores a los de la tierra y ser sólido para los habitantes. No había tráfico en sus calles más que el tráfico aéreo debido a los pegasos o a los propios Dioses sobrevolando el lugar. Desde más arriba de donde se encontraban las casas, provenientes de la casa de Zeus, caían varias cascadas, repartidas por toda la ciudad. Unas contenían néctar y otras, agua potable. Las casas allí podían adoptar la apariencia que se quisiera. Unos preferían tenerlas con apariencia de nube tanto en el interior como el exterior. Otros preferían tener sus casas con la fachada y el interior de un hogar mortal. Pero esto, podía cambiar en el momento que los dueños así lo quisieran.

El territorio estaba verjado para impedir el paso de los titanes al interior de la ciudad. Ésta había sido creada para impedir nuevas guerras entre ambos bandos por el Dios Zeus, Dios de Dioses.

Cupido soltó el arco y la alfaja en el suelo de su habitación de mala gana. Se fue con pasos decididos a la cama y se tumbó en ella boca abajo, dejando sus codos sobre la cama, apoyando sus mejillas en las palmas de sus manos.

–¿Cupido? –escuchó a su madre llamarle.

–¿Qué? –respondió enfadado y sin ganas de hablar.

Su madre entró a la habitación. Viendo a su hijo con apariencia de niño tumbado en la cama. La habitación estaba hecha de nubes que parecían algodón de azúcar por su esponjosidad. Lo único que no era en parte de nubes, era el cristal del espejo de su habitación. Había decidido guardar esa apariencia para los dormitorios, ya que de esa forma Cupido se relajaría más. Aunque en las demás habitaciones no era así y tenía una apariencia más humana.

–¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? –preguntó sentándose a su lado.

–Bien.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–No me gusta este castigo.

–Por eso se llama castigo, Cupido. No tiene que gustarte, sólo debes cumplirlo.

–Pero la gente se besa cuando disparo las flechas. Odio que la gente se bese –miró a su madre esperando una respuesta–. Por favor –le rogaba a su madre, Afrodita.

–Cupido, yo no te impuse ese castigo. No es conmigo con quien tienes que hablar y lo sabes.

–Mamá, él no me escuchará. Nunca me ha escuchado. No escucha a nadie.

–Pero puedes intentarlo.

–Como si no lo hubiera hecho ya.

Afrodita miraba a su hijo. El niño tenía el pelo gris bicolor, los ojos color carmesí. Por la espalda le sobresalían unas pequeñas alas que le servían para volar. Iba vestido con un traje griego de color blanco y unas sandalias marrones. Su cuerpo era como el de un niño de siete años.

–El castigo de papá no es tan malo, Cupido –su hijo la miró con cara de confusión–. Míralo por el lado positivo. Juntas a las personas que están enamoradas, pero que no se atreven a decírselo por miedo.

–¿Y tienen que besarse para eso?

–Claro.

–Wuak –sacó la lengua en señal de asco.

–Yo no le veo el "wuak" por ningún lado. El día que recibas tu primer beso de amor, verás cómo te gusta.

–Jajaja, seguro –rió con ironía.

–Pero mientras tanto, tendrás que conformarte con los besos de tu madre, jovencito. –Cupido se alertó cuando escuchó esas palabras. Vio cómo Afrodita se acercaba hacia él – ¡No! ¡Espera mamá! –intentó salir corriendo, pero su madre fue más rápida y lo agarró del brazo. Afrodita no dudó en besar la mejilla de su hijo con esmero– ¡Mamá! ¡Suéltame, por favor! –Cerraba los ojos intentando soltarse del agarre de su madre– ¡Mami! –le reclamaba enfadado.

–Eres mi pequeño.

–¡Mamá! –apretó los puños al ser agobiado por la Diosa del amor– ¡Ya vale! –sentenció.

Su madre se separó de él, con una sonrisa juguetona–. Tienes el mismo carácter que tu padre.

–¿Papá también se siente agobiado por tus besos? –le preguntaba frotándose la cara con fuerza para quitarse esa sensación que le habían dejado los besos de su madre.

–No. A papá le gusta mis besos –sonrió.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En la tierra...

En una floristería un chico de pelo azul, alto, de ojos color rojo zafiro, estaba trabajando. La floristería contaba con un largo escaparate. Varias macetas estaban colgadas de la pared, mientras otras reposaban en estanterías. Unas estanterías acristaladas están tras el mostrador para mantener las flores frescas. El mostrador se encontraba frente a la puerta de salida y a la izquierda del mostrador según se entraba, se encontraba un pasillo que daba hacia dos puertas. Una estaba situada al lado izquierdo, en el cual se encontraba una habitación pequeña en la que se procedía a las curas y poco más. Por ello, no había gran cosa salvo el botiquín y una silla con una mesa. La otra puerta conducía al patio. Ésta tenía un trastero para guardar las herramientas de jardinería y fuera a la intemperie, un espacio considerable para dejar aquellas macetas recién llegadas que todavía no hacía falta reponer en la tienda. También había una manguera bien enrollada colgada en la pared para ayudar a regarlas.

–Aquí tiene, señor. Veinte rosas rojas y diez blancas. –decía al tiempo que las depositaba en el mostrador– ¿Desea algo más?

–No. ¿Cuánto es? –preguntó el hombre, sacando su billetera.

–Oh, mi compañera está en la caja, ella le cobrará. –le informó amablemente.

–Está bien, adiós –cogió los dos ramos de rosas y se dirigió a la caja para pagar.

–Adiós. Feliz día de San Valentín, señor –caminó hasta la parte trasera de la tienda al ver que no había más clientes, dando a un anchuroso jardín con unos invernaderos.

Cogió una regadera del suelo y se puso a regar unos pensamientos. No pasó más de diez minutos cuando su compañera, Mariam, estaba con él.

–Cuéntame más detalles, Takao –le animó a hablar la chica, poniéndose unos guantes en las manos.

–Pues, dice que me va a invitar a cenar a un restaurante francés. –decía emocionado.

–Hala –cogió unas tijeras y se puso a podar un seto que había al lado–. Esos restaurantes son caros y en los días festivos, como lo es San Valentín, suben los precios que no veas.

–Sí. Pero a mí eso me da igual, yo sólo quiero estar con él. Tener una relación más seria.

–Michael parece que es un chico serio.

–Sí, pero no sé.

–¿Dudas de él?

–De él no, sino de la fecha. Parece que tiene algo contra mí. –le miró unos segundos para continuar con lo que hacía.

–Tú por eso no te preocupes, seguro que todo saldrá bien. Será una noche inolvidable. Os beberéis un champagne de los más caros, comeréis almejas, fresas y todas esas comidas francesas que hay. Tendréis planes para después, ¿no? –le preguntó la joven.

–Creo que iremos a dar un paseo por ahí.

–¿Y? –volvió a preguntar con picardía.

–Y no lo sé –sonrió con vergüenza.

–Tú ponte bien guapo esta noche, para que a Michael lo dejes con la boca abierta. ¿Irá a recogerte?

–No.

–¿A qué hora habéis quedado?

–A las diez. El restaurante está cerca de mi zona, prefiere que quedemos allí, porque lo más seguro es que termine tarde de trabajar.

–Oye, mañana me pasaré por tu casa. Iré tarde por si acaso –sonrió traviesa–. Y así me cuentas los detalles de la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

–Vale. –sonrió pasando a regar unas margaritas.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cupido estaba entrenando en su jardín. Tenía bastantes flechas en su alfaja y una diana a lo lejos para practicar. Cupido no entendía porqué tenía que hacer ese trabajito todos los días y aún más en las fechas de San Valentín. Lo veía una pérdida de tiempo.

En su carácter era muy parecido a su padre Ares, el Dios de la guerra. Por muchas vueltas que le daba a la cabeza no se parecía en nada a su madre. No le gustaban los besos, las muestras de cariño o cualquier cosa relacionada con el tema del amor. Y su madre, bueno, era el amor andante, de eso no había duda.

Comenzó a tirar las flechas de una en una, hasta que la alfaja se quedó vacía. Agitó sus alas suavemente para volar con tranquilidad hasta la diana, recoger las flechas y meterlas en la alfaja de nuevo.

Volvió al mismo punto de antes y se puso en posición para lanzar otra flecha, dando en el blanco. Escuchó el sonido de un aplauso, lo que hizo que mirase a su izquierda.

Una mujer hermosa de piel blanca, cabellos rubios hasta la cintura, ojos azules, vestida con un traje griego y unas sandalias blancas, aplaudía a su hijo orgullosa.

–Has dado en el blanco, como siempre –se agachó para coger un vaso de limonada y un plato lleno de galletas que había dejado en el suelo para poder aplaudir a su hijo–. Te mereces un descanso –dejó ambas cosas sobre una mesa que había en el jardín–. Vamos, siéntate –le invitó.

–Voy –dejó las cosas en el suelo y se sentó en la silla. Cogió la limonada y empezó a darle pequeños tragos–. Um... está fresquita –cogió una galleta y comenzó a comérsela–. Mamá.

–¿Qué? –respondió sentándose frente a él.

–¿Por qué me parezco más a papá que a ti?

–¿En qué sentido?

–No sé. Para ser el hijo de la Diosa del amor, odio el amor.

–Jajaja.

–¿De qué te ríes?

–Te pareces a mí más de lo que crees, aunque ni tú mismo lo creas.

Cupido enarcó una ceja– ¿Estás segura?

–Tan segura, como que soy tu madre –le sonrió–. Esta noche te prepararé tu cena favorita, tienes que reponer fuerzas para mañana.

–Gracias, mamá. –sonrió.

–Esta noche te llenaré la alfaja de flechas mágicas.

–Vale.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En la noche...

El de cabellos azules entró al restaurante francés. Takao se sentó en una de las mesas que daba vista a la ventana. El camarero le preguntó si deseaba tomar algo mientras esperaba y él respondió que prefería esperar.

Las horas pasaban y Takao se estaba preocupando. Su móvil estaba sobre la mesa, pero nadie lo llamaba. Miraba a su alrededor y podía ver a la gente comiendo, riendo, besándose.

Se sentía angustiado. ¿Y si a Michael le había pasado algo? No quería pensar en eso. La felicidad que había intentado mantener todo el día se estaba derrumbando a medida que la vela encendida de la mesa se consumía, quedándose al fin derretida. Uno de los camareros se acercó hasta él.

–Señor, lamentamos tener que decirle que vamos a cerrar ya.

–¿Tan pronto? ¿No pueden esperar un poco más? Es que estoy esperando a una persona muy especial.

El camarero enarcó una ceja–. Señor, son las cinco y media de la mañana.

Takao miró su reloj sorprendido. Era verdad. Había estado esperando toda la noche entera a Michael y él ni siquiera había ido, ni tampoco lo había llamado para avisarle de un posible cambio de planes.

–Lo siento. –se puso de pie, mirando a su alrededor, viendo cómo el restaurante estaba completamente vacío. Las parejas que había visto antes ya no estaban. Los camareros recogían las mesas, barrían y fregaban los suelos con rapidez para poder marcharse antes a casa–. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. Perdone. Ya me voy.

–No importa señor. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches – respondió cabizbajo.

Salió del restaurante. Se sentó en un banco cercano al restaurante y se puso a esperar. No había ni un alma en la calle y no era de extrañar, era muy tarde. Escuchó el chirrinear de las barras de hierro al bajarlas, seguro que era la gente del restaurante, cerrando el local. Tras sentir ruidos de varios coches arrancar y marcharse, suspiró cansado. Miró al cielo como esperando a cambio recibir una respuesta. Cerró los ojos y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla lentamente.

Abrió sus ojos acumulados de lágrimas y levantándose del banco se marchó de allí, a su casa.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente, Cupido cogió su alfaja llena de flechas junto con su arco y se fue del limbo para seguir con su "trabajo". Entraba y salía por una vía que había en unas estatuas de Cupido y Afrodita en el museo de la ciudad, dejando un rastro en el aire de pequeños brillos de color rojo. Aunque no tenía miedo a ser descubierto, porque el ojo humano a simple vista no era capaz de captarlo. Las flechas le guiaban a varias direcciones y hasta que no eran lanzadas a su dueño no dejaban de emitir un pequeño brillo blanco.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

"Ya estoy harto de estar aquí, y aún me queda una maldita flecha. ¿Para qué será? Ésta emite un brillo diferente a las demás. Es de color azul y es muy brillante." Pensaba mirando la flecha para dejarla metida en la alfaja. "Tengo que convencer a papá de que este castigo es muy cruel. No soporto ver más escenitas románticas, como si sirvieran de algo esos besos. Wuak, de sólo pensarlo, me dan ganas de vomitar." Divisó un edificio a lo lejos. Hasta ahí le había guiado la flecha. "¿Ese edificio?", suspiró cansado. "A ver ahora con qué me voy a encontrar. Seguro que a una chica le ha dado un ataque de nervios por cualquier estupidez, o puede que se estén tirando los trastos a la cabeza, jajaja." Se iba acercando más y más a la ventana del edificio, sentándose en el poyato de la ventana cuando llegó. Debía de ser un tercer piso, porque estaba algo alto. Miró a ver si de las dos ventanas había alguna abierta para colarse dentro.

Claro que tenía el poder de desvanecerse, por lo mismo lo estaba utilizando cada vez que tenía que viajar a algún lado. Pero era peligroso para él colarse en un apartamento mediante la tele transportación ya que perdía parte de su poder y podía ser visto, así que por cautela prefería entrar por la ventana. Forcejeó un poco las ventanas hacia arriba, hoy no era su día. Tendría que pasar al otro lado mediante el tele transporte. Miró a través de la ventana y comprobó que era un lugar ordenado, pequeñito, y lo más importante, que no había moros en la costa.

–Sí, sí, ya voy –le dijo a la flecha que no paraba de brillar cada vez más al ver que estaba más cerca de su dueño.

Un gato dentro del apartamento miraba la escena desde su cesta, moviendo la cola de izquierda a derecha juguetonamente.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Dentro del apartamento, en su habitación, el joven lloraba en brazos de su amiga Mariam.

–Snif... pensaba que iba a ser una noche maravillosa, snif... pero ha sido todo lo contrario.

–Desahógate todo lo que quieras.

–Nunca más voy a volver a enamorarme de nadie, Mariam.

–No digas eso, algún chico habrá por ahí que no sea tan imbécil como Michael –frunció el ceño al saber que su amigo lo estaba pasando muy mal.

–Snif... lo mismo dijiste con Boris, Yuriy, Miguel, Brooklyn y Mystel.

–Todos esos idiotas con los que has salido son unos buenos para nada. –le animó, para que viese que él no tenía la culpa de su mala suerte.

–Snif... –se separó un poco para mirar a su amiga–. A lo mejor soy yo el que no sirve para nada.

–Tú vales mucho, Takao –le limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía en la mano.

–¿Pues entonces qué tiene la vida contra mí? Porque no lo entiendo.

–No tiene nada contra ti, pero supongo que ninguno de ellos era la pareja indicada. –le miraba comprensivamente.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cupido entró al apartamento y se ocultó rápidamente detrás de un muro, ya que ahora no podría desaparecer o desvanecerse hasta dentro de un rato. Miró al frente y vio una larga encimera. A la derecha no tan retirado de la encimera, había armarios empotrados en la pared, una encimera con fogones... eso era una cocina.

Asomó un poco la cabeza para ver si había alguien. Vio un sofá, una mesa, sillas, un gran armario lleno de libros, plantas en los rincones, un reloj de pared... eso era un comedor.

Enarcó una ceja al comprobar que todo estaba en la misma habitación y que no había ni puertas ni paredes de por medio. Escuchaba voces que provenían de una habitación. Caminó con pasos sigilosos, hasta ese lugar. Se asomó un poco para saber quiénes eran esas personas.

El gato comenzó a desperezarse y miraba a Cupido insistentemente desde su cesta.

–Tú vales mucho, Takao –le limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía en la mano.

–¿Pues entonces que tiene la vida contra mí? Porque no lo entiendo.

–No tiene nada contra ti, pero supongo que ninguno de ellos era la pareja indicada. –le miró comprensivamente.

"Ja, es la primera vez que veo una escena así. La chica consolando al chico. Seguro que han debido de discutir por algo. Como sea, yo he venido para tirar esta flecha y me iré a casa", pensaba el bicolor cogiendo la flecha de la alfaja en su mano.

–Mira. Mañana no vengas a trabajar, ¿de acuerdo? –agregó con ternura, separándose un poco de él.

–Snif... pero tú vas a estar sola.

–Sí. Pero, tú no tendrás ánimos para nada.

–Eso es verdad, me encuentro fatal. –reconoció.

–Ya verás como en unos días esto parecerá una terrible pesadilla.

–Ojala sea así.

–Lo superarás como lo has hecho siempre, amigo.

Cupido enarcó una ceja. "¿Amigo? Entonces, ¿no son pareja? ¿Para qué demonios he venido yo aquí?", miró a la flecha y observó cómo se intensificaba la luz. "Aún así, esta flecha quiere que la lance a uno de esos dos".

–Tranquilo, me las arreglaré bien en la tienda, le diré a la jefa que estás resfriado y que por eso no puedes ir ¿vale?

–Aja... snif...

–Tengo que irme. Siento lo de anoche. Y Takao. –Le acarició la mejilla con dulzura–. Nada de esto es por tu culpa, es sólo que no has encontrado el chico indicado. Seguro que está ahí fuera esperándote, y el día que os encontréis, surgirá de nuevo el amor –le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Adiós –se puso de pie.

–Adiós –fue a levantarse de la cama en la que estaba sentado, pero Mariam se lo impidió–. Tranquilo, yo cierro la puerta. Intenta descansar, tanto desvelo no es bueno.

–Lo intentaré.

"Oh, no, ¿ahora dónde me escondo?", miró a su alrededor. "La cocina, detrás de esa encimera, ahí no me verá", fue corriendo sin perder más tiempo y se puso detrás de la mesa.

Asomó un poco la cabeza y vio a la chica abrir una puerta y salir por la misma, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Perfecto, ahora no se si era a ella a quien le pertenecía la flecha", miró a la flecha y vio cómo la luz seguía fija. De repente, la flecha empezó a moverse en su mano. Se puso de pie con lentitud y cuidado, escuchando cómo ese chico seguía llorando ésta vez en voz alta. Abrió la palma de su mano. La flecha quería volar hacia esa habitación.

"Bien", escuchó un ruido que le llamó la atención.

El joven de cabellos azules estaba poniendo su habitación patas arriba– ¡Me odio!

El bicolor se asomó por el marco de la puerta y vio la habitación que antes estaba tan ordenada, totalmente hecha un desastre. Todo estaba tan desordenado que parecía no ser el mismo sitio que había visto hace tan sólo unos segundos.

–¡Me odio! ¡Me odio! ¡Soy un imbécil! –con un cabreo de mil demonios se acercó al almanaque que estaba entre el tocador y la cama.

"Qué carácter", pensó el bicolor con una sonrisa lujuriosa observando la escena.

–¡Tú eres el causante de mis desgracias!

"¿El almanaque? Esto se pone interesante".

–¡Maldito día 14 de febrero! ¡Tú te lo has buscado! ¡No volveré a creer en nada referente a ti! ¡Ni en los chocolates! ¡Ni en las tarjetas de amor! ¡Ni en estúpidas profecías o dioses patéticos!

"¡Oye! ¡Eso es personal!", cogió el arco y lo preparó para colocar la flecha.

–¡Ya no volveré a creer ni en nada! ¡Ni en nadie! ¡Mi corazón será tan duro que nadie lo podrá traspasar! ¡¿Me oyes?! –de un tirón arrancó el almanaque de la pared y lo tiró al suelo. Se sentó en el pequeño taburete que había en el tocador. Miró al espejo con rabia intentando saber la respuesta de que era lo que había hecho mal. En qué se había equivocado. Cruzó los brazos sobre el tocador, dejando su cabeza descansar en ella, para intentar desahogarse–. Snif... ¿Qué hago mal? snif... ¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates así? Odio San Valentín, odio al imbécil que lo inventó...

"¡Te estás metiendo en camisa de once balas amiguito!", pensaba cabreado el pequeño bicolor cogiendo tanto el arco como la flecha con fuerza, entrando a la habitación con la decisión de tirársela. "¡Nadie se mete con mi familia!"

–Snif... ya no más.

"¿Qué?", la fuerza en sus dedos sobre el arco y la flecha fue descendiendo.

–Ya no puedo más... snif... no quiero volver a sufrir por nadie... ya me han hecho mucho daño.

Cupido estaba indeciso, no sabía si tirarle la flecha a ese chico o no. Las palabras del chico le hacían detenerse cuando la flecha le indicaba todo lo contrario. Se veía tan triste, parecía que la vida no le había tratado muy bien.

Takao levantó la cabeza para ver una foto que estaba sujetada por la esquina izquierda superior del espejo. Cupido se quedó estático, no quería ser descubierto, pero estaba a punto de serlo si ese chico miraba a través del espejo o se daba la vuelta para buscar algo.

–Snif... parece que moriré sin ningún compañero –sonrió con ternura al ver una foto suya con su gato en brazos.

"Qué sonrisa tan tierna", sonrió inconscientemente mirando el reflejo del espejo. Regresó su vista a la flecha sin hacer ningún movimiento. "Creo que si esta flecha quiere que la tire, tendré que hacerlo."

Apuntó con precisión hacia Takao. "Haz que su corazón encuentre el verdadero amor", fueron décimas de segundo las que tardó en lanzar la flecha. Sintió un ronroneo y cómo algo se restregaba contra sus piernas. "¿Qué?", miró al suelo. "¿Un gato?"

Takao vio la foto deslizarse hasta caer al suelo, así que se agachó para cogerla. Fue en ese preciso instante en el que la flecha le pasó rozando, haciendo que se chocara contra el espejo y a su vez hiciera un cambio de sentido dirigiéndose a Cupido.

"¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta de que había un gato aquí?", pensaba mirando al gato.

–Miau.

Cupido se puso el dedo índice sobre la boca para decirle al gato que se callase y evitar que el otro joven se diera media vuelta. Miró al joven de cabellos azules y cuál fue su sorpresa que vio con gran rapidez como la flecha le golpeaba en el corazón. Cerró los ojos y se echó manos al pecho.

–Oh, no –la flecha y él comenzaban a desvanecerse al haber cumplido con su misión. Abrió los ojos al pensar que había sido descubierto por haber hablado, encontrándose a un triste Takao recoger la foto del suelo. Al no verle la cara por completo, miró a través del espejo. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse más y más. Un cosquilleo empezaba a recorrerle por el estómago. Sonrió embobado intentando caminar hacia el Takao, pero una fuerza más grande que él, lo impulsaba a regresar al limbo mediante su alfaja que era la que le guiaba hasta su casa todos los días.

–Miau.

Takao tras escuchar el maullar del gato, salió de su trance–. Zeus –lo miró a través del espejo. Se dio media vuelta y miró al gato limpiándose las lágrimas–. Ven aquí, amigo –el gato fue corriendo hasta él, sentándose de un salto en sus piernas–. Teniéndonos a nosotros mismos, ¿quién quiere a nadie más? –abrazó al gato y le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza, escuchando el ronroneo del minino.

¿Continuará?

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Bueno aquí está otro fic. **Quimera** este es el fic de San Valentín. Si queréis saber cuál es la continuación, decídmelo mediante un review, para seguir con la historia o no.

Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CUPIDO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cupido era guiado hasta el Olimpo, apareciendo en su habitación.

–¡No! ¡Déjame volver, estúpida alfaja! –se llevó la mano al pecho, más concretamente a la zona del corazón–. Quiero verlo... su sonrisa –sonrió al recordarlo, pero un nerviosismo interno no le dejaba en paz. "No deja de latirme rápido el corazón".

–Hola cariño –le saludó su madre nada más verlo al entrar en su habitación, dándole un beso que él ni siquiera rechazo– ¿Cupido? –preguntó extrañada por la reacción de su hijo, ya que lo normal era que su niño se quitara esa sensación a base de restregones en la cara. Al ver que el niño ni siquiera contestó decidió continuar–. Cielo, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó preocupada al ver a su hijo inmóvil y pensativo. ¿Te duele algo?

–¿Qué? –salió del trance en el que estaba metido, viendo a su madre con cara de preocupación, empezándose a agachar para verlo más de cerca y poder estar más o menos a su altura.

–¿Por qué te tocas el pecho?

–Mamá –la abrazó al sentirse asustado.

–Cupido, ahora si me tienes muy preocupada hijo. Dime, ¿qué te pasa?

–Mami, yo estaba cumpliendo con el castigo y de repente una flecha me ha dado y me ha hecho daño mamá. Duele cuando te da en el corazón y... –contaba atropelladamente.

Su madre lo separó sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de su hijo– ¡¿Qué ha pasado que?!

–Una flecha me ha dado aquí por equivocación –se señaló el pecho, la madre lo observaba detenidamente –Mamá, me siento raro, siento algo aquí dentro... –se tocó el estómago– ...que no me deja en paz, el corazón me late muy deprisa y no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

–¿Él? ¿Abriste los ojos cuándo la flecha te dio?

–Sí. Mamá, ¿qué me pasa?

–Que te has enamorado.

–Eso es imposible, yo no puedo enamorarme. No quiero enamorarme, mamá.

–Lo que sientes es el efecto de la flecha en ti, Cupido.

–¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que desaparezca?

–Tienes que esperar.

–¿Cuánto?

–Eso depende.

–Mamá, no me gusta sentirme así. –reconoció.

–Dime hijo, ¿a quién viste cuándo abriste los ojos?

–A un chico. –No entraría en detalles, ya que su madre ni lo conocería-. Mamá no puedo... –no pudo terminar la frase, ya que fue interrumpido por una voz masculina.

–¡Afrodita, ¿dónde estás?! –preguntaba el Dios Ares que acababa de llegar a la casa

–Ya hablaremos esta noche de eso, ¿de acuerdo? –Le susurró al niño– ¡Estoy en la habitación de Cupido!

–¿Qué hace papá aquí? –preguntó temeroso de que su padre se hubiese enterado de algo.

–Esta noche va a cenar con nosotros.

–Genial –se cruzó de brazos ya que él y Cupido al parecerse tanto en el carácter no paraban de discutir y de llevarse la contraria.

–Cariño, llevaros bien esta noche. Hazlo por mí, ¿vale?

–Vale. –contestó aunque sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. "No puedo dejar de pensar en él".

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cupido sólo jugaba con la comida. Removía la cuchara en el puré de patatas y tenía el plato casi lleno. Su madre lo miraba y se preocupaba. Todo estaba en silencio. Ares sólo se ocupaba de cenar y de vez en cuando mirar a Cupido. Afrodita sabía que a Ares le desesperaba el silencio así que comenzó a preguntarle cosas.

–¿Y cómo te va en el nuevo territorio con tu padre?

–Supongo que bien –miraba a Cupido– ¿Qué te pasa, Cupido?

–Nada –seguía cabizbajo jugando con la comida.

–Es que le duele un poco la barriga –respondió la madre de inmediato.

–Mami, no quiero comer más. ¿Puedo irme?

–Claro, tesoro. Ve a tu cama y descansa.

Cupido se levantó de la silla–. Buenas noches a los dos.

–Buenas noches –contestaron sus padres al unísono, viendo como el niño se iba a su habitación.

–Dime, ¿está así por lo del castigo? –preguntó el hombre.

–Claro que no. –le restó importancia e intentó cambiarle el tema- ¿Más néctar?

–Claro –respondió viendo como su mujer le llenaba la copa de néctar.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cupido sólo daba vueltas en la cama. Eran ya las cuatro de la mañana y no se podía dormir. No dejaba de pensar en ese chico de cabellos azules. Quería verlo, sólo un poco le bastaba para intentar tranquilizarse.

Se levantó de la cama, se vistió de nuevo y comenzó a desvanecerse para llegar al museo. Intentó recordar la dirección en la que se encontraba ese apartamento. Estaba refrescando bastante, pero a él no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era ese chico.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de ese apartamento. Ahora que lo pensaba no estaba tan lejos del museo, por lo que le era más fácil de recordar la dirección.

Ya estaba llegando, y podía ver el edificio. Se dio un poco de más prisa en llegar al acelerar el paso.

Finalmente se asomó a la ventana siendo todavía "invisible". Las luces del interior estaban apagadas, así que volvió a hacer uso de la tele transportación para entrar. Su silueta no tardó en aparecer y el gato se dio cuenta de ello.

Cupido caminó con pasos silenciosos, pero decididos, hacia esa habitación en la que había visto antes al chico.

Se asomó un poco por el marco de la puerta, comprobando cómo el cuarto estaba otra vez ordenado. Aunque la luz estaba apagada, podía distinguir las cosas, ya que por la ventana entraba la luz de las farolas de la calle.

Ahí estaba el joven. Dormido, tapado con las sábanas hasta el cuello. Se acercó hasta él, haciendo uso de sus alas para no hacer ruido. Escuchó un ronroneo detrás de él, se dio la vuelta comprobando que era el gato que estaba entrando en la habitación.

Él no había venido para ver al gato, sino al chico. Así que poniendo su dedo índice en la boca, le indicó al gato que se callara para que le dejase admirar a Takao con tranquilidad.

Su flequillo estaba totalmente alborotado seguramente por las vueltas que había dado en la cama. Con un poco de temor, Cupido le levantó el flequillo de la frente para poder apartárselo y fijarse más en sus facciones.

–Miau.

Cupido ignoró al gato. Acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de Takao que estaba sonrosada y mojada. ¿Por qué mojada? Seguro que había seguido llorando hasta hace muy poco.

Tenía una piel tan suave. Llevó su dedo índice hasta los labios del mayor para pasarlos por encima, haciendo un pequeño dibujo al delinearlos. Una sonrisa tierna y una mirada dulce, salía de Cupido.

–Miau –escuchó el maullar del gato y el ronroneo más cerca, viendo cómo éste comenzaba a restregarse en su pierna.

–Vete –le susurró al gato–. Fuera, vas a despertarlo.

–Um –se quejó el de cabellos azulados, comenzándose a mover para cambiar de posición.

Cupido no tardó en volar hasta el techo, dándose un pequeño coscorrón, viendo que el otro chico sacaba uno de sus brazos fuera de las sábanas para dejarla al aire libre.

Bajó del techo muy despacio, viendo que Takano seguía dormido y cómo el gato estaba sobre dos patas, intentando llegar con las garras fuera hasta él.

Una vez en el suelo, acarició al gato con una mano para que se fuera la manía de ir tras él. Después llevó su pequeña mano hasta la de Takao para acariciarla y ver lo grande que era al ponerla sobre la suya.

"Sé que escuché tu nombre, pero no lo recuerdo. Como me gustaría poder conocerte y saber cómo eres", pensaba el bicolor contemplando con ternura al que dormía.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

A la mañana siguiente...

Takao acababa de salir de la ducha con ropa limpia y el cabello mojado. Todavía estaba cansado, la noche que se pasó en vela y el acostarse tarde anoche, no le ayudaban mucho para estar despejado. Se fue a la cocina, abrió la puerta del armario y sacó comida para gatos. Echó el contenido de la lata en el plato de Zeus y lo llevó hasta su sitio.

–¡Zeus! ¡Ven a comer! –dejó el plato en el suelo junto a la cesta. Cogió el plato medio de agua y fue a llenarlo a la cocina– ¡Zeus! ¿Dónde estás?

–Miau –al escuchar el maullido, Takao miró a su alrededor para buscar al gato, viéndolo casi a su lado–. Oh, estás ahí –el gato comenzaba a ponerse sobre dos patas para subir su pata delantera e intentar coger algo en el aire. Takao vio la reacción de su gato y cómo miraba fijamente la ventana, intentando mantenerse en equilibrio–. Zeus, ¿qué quieres? –Miró a través de la ventana–. No hay nada, ¿qué te atrae? –miró de nuevo al gato.

–Miau.

Takao cogió al gato en brazos y lo apartó de la ventana para ponerlo frente a su plato. El animal comenzó a comerse la comida que su amo le había preparado–. Aquí tienes el agua –le acarició suavemente la cabeza y después fue al cuarto de baño para lavarse las manos.

–No sé que voy a hacer de comer, la verdad no me apetece nada. Jajaja, quien me escuchara hablando solo, diría que estoy loco –suspiró–. Um... a ver que se me ocurre.

El animal comía lo que su dueño le había puesto, pero no dejaba de mirar a la ventana. Ese brillo luminoso de color rojo le llamaba tanto la atención y ese olor le era tan peculiar.

Cupido estaba de rodillas frente a la ventana, con ambas manos puesta sobre los cristales de la misma y la mirada puesta totalmente sobre Takao.

Vio a éste ponerse un delantal y coger un cuchillo de un cajón para empezar a cortar lechuga.

"Vaya, tengo que irme ya, sino quiero que mi madre se preocupe", sonrió al joven que no hacía más que ocupar sus pensamientos. "Después volveré para verte", pensó alejándose de allí para regresar a su casa.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Dos días después...

Cupido había seguido al joven de cabellos azules a todos esos sitios a los que iba, ya que cada vez le interesaba más. Escuchaba conversaciones entre él y su amiga.

Estaba por llegar al Olimpo. Se le había hecho un poco tarde por haber descubierto dónde trabajaba el Takao y que era lo que hacía.

–Ya estoy aquí –avisó nada más llegar– ¿Mamá? –caminó hasta su cuarto que estaba totalmente a oscuras. Mejor para él si su madre no estaba allí, ya que así no le regañaría por llegar tarde a casa.

–Cupido.

El nombrado se echó manos al corazón–. Mama, avísame de que estabas aquí, me has asustado –encendió la luz viendo a su madre sentada en la cama.

–Tú a mi también, te llevo esperando más de una hora, pensaba que te había ocurrido algo malo.

–No ha sido así.

–¿Y bien? –exigió saber.

–¿Y bien qué? –preguntó sin comprender.

–¿Dónde te has metido?

–Oh, he estado por ahí. –sólo atinó a decir.

–Cupido –exigió saber.

–Vale, he estado espiando a ese chico.

–Cariño –respiró hondo antes de continuar -…eso no está bien.

–¿Por qué no? Parece simpático, es un chico dulce, sabe cocinar, trabaja en una floristería...

–¿Cómo sabes todo eso en un día? Porque ha sido sólo hoy, ¿verdad? –preguntó para cerciorarse, haciendo que su preocupación creciese.

–No –contestó simplemente. Su madre iba a reclamarle, pero Cupido se le adelantó–. Mamá, quiero conocerlo, y cuando digo conocerlo, me refiero en persona. Por favor... –la miró con súplica al ver la expresión reflejada en la cara de su madre.

–No. –contestó rotunda.

–Mamá, cuando lo veo siento que mi corazón empieza a relajarse...y –intentaba explicarse bajo su nerviosismo ante la posible negativa de su madre- ...sé que no debe de saber que realmente existo, pero mami, siento que el corazón se me oprime cada vez que no lo veo. Quiero conocerlo, saber cómo es, cómo piensa. Por eso quiero que me ayudes.

–Cupido... –intentó explicarse pero su hijo la cortó.

–Mamá, sabes que nunca te he pedido nada. Esto te lo pido por favor –abrazó a Afrodita

–¿Y qué quieres que haga yo, eh? –preguntó, esperando que su hijo se lo dijera.

–No lo sé, por eso te pido ayuda –miró a su madre con esperanza.

–Iré a hacer la cena, mientras tanto intentaré pensar en algo. –fue lo único que atinó a decir para tranquilizar a su hijo.

–Está bien.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Horas más tarde...

–Dime, ¿qué harás después de conocer a ese chico? –le preguntó su madre.

–Supongo que seguiré cumpliendo el castigo de papá, aunque sigue sin hacerme gracia –sonrió ilusionado– ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo ya? –preguntó ansioso.

–Todavía no. –respondió, pensando en si de verdad ayudaría a su hijo.

–Ya lo tengo.

–¿Qué?

–Quítame estas alas.

–¿Para qué? –preguntó sin entender.

–Tú hazlo. Tienes el poder de cambiar las apariencias, así que quítame estas alas, aunque sea sólo por unas horas, para ver qué pasa.

–No podrás volar sin ellas.

–Da igual.

–Bueno, está bien, pero sólo por unas horas.

–Vale.

Afrodita hizo un movimiento con el brazo de izquierda a derecha, haciendo que a Cupido le desaparecieran las alas.

–Ya está, pero ahora quiero que te vayas a la cama y mañana ya irás a ver a ese chico, si es que esa es tu intención, así podré vigilarte, ¿de acuerdo?

–Claro, buenas noches mami –le dio un beso para irse a dormir.

–Buenas noches.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

"Aquí es de noche, pero allí todavía es de día", pensaba el pequeño bicolor dando vueltas en la cama. Se levantó harto de esa situación y se miró en el gran espejo que tenía en su habitación. Se puso de lado y comprobó que efectivamente las alas ya no estaban detrás de su espalda. Cogió una flecha mágica de las que su madre le había preparado en la alfaja y dejó las demás flechas sobre una pequeña mesa, junto con el arco.

Tomó la fuente de energía que le llevaba al museo para dirigirse hasta los servicios. No pretendía tirarle esa flecha a su dueño, era sólo que sin ella, y sin la alfaja no podía regresar a su casa, así que la tomó como un seguro. Metió la flecha en la alfaja y salió del servicio.

La gente del museo lo miraba muy raro, sería por su vestimenta, pero eso no le importaba, después de todo, no tenía sus alas tras la espalda y a última hora la gente se imaginaría que era un disfraz.

Caminó con pasos seguros hasta la salida del museo, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a toda la multitud de gente que había frente a dos grandes estatuas, la de Afrodita y la suya misma.

Estaba cansado de caminar, pero aún así, seguía andando hacia el único sitio en el que estaba casi seguro de que seguiría Takao. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Takao comprando una bolsa de chucherías en un quiosco. Corrió hacia él, viendo cómo Takao le daba algo dorado a la chica del quiosco.

Se puso a su lado y el de cabellos azules como es natural se puso a caminar en dirección opuesta. El bicolor enarcó una ceja y lo siguió poniéndose con una sonrisa, frente al más alto que detuvo el paso al ver que un niño de extraño atuendo se paraba frente a él, obligándolo a detener su marcha.

–Hola –le saludó el pequeño bicolor.

–Hola niño, ¿qué quieres?

–Pues... –miró extrañado lo que contenía la bolsa que sujetaba Takao y éste se fijó en eso.

–Oh, ya entiendo. Seguro que vienes de la escuela de teatro que está haciendo esquina y quieres chucherías. –le sonrió-. Bueno –cogió unas cuantas chucherías de la bolsa–. Abre la mano.

El bicolor la abrió no entendiendo ni una sola palabra de las que el más alto le decía–. Pero...

Takao dejó las chucherías sobre la mano del bicolor–. Ten cuidado de que no se te caigan, y comételas todas.

–Yo no...

–Lo siento chico, pero tengo prisa –le revolvió el cabello–. Adiós.

–Pero yo... espera, no te vayas. "Jo, no me ha hecho ni caso", miró esas extrañas cosas que el chico le había puesto en la mano. "¿De verdad esto se comerá?", aspiró con delicadeza el aroma. "¿Huele dulce? Algo que huele así de bien no puede ser malo". –Se echó una pequeña fresa a la boca y comenzó a saborearla–. Está rica –suspiró. "Está oscureciendo aquí también, mejor regresó a casa, haber si mamá puede ayudarme para que se fije en mí".

Seguía comiéndose esas cosas extrañas que Takao le había dado. Se metió en el servicio del museo en cuanto llegó y allí tocó su alfaja para regresar a casa. La flecha estaba emitiendo luz indicándole que la tirara a su dueño. –Lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar a mañana.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao estaba teniendo una conversación telefónica con su amiga Mariam en su apartamento.

–Sí... me estoy comiendo las chucherías en el sofá y Zeus está dentro de la cesta. ¿Sabes? Le he dado unas cuantas chucherías a un niño... no sé... tenía prisa por llegar a casa, ya sabes que no me gusta que me oscurezca en el camino. El caso es que iba disfrazado del Dios del Amor –ante la torpeza de su amiga, rió a carcajadas-. Jajaja, no ese no Mariam, ese Dios, ya sabes… Cupido. Sólo le faltaban las alas. Creo que había salido de la escuela de teatro. Se veía tan mono. Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, eran como el color del vino tinto. Ojalá que los mayores fueran la mitad de inocentes que los niños. Mariam, tengo que dejarte, no sé quién es el pesado que está intentando hablar conmigo desde que estamos hablando. Seguro que será mi hermano. Hasta mañana. –la despidió. Colgó el teléfono y evidentemente éste sonó– ¿Diga?

–Hola. Takao, ¿Cómo estás?

Reconoció al instante la voz–. Michael –no se esperaba recibir una llamada de su ex.

–¿Cómo te va? –Preguntó como si nada-

–¡No te importa! –colgó el teléfono enfadado. Se cruzó de brazos y escuchó de nuevo el teléfono sonar.

–¿Diga? –contestó al teléfono.

–Takao, mira yo... –intentó explicarse el de la otra línea.

Al comprobar que era la misma persona decidió contestarle– ¡No vuelvas a llamarme! -Colgó el teléfono, para escucharlo de nuevo sonar.

–¡¿Diga?! –contestó enfadado.

–Puedo explicártelo...

Takao colgó el teléfono y lo desenchufó para evitar más llamadas–. Ya me da igual –le refunfuño al teléfono como si él fuera el causante de su desgracia. Flexionó las rodillas sobre el sofá y se abrazó a ellas, apoyando su mentón en sus brazos–. Qué voy a hacer con mi vida –cerró los ojos para pensar en sus propias palabras–. Creo que mejor me pongo el pijama, ceno algo y me voy a la cama, estoy cansado. Mañana será otro día.

–Miau.

Miró al gato viendo cómo se lamía la pata–. Tú sí que tienes suerte, no tienes problemas con el amor. Los gatos lo tenéis más fácil a diferencia que nosotros. Me pregunto porqué soy así de tonto en este tema. Creo que nunca obtendré la respuesta –sonrió con melancolía, para después cerrar la bolsa de chucherías e irse a su habitación para ponerse el pijama.

Continuará…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Wuonero: **Tienes razón, no eres Quimera, pero aún así me gustó recibir tu review, como me gusta recibir el de los demás. Gracias por tu apoyo en todos mis fics, y una pregunta, ¿Por qué tu fic no aparece en la página principal pero si en tu profile? No lo olvides y continúalo.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Nee, ya no le tengo miedo a tus amenazas, muajajaja, (gotas de sudor en toda la cabeza), en fin, creo que llevas razón, Cupido tarde o temprano se terminaría enamorando de él (porque yo lo escribo), jejeje. Sé que no hace falta que te suplica que me sigas, porque es evidente que lo harás, por tu vicio del Kai/Takao.

**Kari Hiwatari: **Gracias por tu apoyo en ambos fics Kari, no sabéis la alegría que me da saber que la gente aún sigue leyéndome demostrándomelo a través de los reviews. Espero que éste capi haya sido de tu agrado.

**Okami: **¿A que sí? Un chibi–Kai siempre está adorable, que digo, cualquier chibi es adorable, pero Kai y Takao son especiales, jejeje. Ya ves, el chibi–Kai está interesado en Takao. ¿Qué crees que pasará?

**Phoenix: **Bueno ya has visto el efecto de la flecha en Cupido, le gusta a Takao, pero no comprende que le pasa a su corazón. Tendrá que ir descubriéndolo, ¿no crees?

**Águila Fanel: **Gracias por los ánimos. Aquí está la continuación como habéis visto. Espero que te haya gustado.

**Quimera: **Siento que Takao no esté con tu lindo pelirrojo, pero confórmate que ya está en uno de mis fics con el (Zafiro), jejeje. No me explico cómo te puedes imaginar a Kai con pañales. Ni yo logro hacerlo. Bueno, pero tu mentecilla es diferente a la mía, así que tampoco debería de asombrarme mucho, conociéndote lo que te conozco.

**Vampire Princess Mayu: **Los que abandonaron a Takao yo se los mandaría al Dios Hades (el de los muerto), después a varios Titanes y como toque final a Hefesto (Dios del fuego, que forjaba el hierro para los dioses) y a Zeus para que le tirara unos cuantos rayos. Jejeje, bueno, se me va la imaginación.

**Lucy: **¿Tú crees? ¿En serio te gustó? Pues gracias por tu review y espero que si realmente te gusta la historia sigas diciéndomelo.

**Misaki: **¿Qué me va a molestar? En absoluto, se agradece, el detalle es que tanto Boris como Yuriy son ex–novios de Takao, así que no podría convertirlos en sus "vigilantes," pero tranquila, siempre hay candidatos. Bueno, ya ves que apareció frente a él, pero como niño. A ver que se le ocurre para conquistarlo.

Estoy sorprendida, no imaginaba recibir diez reviews en el primer capi, bueno, en realidad no esperaba que nadie lo leyera por lo que no tengo la continuación.

**Así que la actualización de este fic sólo dependerá de vosotros. Cuidaos mucho. Xao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CUPIDO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente...

–Cupido. Vamos levántate, hijo –su madre con movimientos suaves intentaba despertarlo, pero al parecer el niño estaba cansado y se tapaba más con las sábanas–. Hijo, levántate. Tienes que seguir cumpliendo el castigo.

–Mn... –se quejó con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Por qué estás tan cansado si anoche te acostaste bien temprano?

El niño abrió los ojos al escuchar eso y se incorporó en la cama muy a su pesar–. Ya estoy despierto.

Su madre se cruzó de brazos y con un movimiento de manos le devolvió las alas. El pequeño bicolor salió de la cama, cruzó frente al gran espejo que tenía en la habitación y se dio cuenta de que volvía a tener las alas.

–¡Ey! –se quejó mirando a Afrodita.

–Sólo será para que puedas hacer el castigo de papá, después te las volveré a quitar sólo por unas horas. Dime, ¿qué pretendes con eso?

–Ya te lo dije mamá, quiero acercarme a él, pero esto no servirá.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

Al comprender que quizá había metido la pata, decidió que lo mejor era escapar–. Me lo imagino. Un niño no llama la atención de nadie –desvió la mirada hacia otro lado– ¿Qué hay para desayunar? Tengo hambre –salió corriendo hasta el comedor. Su madre lo siguió y observó sus movimientos detenidamente–. Creo que hoy tomaré fruta para desayunar –cogió de la cesta que había sobre la mesa un racimo de uvas, y un plátano. Se sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja natural y empezó a desayunar. Se sentía observado y eso le impedía desayunar a sus anchas– ¿No vas a desayunar, mamá? –preguntó mirando hacia el frente.

–Cariño, sabes bien que no me gustan las mentiras, ¿verdad?

Cupido tragó duro al sentir las palabras de su madre.

–Sí, lo sé.

–Qué bien. Porque si descubro alguna mentira, puedo hablar con papá y pedirle que aumente las cosas.

–¿Qué tipo de cosas?

–Un castigo por ejemplo –el niño bufó, su madre lo estaba descubriendo y sabía que no podía seguir manteniendo la mentira por mucho tiempo o sería peor para él–. Pero como tú no tienes nada que ocultarme, no tienes nada que temer –sonrió con malicia–. Claro que si me ocultas algo, yo te prometo no enfadarme y ser todo lo comprensiva posible contigo y estaré dispuesta a escucharte.

–Jeje, claro.

Su madre no dejaba de mirarlo y ya casi era la hora de irse, así que debería contarle la verdad a su madre ya que estaba bajo mucha presión. Tener media hora para comer y encima no poder disfrutarla porque se sentía vigilado era demasiado y conociendo a su madre era capaz de estar así todo el día con él. Así que optó por decirle la verdad.

–Mamá –la miró a los ojos.

–Dime. –contestó ansiosa, ya que no era tonta y sabía que su hijo le ocultaba algo.

–Yo...

–Te escuchó. –se apresuró a decirle.

–Te vas a enfadar, lo sé.

–No, ¿acaso debería?

Bufó–. Bueno, anoche no podía conciliar el sueño, así que... el caso es que... –miraba atentamente la expresión de su madre para ver si cambiaba a una de enfado. No encontraba valor para continuar, así que bajó la mirada–. Me encontré con ese chico por casualidad en la calle y le hablé... y él me habló.

–¿Y qué hacías tú sin mi consentimiento en la ciudad?

–Ya te lo he dicho, no podía dormir, así que se me ocurrió pasear por ahí...

–Y te lo encontraste de casualidad –continuó en tono evidente–. Cariño, dime la verdad –exigió cruzándose de brazos.

–Esa es la verdad, te lo juro. Yo quería verlo, pero me encontré con el de casualidad.

–¡¿Te das cuenta de que te has expuesto a un peligro?! –lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Sí, pero no me importa. Además, has prometido no enfadarte.

–¡¿Cómo que no te importa...?!

–¡Mamá! ¡¿Querías que algún día me enamorase, verdad?! ¡Qué encontrara a mi media naranja! –Se puso de pie exaltado– ¡Y ahora que lo encuentro tu no me ayudas en nada, sé que él no podrá fijarse nunca en mi con este cuerpo! ¡Pero no me importa! –dijo esto último saliendo de allí con pasos ligeros por el cabreo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tanto Takao como Mariam, estaban arreglando las flores en jarrones para ponerlos en exposición.

–Mariam. –le llamó la atención para que lo escuchase-. Anoche me llamo Michael.

–¿Sí? ¿Y qué le dijiste?

–Le colgué y desconecté el teléfono.

–Hiciste muy bien. Pero deberías de haberle escuchado para saber porqué nunca apareció.

–Ya no me importa.

–¿No tienes dudas?

–Claro que sí, pero no quiero remorderme la conciencia. Porque ya me he hecho una promesa a mí mismo.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

–Pues que me da igual que venga de rodillas, no pienso perdonarle y además, no saldré jamás con ningún chico, así será imposible que me dejen, ¿no crees?

–Pero te aburrirás tú solo.

–No estoy solo –sonrió–. Tengo a Zeus.

–Takao, un gato no puede reemplazar el amor que se le puede tener a una persona.

–Lo sé muy bien, pero así estaré más a gusto. Total, todos los hombres son iguales, sólo les importa lo mismo.

–Te recuerdo que tú eres uno.

–Pues al parecer yo soy el único de mente sana que hay en el mundo. Ya estoy harto de que me usen y después me tiren.

Escucharon la campanilla de la puerta sonar, eso indicaba que alguien había entrado a la tienda. Takao se dio media vuelta y vio a ese pequeño niño bicolor asomado a la puerta.

–Hola chico –le saludó haciendo que Mariam se diera media vuelta para ver de quien se trataba–. Esta vez tienes las alas puestas –sonrió para acercarse hasta él. Cupido sintió sus mejillas arder y lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue salir corriendo–. Oye, espera, no corras –cuando el moreno de piel abrió la puerta para asomarse, miró de izquierda a derecha para buscar ese chico. No lo vio en ningún lado–. Sí que es rápido, ¿pero dónde se habrá metido? –se encogió de hombros, percatándose de que parte de su flequillo se estaba levantando hacia arriba en una pequeña caricia–. Qué raro, no hace aire –el pequeño bicolor sonrió al estar acariciando la frente de Takao.

–Takao –lo llamó Mariam, saliendo también a la puerta– ¿Dónde está tu amiguito? –Cupido se detuvo con lo que hacía y se quedó mirando la escena.

–No lo sé, ha salido corriendo. ¿Lo has visto? ¿A que es una monada?

–La verdad es que no me ha dado tiempo a reaccionar, cuando ha salido corriendo.

–Vaya. Bueno, que se le va a hacer –se encogió de hombros y se metió dentro de la tienda con su amiga.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Afrodita estaba sentada en la cama de Cupido, esperando a que regresara. En realidad las palabras de su hijo le hicieron pensar que lo que decía el niño, era verdad. Sólo le preocupaba una cosa y era el efecto de la flecha. Cupido sólo estaba enamorado por ese efecto y sin el... lo que ella pretendía era que su niño encontrara el amor verdadero, pero no por una flecha, si no por el mismo, por lo que su corazón sintiera hacia esa persona.

Escuchó pasos, seguro que su hijo ya había regresado a casa. Miró hacia la puerta y vio a su hijo aparecer por la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver allí a su madre.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el niño frunciendo el ceño.

–Te esperaba para poder hablar contigo.

–Creo que no hay nada de qué hablar mamá –se sentó en su cama mirando al suelo cabizbajo.

–Me pones en una situación muy difícil y lo sabes. –ante el silencio del niño, decidió continuar–. Pero quiero que sepas que te quiero porque eres mi hijo y por eso he decidido ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

Cupido miró a Afrodita sorprendido– ¿De verdad?

–Si es lo que quieres, lo haré.

–Gracias, mamá –la abrazó– ¿Sabes? Hoy lo vuelto a ver.

–¿En éste estado?

–Sí, pero no te preocupes, salí corriendo y cuando nadie me vio, me desvanecí y adivina qué –se separó un poco de su madre con una sonrisa –le dijo a su amiga que yo era una monada. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

–Claro que me lo creo tesoro –le acarició la cabeza– ¿Has entregado todas las flechas a su dueño?

–Sí.

–Bien. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres intentarlo? Me refiero a lo de conocer a ese chico y saber cómo es.

–Sí, mamá, estoy seguro. Takao parece buen chico y se ve que es buena persona.

–¿Ah, sí? Ten cuidado, a veces las apariencias engañan, hijo –sonrió.

–Mamá, ¿no podríamos dejar de lado el castigo? –Puso su mejor cara de pena–. Aunque sea sólo por unos días.

–Ya veremos. ¿Vale? ¿Tienes ganas de volverlo a ver?

–Claro, estoy deseando que llegue mañana.

–¿Y por qué esperar? Ponte de pie.

–¿Para qué?

–Ya verás –se puso de pie–. Cierra los ojos –Cupido le hizo caso. Su madre movió el brazo de izquierda a derecha, dibujando la mitad de un círculo en el aire–. Ya puedes abrirlos.

–¿Y? –le preguntó al tiempo que se echó manos a la garganta y miró a su madre con cara de confusión– ¿Qué le pasa a mi voz? Suena más grave, ¿por qué te has agachado?

–Estoy de pie.

–¿Qué?

–Mírate al espejo.

El bicolor fue ante el gran espejo y se quedó sorprendido por lo que vio. Vio a un chico alto, sin alas en la espalda, bicolor, apuesto, con algo de musculatura y que se miraba con extrañeza– ¿Quién es este? –señaló el espejo y miró a su madre.

–Ese, eres tú –se acercó viendo como el niño se miraba en el espejo y se tocaba la cara con una pequeña sonrisa–. Así estás muy guapo –afirmó la madre poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de Cupido.

–¿Crees que así llamaré su atención?

–Ya lo has hecho –sonrió–. Sólo tienes que ser tu mismo y si me necesitas ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda desde aquí.

–¿Y qué hay del castigo?

–Creo que para saber cosas sobre ese chico, apartaremos un poco el castigo, pero sólo un poco. Si tu padre se entera, me mata.

–Gracias, mamá. Esto significa mucho para mí –se dio media vuelta y abrazo a su madre.

–De nada cariño. Pero haz un poco menos de presión, me está faltando el aire. –Cupido aflojó el agarre.

–Lo siento.

–Tienes que controlar tu fuerza un poco, ahora ya no eres un niño.

–Lo tendré en cuenta. –sonrió emocionado-. Tengo ganas de ver a Takao.

–¿Qué harás cuándo lo veas?

–No lo sé, siento muchas cosas cuando lo miró y me siento raro. No sé qué le voy a decir, ya inventaré algo –sonrió–. Me voy a ir ahora mismo, gracias mamá –salió corriendo de la habitación–. Te veré después, te quiero.

Su madre salió detrás de él corriendo–. Pero espera Cupido, todavía no te he dicho cómo puedes volver y cómo te puedes ir.

El bicolor miró a su madre ansioso–. Dime cómo.

–Las vías están abiertas y sin las alas puedes regresar perfectamente. Sólo tienes que pensar en algo que tú quieras de verdad.

–Entendido, deséame suerte.

–Suerte –antes de que su madre le dijera algo más, Cupido desapareció ante sus ojos. Su madre se fue a su habitación y se puso frente a un gran espejo. Hizo un movimiento con el brazo de izquierda a derecha como ya lo hacía otras veces y vio a su hijo aparecer en el lavabo de caballeros. Se fijó en las ropas que todos los hombres llevaban, así que llamó la atención de su hijo antes de que saliera por el museo.

–Cupido –le llamó de manera que el sólo escuchaba la voz de su madre–. Detente.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Que no vas vestido para la ocasión, mi vida.

–¿Qué?

–Mira a tu alrededor y lo entenderás.

El bicolor lo hizo y vio a los pocos hombres que había en el servicio, vestidos con ropas extrañas– ¿Tengo que vestir cómo ellos? ¿Con esos disfraces tan raros?

–Verás. En el tiempo en el que estás, las ropas han cambiado y las nuestras a diferencia de esas son muy viejas.

–Está bien, ¿y qué sugieres que haga?

–Vístete como ellos.

–¿Cómo lo hago? Por lo que yo he observado utilizan cosas doradas para obtener algo de lo que piden.

–Eh chico –le interrumpió un hombre– ¿Con quién hablas?

–Pues...

–Ah –lo miró de arriba abajo–. Eres del teatro, ¿verdad? Por eso vas disfrazado y seguro que estabas ensayando.

El de ojos carmesí no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que ese hombre le decía, pero decidió seguirle la corriente–. Claro. ¿Sabe dónde puedo conseguir cosas doradas?

–¿Cosas doradas? –el hombre lo miró incrédulo.

–Sí, ya sabe. Eso que usan para comprar cosas.

–Ah, bueno. Te refieres a dinero.

–Sí. Eso es. Es que no me salía la palabra.

–¿Es que te han robado?

–Sí, y me han quitado mi extraño atuendo.

–En ese caso deberías de denunciar a la policía para que te ayude. Pero supongo que siempre puedes regresar a tu casa a por la ropa de tu armario.

–Es que soy nueva en la ciudad y he venido hoy. Es muy importante para mí obtener ambas cosas ahora mismo.

–Sí, claro. A mí no me gustaría que me robasen el dinero y la ropa. Seguro que ha sido mientras actuabas en el salón. Bueno –se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó unas monedas del pantalón y un billete–. Aquí tienes chico, espero que por lo menos te alcance para una camisa.

–Gracias señor, le estaré eternamente agradecido por su ayuda.

–Eh, ¿qué pasa Phillipe? –preguntó otro hombre.

–Que al pobre le han robado la ropa y el dinero que llevaba encima y está tan nervioso que hasta es difícil de entenderlo.

–Pobre chico –anunció el recién llegado. Metió la mano en su pantalón y sacó su carterilla, dejando ver dos billetes verdes que no tardaron en salir para dárselos al bicolor.

Quince minutos después, Cupido caminaba por el pasillo del museo con varios billetes y monedas en las manos. Se cruzó de brazos tapando ambas cosas, porque según esos hombres tan amables, la gente no tardaría en robarle el dinero si lo ponía a la vista.

Caminaba por la calle viendo los distintos escaparates de ropa de mujer, que para él eran atuendos raros. Miró al frente, viendo la multitud de gente que caminaba en su mismo sentido y al contrario, esto le iba a resultar más difícil de lo que pensaba. Fijó su atención en una pareja que estaba mirando un escaparate.

–Vamos, cariño. Te prometí que te iba a comprar un pantalón –le dijo una chica a su pareja, metiéndolo dentro de una tienda.

"Puede que si hay atuendo para ese chico, también lo haya para mí", sonrió y se metió en la tienda.

Su tamaño era normal y la ropa estaba colgada en perchas, sujetadas por largas barras. Al fondo se encontraban los probadores y junto a la puerta de entrada, el mostrador. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, pero no se decantaba por nada, ya que el no entendía de esa moda.

–Señor, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? –le pregunto una chica joven, al ver como se paseaba por dentro de la tienda una y otra vez.

–Pues no sé.

–¿Qué buscaba?

–Un nuevo atuendo.

La chica se quedó extrañada por la ropa que llevaba y por la manera de hablar de ese chico.

–¿Qué talla tiene?

–No lo sé, ¿qué es eso? –preguntó haciendo referencia a la talla.

–¿Se está haciendo el chistoso conmigo? –preguntó la chica poniéndose seria.

–En absoluto, es que de donde yo vengo no se usa este tipo de moda.

–¿Y de dónde es usted?

–De Grecia.

–Entiendo. Pues acompáñeme por favor. Creo que tendré que asesorarle yo misma. Pero usted déjelo en mis manos caballero, no se arrepentirá.

–¿Ha visto esto alguna vez? –le enseñó una camisa.

–He visto que muchas personas, sobre todo hombres, las llevan puestas.

–Quizá porque es sólo para hombres. Bueno, creo que esta talla le servirá. Pase al probador y pruébesela.

–¿Dónde está eso?

–Jajaja, lo acompañaré.

Caminaron hasta el probador, y la chica le dio la camisa a Cupido para que se la probase, cerrando la pequeña cortina que Cupido no tardó en abrir. La chica volvió a cerrar y Cupido a abrirla de nuevo.

–Señor, si no quiere que le vean los demás, tiene que tener la cortina cerrada –le explicó.

–Oh, lo siento.

–No importa –cerró de nuevo la cortina. Para ver cómo el bicolor la volvía a abrir.

–¿Por dónde se mete la cabeza?

La chica se puso la mano en la frente. Ese chico no era normal. Se acercó hasta él para indicarle por donde se metía la cabeza–. Es por aquí.

–¿Puedes ayudarme a ponérmela? Es que es la primera vez que hago esto.

–Está bien –se metió dentro del probador y cerró la cortina–. Quítese la parte de arriba de su ropa.

–Es de una sola pieza, pero si insiste.

–Bájesela sólo hasta la cintura, ¿de acuerdo? –se sonrojó sólo de pensar en ese cuerpo desnudo.

–De acuerdo.

Con ayuda de la chica, Cupido se probó muchas blusas, camisas, abrigos, etc.– ¿Cree usted que me llegará con todo este dinero? –le enseñó la cantidad.

La chica vio el dineral que tenía el chico, así que le afirmó con la cabeza–. Tiene para comprarse mucho más si lo desea. Necesitará también pantalones, calcetines y zapatos.

–¿Y eso cuesta muchas cosas doradas?

–¿Se refiere a dinero? –Cupido asintió–. Pues depende del modelo, déjeme mirar. Seguro que hay algo por ahí lo suficiente barato como para que pueda comprar unos cuantos pantalones. Buscaré también calcetines y zapatos si usted lo desea.

–Claro, todo lo que me haga falta.

–Está bien, espere aquí.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao estaba en el mostrador de la tienda, atendiendo un cliente, mientras que Mariam había ido a por dos vasos de leche.

–Pues el bonsái tardará en venir dos días –explicaba Takao al cliente.

–Bueno, esperaré hasta entonces.

–¿Quiere entonces que se lo aparte?

–Sí, por favor.

–Muy bien –sacó una pequeña libreta de un cajón– ¿A nombre de quién lo pongo?

–A nombre de Yamashita Kane.

Apuntó el nombre y el apellido en la libreta–. Muy bien, señor, cuando llegue se lo guardaré.

–Está bien, vendré pasado mañana para recogerlo, si es posible por la mañana.

–Está bien, no se preocupe. Si no puede venir, se lo guardaremos hasta que venga y si cambia de opinión pues llámenos por teléfono y avísenos –le extendió una tarjeta de la floristería con el número de teléfono de la misma–. Tenga.

–Muy bien, gracias chico. Adiós.

–Adiós, señor –vio cómo el señor abrió la puerta de la tienda, dándole paso primero a su amiga Mariam que llevaba en las manos dos vasos de plástico llenos de leche, para después salir y cerrar la puerta.

–Ya estoy aquí –anunció la recién llegada dejando ambas cosas sobre el mostrador–. Aquí tienes el tuyo –dejó un vaso sobre el mostrador.

–Gracias.

–Están todavía calientes, recién salidos de la máquina. Así que aprovecha y bébete la leche, ahora que está caliente y es como te gusta. –Le dio un sorbo a su vaso–. Demasiado caliente. Por cierto, ¿qué quería ese señor?

–Me ha encargado un bonsái.

–Pues tiene que tener mucho dinero para comprar algo tan caro.

–Dice que siempre ha soñado tener uno en su casa –le contó soplando un poco el contenido del vaso.

–Vaya, pues el sueño se le va a cumplir. Por cierto, ¿no ha venido tu amiguito?

–No, no lo he vuelto a ver. A lo mejor quería chucherías otra vez, lo que no sé es cómo sabía que yo estaba aquí.

–A lo mejor ha sido casualidad. Te habrá visto a través del escaparate de cristal y te ha reconocido.

–Seguro que ahora estará en su casa, o quizá en el teatro, ensayando y jugando con los niños de su edad.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En la tienda de ropa...

–¿Cómo se pone esto? –preguntó al no saber que debía hacer ni por donde coger ese atuendo.

–Tiene que meter una pierna en este agujero de aquí y la otra en este otro de aquí –le advirtió la chica antes de que el bicolor empezara a desnudarse.

–Ayúdeme a ponérmelo.

La chica se sonrojó de pensar en esa sola idea, si para ella había sido un sueño ver el fornido pecho del bicolor si ahora le veía el resto del cuerpo, sería para ella como estar en el cielo.

–Pero es que yo... no puedo hacer eso señor, soy una señorita.

–¿Entonces no me puede ayudar?

–No, pero seguro que mi compañero lo ayudará encantado.

–Bueno, está bien. "Haré lo que sea por Takao", pensó ya que para el todo eso era un gran sacrificio.

Dos horas después...

–Esta es la última prenda –añadió la chica metiéndola en la bolsa–. Ahora le queda pagar –miró al cambiado bicolor con distinta ropa. Ese extraño atuendo lo metió en una de esas bolsas y quitándole las etiquetas con los códigos al pantalón y demás prendas dejó que el bicolor saliera vestido más a la moda. Llevaba puesto unos calcetines blancos, unas zapatillas blancas, unos pantalones negros con correa y una camisa de rayas de colores distintos.

–¿Crees qué tendré suficiente con todo esto? –le enseñó el dinero a la chica.

–¿No sabes contar? –le preguntó enarcando una ceja. El bicolor negó con la cabeza.

–Bueno, no pasa nada –metió la cuenta en la bolsa –cogió el dinero que le hacía falta para cobrarse la ropa y lo que sobró se lo devolvió a Cupido–. Gracias por tu compra, adiós.

Cupido cogió más de cinco bolsas llenas de ropa con algo de dificultad–. Adiós y gracias por ayudarme en todo.

–Ha sido un placer.

Cupido salió de la tienda y ahora si estaba decidido, iba a ver a ese chico que hacía que su corazón se saliera de orbita. Ya pensaría cómo llamarle la atención por el camino. Ahora debía de darse prisa en caminar puesto que ya no tenía sus alas y ya era un poco tarde, y eso le quitaba tiempo. No podía aparecerse en casa del chico así como así.

Con cabeza alta y manos pesadas por la bolsa, caminaba animado e ilusionado por saber que le iba a preparar el destino.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Vampire Princess Miyu: **Espero que te haya gustado este capi, por lo que ya has leído, el pobre Cupido está haciendo un "sacrificio" por Takao. El sólo tiene una idea en mente, conquistar a Takao a como dé lugar.

**Kari Hiwatari: **Bueno, como ves aquí está el tercer capi de esta historia. Ya ves que la madre de Cupido encontró una solución al problema de su hijo. Sólo falta saber que pasará en el siguiente capi, si funcionará esto o no.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Pues ya ves, a Cupido no le importa si Takao lo ignora, el sigue intentando acercarse a él, esta vez con ayuda de su madre, y sí, Afrodita dijo que el efecto de la flecha era temporal. No leíste mal. Pero como dijo la madre de Cupido, depende de la persona así dura su efecto.

**Quimera: **No, creo que Cupido no puede irse con Hades, más que nada porque él prefiere seguir vivo y además prefiere intentar conquistar a Takao en la tierra. Ya ves que cambió de ropa en este capi y de imagen también.

**Okami: **Tendrás que esperar hasta el siguiente capi para ver cómo corteja al Takao, ahora ha cambiado de imagen y creo que ese es un gran paso, ¿no? Si de niño no se ha fijado mucho en él, haber que pasa como adolescente. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabías que tenía que volverse adolescente?

No olvidéis dejar reviews si leéis la historia. Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CUPIDO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Ya estaba a un par de calles de la floristería. Estaba seguro de sí mismo, aunque a la vez nervioso. Siempre había volado sobre las personas, automóviles y edificios. Pero esta vez era distinto, era un caos para él. Había caminado de una punta a otra, al querer cruzar por los pasos peatonales, cinco coches estuvieron a punto de atropellarlo en distintas calles claro está. Nuestro Cupido se fijaba mucho en los detalles. Pero la verdad es que estaba perdido si alguien no le ayudaba en un sitio tan grande como lo era Tokio.

Iba a cruzar otro paso peatonal cuando un brazo lo detuvo e hizo que se diera media vuelta para saber a quién le pertenecía esa mano que todavía lo sujetaba.

–Pero chico, ¿no ves que el semáforo está en rojo para nosotros? –le decía una anciana.

–¿Seque? –preguntó sin haberse enterado de nada.

–Los semáforos. Ibas a cruzar la calle cuando todos los coches están pasando. Así vas a tener un accidente.

–Señora, ¿qué es un semáforo?

–¿No lo sabes?

–No.

–Pues –la anciana tocó el metal del semáforo–. Esto es un semáforo y justo enfrente de ti, hay otro.

–¿Y qué utilidad tiene?

–Sirve para indicarnos a nosotros y a las personas que conducen los coches quien tienen prioridad para pasar o no. –le explicó bajo la cara de confusión de Cupido–. Seguro que eres de pueblo por eso nunca has visto uno –dedujo–. Mira, ¿ves ese pequeño dibujo de persona de color rojo que está metida en ese pequeño cuadrado?

–Sí.

–Eso significa que nosotros tenemos que esperar aquí, porque los coches tienen prioridad de paso. Sin embargo cuando es de color verde, nosotros podemos pasar, pero los coches no.

–Pobre chico, que mala suerte tiene. Mira que estar ahí metido, debe de ser muy duro –susurró. En ese momento, el semáforo de los peatones cambio de color.

–Mira, ya podemos pasar. –advirtió la mujer.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó mirando a la anciana.

–Claro que sí, ahora no hay peligro –le avisó–. Mira como toda la gente pasa por aquí.

–Ah, entonces está bien –fue a caminar hacia delante, pero se dio cuenta de que la anciana, tenía un bastón en la otra mano y caminaba con dificultad– ¿Quiere que le ayude a pasar? –le preguntó.

–Está bien –se agarró del brazo del bicolor y cruzaron la calle–. Muchas gracias joven.

–Gracias a usted señora, no sabía lo de los semáforos e iba un poco a ciegas. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme.

–Claro que sí chico. Yo también, adiós –caminó con pasos lentos hacia su destino, mientras que el bicolor, lo hacía con pasos más ligeros y agigantados. Se le estaba haciendo tarde y eso no le convenía, y encima la vista que tenía desde el suelo no era la misma que desde el cielo. Le daba rabia tan sólo de pensar que desde hace horas podía estar observando al moreno de piel tranquilamente sin que nadie se diese cuenta de su presencia. Y que había perdido una hora y media en esa tienda de extraños atuendos hechos a la moda. Ahora se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Takao en estos momentos.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El teléfono de la floristería sonó y el de cabellos azules lo cogió.

–Floristería Gentileza, ¿dígame? Sí... –cogió la libreta y un bolígrafo mientras que Mariam miraba a su compañero–. Ajá, dos docenas de claveles rojos, una de claveles blancos. No, rosas amarillas no nos quedan pero si rojas y blancas. –Contestaba a la pregunta-. Pues las rojas son más caras, unos 50 céntimos. Ajá, está bien. Entonces media de blancas rojas. Está bien, ahora mismo se las aparto. –sonrió-. Claro, adiós.

–¿Quién era? –preguntó la compañera, como era su costumbre.

–¿Tú qué crees? –la miró con evidencia.

Mariam al ver la cara de su amigo enseguida dedujo de quien se trataba–. La señora Emily.

–Exacto. Me ha dicho que dentro de media hora vendrá a por todo.

–Pues manos a la obra –miró la nota para ver lo que Takao había apuntado–. Veamos dos docenas de claveles rojos –se dio la vuelta y abrió una pequeña puerta de cristal, que era donde tenían algunas flores con una adecuada temperatura para que resistieran más–. A ver –empezó a contar a la vez que se los ponía en una mano–. Aquí sólo hay una docena, Takao –avisó a la vez que cerraba la pequeña puerta de cristal para que el cambio de temperatura no afectara a las demás flores. Dejando los claveles rojos sobre el mostrador.

–Yo iré al patio a por el resto –agregó caminando hacia la puerta trasera para ir al jardín.

Mariam se acercó al mostrador para mirar la libreta–. Una docena de claveles blancos –abrió de nuevo el armario pero ésta vez más a su izquierda.

–Aquí está la otra docena –avisó Takao, entrando a esa habitación de nuevo para dejar los claveles junto a los de su amiga–. Me ha dicho que todo lo quiere por separado, nada de combinaciones, ya sabes cómo es.

–Sí, lo sé. Tranquilo, no pienso combinar los claveles –dejó los blancos sobre el mostrador pero más separados– ¿Cortas tú las rosas, Takao?

–Jajaja, hoy te toca a ti, Mariam. –le recordó.

Cogió unas tijeras y empezó a cortar un poco los rabos de los claveles–. Además yo estoy ocupado haciendo esto.

–Está bien. ¿Dónde están tus guantes?

–En el jardín, junto a la regadera. –le hizo saber.

–¿Cuántas docenas eran? –preguntó ya que no estaba segura.

–Seis rosas blancas. –le recordó.

–Está bien, ahora vuelvo –caminó hasta la puerta trasera del jardín.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Por fin lo había logrado, estaba llegando a su destino. Sus nervios estaban de punta, su corazón a punto de salirse por la boca. Se paró frente a la tienda y miró a través de los escaparates, viendo cómo Takao estaba haciendo algo con unas flores. Ya tenía los brazos cansados de todas esas bolsas. Hubiese sido mejor haberlas dejado en el Olimpo, pero claro, la tienda ya estaba muy retirada del museo y por eso había tardado tanto en llegar a la tienda de atuendos, con tanto tráfico y semáforos. Además de que las personas le impedían andar a sus anchas, casi todo el camino se lo había pasado esquivando a niños con bicicletas y a parejitas felices. Pero ya estaba allí, todo eso ya no importaba si ahora entraba y ese chico tan guapo lo miraba.

Desvió su vista del escaparate, para caminar hacia la puerta. Se cambió las bolsas a una mano y entró escuchando cómo un timbre sonaba. Otra vez ese timbre lo delataba, así es que buscó con la mirada donde estaba el pequeño artefacto para ajustar cuentas con él.

Takao miró hacia su nuevo cliente sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, en este caso, cortar un poco de papel para envolver las flores.

–Hola, señor. ¿Qué desea? –preguntó Takao.

El bicolor se dio la vuelta para buscar a quien le hablaba Takao mientras se acercaba a él. Viendo como el de cabellos azules al no recibir contestación del bicolor, lo miraba.

–Señor, ¿desea algo? –volvió a preguntar.

–Hola –le sonrió.

–Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –insistió en su pregunta.

–Pues no sé –le contestó viendo lo que Takao hacía.

–Em... si quiere puede mirar a su alrededor. –añadió, ya que pensó que quizá era un cliente indeciso.

–Claro –contestó el bicolor. Se fijó más en las facciones bronceadas de Takao que en las flores.

–Aquí están las rosas, Takao –interrumpió Mariam entrando a la tienda con las rosas–. Hola –saludó al cliente, dejando seis rosas sobre el mostrador para dejar otras seis en el armario de cristal.

–Hola –respondió Cupido sin apartar la mirada de Takao.

–Takao, déjame a mí que me ocupe de esto, tu atiende a este chico.

–Vale –dejó lo que estaba haciendo– ¿Y bien?

–¿Y bien qué? –preguntó Cupido sin saber a qué se refería.

–¿Ha visto alguna flor que le guste?

–Oh, claro –recordó que estaba en una tienda, así que se le ocurrió una idea.

–¿Qué le gustaría?

–Pues verás, quiero algo especial que no cueste muchas monedas.

–De acuerdo. ¿Es para una amiga o para alguien especial?

–Es para un chico.

–¿Y qué gustos tiene?

–¿Gustos?

–Sí, que flor es la que le gusta.

–Pues la verdad es que no lo sé.

–Entonces lo tenemos difícil –salió del mostrador para poder enseñarle al bicolor varias macetas y flores sueltas.

–Creo que un poco –confesó Cupido. Mariam se fijaba en que el bicolor miraba a Takao y que ni siquiera le prestaba casi atención a lo que le decía y a las flores que les enseñaba–. La verdad es que no sé mucho de flores. Pero tú quizás podrías ayudarme a elegir una.

–Bueno si quieres algo barato están las lilas, que son estas –señaló unas–. Los claveles, que pueden ser rojos, blancos y amarillos. Los tulipanes también son baratos y bonitos. Los hay de color rojo, blanco y amarillo, pero de estos últimos no nos quedan.

–¿Y las rosas? –preguntó al ver a Mariam con unas rosas en las manos, regresando su vista a Takao.

–Bueno, las rosas cuestan un poco más. Las hay de color rojo y blanco.

–Me gustaría sorprenderle.

–Pues si lo que quieres es demostrarle que de verdad te importa, las rosas son símbolo de ello.

–Pues entonces quiero una.

–¿De qué color?

–Am... No sé, dame tu opinión, ¿tú con cuál te quedarías?

–Pues no sé. A mí personalmente me gustan más las blancas, pero bueno es sólo mi opinión.

–Está bien, dame una rosa blanca –sonrió–. No sé si tendré para más.

–Está bien. -Cogió una rosa blanca que estaba dentro del pequeño armario de cristal para sacarla. Se entretuvo en quitarle las espinas y las hojas, cortarle el tallo y en envolverla en un pequeño cucurucho–. ¿Desea algo más?

–No –puso el dinero en la mesa– ¿Me llega con esto? –preguntó cogiendo la rosa en sus manos.

Takao empezó a contar el dinero que el bicolor había dejado sobre el mostrador–. Te falta un céntimo, pero no importa –le dijo con una sonrisa fijándose en esos grandes ojos color carmesí.

–¿En serio? –preguntó preocupado.

–Sí, pero da igual –le respondió quitándole importancia.

–Entonces, espero que te guste –le extendió la rosa haciendo que el de cabellos azules y su amiga Mariam se quedaran mirándole incrédulos por tal acto.

–¿Es para mí? –preguntó anonadado.

–Claro. Hace contraste con tu tono de piel, me gusta. –añadió.

–Yo... bueno-atónito, aceptó la rosa-, gracias –sonrió.

–De nada. Adiós. –se despidió dándose la vuelta.

–Adiós –dijeron al unísono los dos, Mariam con una sonrisa y Takao viendo cómo el bicolor se marchaba de allí.

–Lo sabía. –agregó la chica.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Takao mirándola.

–Que ese chico babeaba por ti.

–No digas tonterías, Mariam. –le respondió, quitándole importancia a las palabras de su amiga.

–Pero ¿es que no se lo has notado? Creo que no te ha quitado ojo desde que entró por la puerta.

–Je, te recuerdo que tú has llegado cuando él ya estaba dentro.

–Venga, Takao. Da igual cuando yo haya llegado. Lo que importa es que a ese chico le gustas, y por lo que veo mucho. Además, es guapo, muy guapo. –hizo énfasis en esa parte.

Takao miraba la rosa blanca que ese extraño chico le acababa de regalar–. Pues a mí me parece extraño su comportamiento.

–¿Por qué?

–No sé. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así –olió la rosa.

–Pero tú no te fijes en eso. Apuesto a que vuelve mañana y te pide que tengáis una cita.

–Uno, no volverá. Y dos, no voy a volver a salir con nadie. ¿Lo recuerdas?

–Pero, ¿vas a renunciar a semejante monumento?

–Me da igual. Además no te metas, ni me metas en la cabeza ideas que no son verdad Mariam, porque hasta donde me he enterado, ese chico no me ha pedido que tenga una cita con él.

–¿Pero no te has fijado en él? –preguntó haciendo hincapié.

–Bueno, sólo un poco. –reconoció.

–¿Y?

–Y que prepares el encargo porque como venga la señora Emily, nos mata. Ya debe de estar a punto de venir, así que date prisa en que todo esté preparado –aclaró, dejando su rosa dentro del armario para que resistiera.

–No me cambies el tema. ¿Te la llevarás a casa, no? –dijo refiriéndose a la rosa.

–No lo sé. Puede que aquí se conserve mucho mejor que en casa.

–Takao –le recriminó.

–Bueno, está bien. Me la llevaré a casa. Pero eso no significa que si me la llevo a casa vaya a aceptar tener una cita con él, ¿entendido?

–Entendidísimo. –agregó con una sonrisa traviesa.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

"Tengo que pensar cómo puedo ver mañana a Takao. No puedo aparecer en la tienda para comprarle otra rosa, ya no me quedan más monedas. Tengo que hacer algo para obtener más monedas y poder comprarle muchas rosas blancas. Esos hombres han sido muy buenos conmigo, y también la chica de la tienda y esa ancianita." Pensaba sentado en el banco de un parque, mirando al cielo que cada vez se volvía más oscuro debido a la ausencia del sol. Con ambas manos en la nuca se puso a pensar en cómo conseguir dinero y poder estar más cerca de Takao. "Por lo que veo este mundo no funciona si no es con monedas de por medio. Me sorprendería que algo aquí fuera gratis", sonrió. "Cuanto deseo que llegue mañana para poder volverte a ver", negó con la cabeza. "¿Y por qué esperar a mañana? Ahora mismo voy al Olimpo, dejo estas bolsas y regresaré para volver a verte." Con ese pensamiento se puso de pie, cogió las bolsas del suelo y se fue con pasos muy rápidos dirección al museo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Takao –le puso una mano frente a él, para sacarlo de su ensoñación.

–¿Qué pasa Mariam? –le preguntó volviendo a la realidad.

–¿Eso digo yo? Llevas media hora mirando a la nada o a la rosa que ese chico te ha regalado –sonrió–. Lo sabía.

–¿El qué?

–Ese chico te ha gustado.

–Pero si sólo lo he visto cinco minutos, no digas tonterías. Además, ni me he fijado en él.

–Jajaja, seguro que sí.

–Mariam, te lo digo muy en serio.

–¿Y entonces en qué pensabas?

–Pues en muchas cosas.

–¿Cómo por ejemplo? –le preguntó, para animarlo a que continuase.

–Pues que no sé si he hecho bien en aceptar esta rosa y...

–Lo sabía –sonrió–. Piensas en él.

–Mariam, céntrate, que esto es serio.

–Lo siento, a ver en que más pensabas.

–En Michael.

–¿En Michael? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que lo echas de menos?

–Un poco, pero ese no es el caso. El caso es que voy a tener que cambiar el nº de teléfono de casa. No para de llamarme por la noche y tengo que optar por desconectar el teléfono.

–Pues habla con él. Si insiste en hablar contigo a lo mejor es sobre algo importante.

–No. Seguro que estará arrepentido de lo que me hizo y ahora quiere echarse atrás. -El teléfono de la tienda comenzó a sonar–. Pues las va a llevar claras –descolgó el teléfono para contestar–. Floristería Gentileza, ¿dígame?

–Takao. –le nombró quien tantas veces lo había estado llamando a su casa.

–Oh señor –se echó manos a la cabeza en señal de cansancio.

–Por favor no me cuelgues. –pidió el que estaba al otro lado.

–Michael, déjame en paz. No quiero hablar contigo, ¿vale? Y por cierto, no me llames más al trabajo.

–Pero tienes que escucharme, dame una oportunidad.

–Mira Michael no puedo hablar contigo, un cliente acaba de entrar y tengo que atenderle.

–Pero...

–Adiós –colgó.

–Pues creo que también vamos a tener que cambiar el teléfono de la tienda –sugirió su amiga.

–Pues así está todo el tiempo –miró el reloj de pared que estaba frente a él–. Menos mal que solo faltan tres minutos para cerrar. Mariam, te juro que no sé qué hacer con él, no quiero que me vuelva a hacer daño y que me mienta. Estoy harto de eso.

–Anda, mejor vámonos a nuestras casas y descansamos, que falta nos hace –añadió dándole suaves frotes a su amigo en la espalda, para con la otra mano libre coger la llave para poder cerrar la tienda.

–Tienes razón, mañana será otro día –dijo cogiendo la rosa blanca para llevársela.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo...

–Por favor –rogaba interponiéndose en el camino de su madre.

–Dime para qué –exigió saber.

–Porque quiero volver a verlo.

–Espera a que llegue mañana –se cruzó de brazos sabiendo que su hijo era muy persistente y volvería a insistirle.

–No puedo.

–Cupido, ya es muy tarde. Incluso dudo que ese chico esté despierto.

–Pero, sólo lo he visto durante cinco minutos. Mamá, no seas así.

–¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a verlo ahora?

–No sé, mira. Si las luces están apagadas, lo cual dudo, volveré. Sino pues, lo observaré y volveré, pero algo más tarde.

–Pero cariño, apenas has estado en casa y no hace mucho que acabas de llegar y ahora te quieres ir.

–Lo sé, pero es que necesito verlo. Además, no me puedes negar esta petición.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Que soy tu único hijo y que después de todo...

–¿Qué? –le animó a continuar.

–Te quiero mucho. Ya sé que nunca te lo había dicho pero...

Su madre lo abrazó de inmediato–. Mi niño, soy tan feliz. Nunca pensé que llegaría este día. Estoy orgullosa de ti, mi vida –le besó en la mejilla.

–Mamá, me asfixias. –reconoció.

–Lo siento –se separó de él para mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de esperanza y súplica–. Puedes ir a ver a ese chico, pero si está dormido, quiero que vuelvas inmediatamente a casa, después de todo hay un mañana, ¿sabes?

–Está bien –la abrazó con rapidez.

–¡Ah! –se quejó-. Ahora eres tú el que me asfixias a mí.

–Lo siento, pero es que me has hecho muy feliz –se separó de ella esperando a que le volviese niño e inmediatamente, Afrodita, lo volvió a empequeñecer.

–¿Quieres que te vigile por el espejo? Antes no he podido hacerlo, porque tu padre había venido a hacernos una visita.

–¿Y qué le has dicho? ¿Ha preguntado por mí?

–Le dije que estabas cumpliendo el castigo, no sospecha nada. Pero corre, vete antes de que se te haga más tarde.

–Está bien, adiós mami. Y no hace falta que me vigiles, no me pasará nada.

–Cómo quieras, adiós hijo. –le despidió, viéndole marchar.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao estaba terminando de fregar el último plato. Se secó las manos, cogiendo un paño del cajón para después dejarlo puesto sobre la manecilla del horno. Se agachó y abrió la puerta de un armario, sacando una bolsa de gusanitos que había comprado. Cerró de nuevo la puerta y caminó hasta el sofá, sentándose de lado cómodamente, con las piernas sobre el sofá, apoyando su codo sobre éste para abrir la bolsa y seguir viendo la tele.

–Que buenas están –confesó al coger el primer puñado y metérselo en la boca.

–Miau –escuchó al gato maullar así que lo miró, viendo que éste se dirigía de nuevo a la ventana que daba a la cocina.

–Zeus, ven aquí. –le llamó-. No sé qué le verás a la ventana que tanto te gusta, pero esta vez yo no pienso cogerte, ¿me oyes? –Regresó su vista a la tele–. Creo que no hay nada interesante en la tele –suspiró.

Miró hacia la pequeña mesita que estaba junto al sofá, viendo el teléfono y a su lado la rosa blanca. Volvió a suspirar.

–Miau –el gato volvió a maullar y ésta vez se apartó de esa ventana para ir junto a Takao.

–Dime que hago, Zeus. ¿Crees qué estoy siendo justo al tratar así a Michael? –Del gato sólo escuchó la típica respuesta de un maullido–. Tengo mucho miedo –confesó soltando la bolsa de gusanitos sobre el sofá para con la mano limpia, coger la rosa que le habían regalado–. Ya no sé que voy a hacer con mi vida. Quizás necesito conocer a alguien, encontrar de nuevo el amor –se acercó la rosa hasta la nariz y la olió–. Es muy bonita, ¿no crees, Zeus?

–Miau –movía la cola de izquierda a derecha graciosamente mirando a su dueño, sentándose en el suelo, pero con la mirada fija en otro lado. Empezó a olfatear y caminó hasta la habitación de Takao con unos graciosos saltitos.

–Qué bien, ahora ni siquiera Zeus me escucha –sonrió derrotado mirando la rosa, para dejarla otra vez sobre la mesa. –Creo que optaré por ponerme gordo a base de gusanitos, jajaja –sonrió ya que no le quedaba de otra, más que reprimirse. Dejó que esas palabras salieran al viento como el que no quiere la cosa, pero lo que no sospechaba es que un pequeño bicolor estaba asomado por el marco de la puerta de su habitación, observándole la espalda mientras lo veía comer y dejando que el gato se restregase una y otra vez contra sus piernas.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Un bicolor arropaba con mucho cuidado al joven de ojos marrones. Había tenido que volar hasta el techo y permanecer allí hasta que Takao se durmió. Por suerte, éste siempre para conciliar el sueño lo hacía boca abajo.

–Creo que no dejaría de estallarme el corazón por ti, aunque te pusieses gordo a base de gusanitos –susurró–. Te veré mañana, sueña con los ángeles, porque yo lo haré contigo –finalizó la frase dándole una suave caricia sobre la mejilla, para después ir saliendo de allí con pasos sigilosos, seguido del gato, que no paraba de restregarse en sus piernas y de cruzarse ante él.

–Miau.

–Shhh... –le indicó con el dedo índice sobre los labios que se callara–. Cuida de él en mi ausencia –le sonrió, agachándose un poco para darle una suave caricia sobre la cabeza que fue recibida gustosamente por el minino.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Okami: **Creo que más de una deseábamos lo mismo, ser las que atendieran al bicolor y si puede ser a Takao también.

**Vampire Princess Miyu: **Ahora mismo todo parece irle muy bien a Cupido, ¿verdad?, pero no todo lo resultará tan fácil, a veces la vida es complicada.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Bueno la noche la pasa en su casa, por ahora, después no lo sé, jejeje. Como ya has leído si no es porque la anciana le explica lo del paso de peatones, pues iba a ciegas, y casi me lo matan. Creo que le costará salir adelante más de lo que piensa.

**Wuonero: **Bueno Wuonero, si quieres un día que te vea conectado te explico, quizás algo no lo haces bien. Así que si tienes alguna duda pregúntamela, ¿ok? Gracias por leerme y por los ánimos.

**Kari Hiwatari: **Cómo ya ves no falte a la cita de leer tu fic, que por cierto me encantó amiga, gracias de nuevo. Y bueno, cómo ves Cupido está intentando ubicarse en el mundo y Takao por otro lado duda de si ha hecho bien aceptando el regalo del bicolor y si está siendo injusto con su ex–novio Michael.

**Yuuna Ushiha: **Bueno Yuuna, todavía no puedo responderte a eso, ya que ni siquiera está escrito, pero nuestro chico bicolor es inteligente, así que ya se las ingeniará para salir adelante y poder conquistar a mi cosita bonita, Takao. Pero supongo que tendrá que buscar trabajo para ganar cosas doradas, jejeje.

**Rose– Riona: **Bueno ya no recuerdo ni que te puse cuando te envié el correo privado, pero no suelo tardar mucho tiempo en actualizar o eso creo yo, sólo lo justo para que a más gente le dé tiempo a leer la historia si quiere y no ha tenido la oportunidad.

Espero que os haya gustado a todos el capi de hoy. Fue cortito, pero fue hasta donde llegó mi imaginación, de lo contrario creo que hubiera sido un súper capítulo.

En fin, si habéis leído la historia y os gusta, demostrádmelo dejando vuestro granito de arena "review" y así poder agradecerte por leer la historia de esta pareja.

Eso es todo. Cuidaos, xao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CUPIDO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cupido estaba llegando a su casa, pensando en su gran problema.

–Buenas noches, mamá –dijo nada más llegar.

–Buenas noches, hijo –respondió como si nada, regresando a la realidad de inmediato, viendo como su hijo se iba a su habitación. Lo siguió– ¿Cómo te ha ido?

–Muy bien.

–Yo quería decirte que papá se va a quedar esta noche en casa.

–Ah, qué bien –habló deshaciendo la cama.

–¿Estás cansado?

–Sí, pero no tengo sueño. Por cierto, ¿dónde está papá? No lo he visto.

–Está terminando de hablar con Hefesto para que forje más flechas.

–Debí suponerlo. ¿Ha preguntado por mí? –se metió en la cama y se arropó bajo la atenta mirada de su madre.

–Sí, le he dicho que no te encontrabas bien y estabas durmiendo en tu cama.

–Qué bien. –Fingió una sonrisa, para intentar engañar a su madre-. Gracias por cubrirme, mamá.

–De nada. Pero pareces preocupado.

–Lo estoy.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó sentándose en la cama, para verle más de cerca.

–Porque necesito obtener monedas y no sé cómo. Ese mundo no funciona si no obtiene eso a cambio.

–Pues piensa mañana en ello. Eres un chico listo y seguro que encontrarás una solución –se agachó y le dio un beso–. Buenas noches, hijo.

–Buenas noches mamá, y gracias por todo.

–De nada, corazón –le hizo una caricia en la cabeza y salió de allí, apagando la luz.

Cupido se cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a pensar. Sin dinero no podría comprarle otra rosa al joven de cabellos azules y ya se había asegurado de que si no pagaba por la cosas, no se las daban, después de todo era un tienda. ¿Qué podía hacer él para conseguir dinero? Nunca había trabajado antes y además, estaba el problema de que ni siquiera sabía contar. Ese era el mayor de todos los problemas. Quería demostrar que ya no era ningún niño, así que mientras pudiese, no le pediría ayuda a su madre. ¿Y a su padre? De pensarlo le entraba escalofríos.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Las horas pasaban y Cupido se estaba impacientando. No se le ocurría más opción que la que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Miró el reloj de la mesita, ya eran las tres de la mañana. A pesar de estar muy cansado sabía que no podría dormir hasta no cumplir con su cometido. Así que se incorporó en la cama, retiró las sábanas hacia atrás y se bajó de la cama con los pies descalzos. No le hacía falta encender la luz de su habitación, por la sencilla razón de que se conocía perfectamente su cuarto y que la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, iluminaba el lugar un poco.

Salió de su habitación, cruzó el pasillo y se fue al final de éste. Estaba frente a la puerta, levantó la mano para tocar con el puño cerrado, pero se detuvo al escuchar a sus padres reír y más concretamente a su madre. Enarcó una ceja en señal de confusión. ¿Qué hacía su madre levantada a esas horas? Se encogió de hombros y decidió abrir la puerta. Encontró a su padre casi encima de su madre, abrazándola y besándole el cuello, viendo cómo su madre sonreía, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos desnudos.

–Jajaja, Ares.

Cupido se quedó en silencio observándolos. ¿Qué se suponía que estaban haciendo en esas posturas? ¿Y por qué su madre sonreía y reía como loca?

Afrodita bajó un poco el cuello, y abrió los ojos exaltada al ver a su hijo con el pomo de la puerta todavía en la mano y mirando la escena extrañado.

–Cupido –se separó de Ares y se tapó con las sábanas– ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó nerviosa– ¿Has tenido un mal sueño?

Su padre se sentó en la cama– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –preguntó preocupado por si su hijo había visto más de la cuenta.

–Acabo de llegar. ¿Qué hacíais? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿A qué has venido? –le preguntó de nuevo su padre intentando cambiarle el tema.

–Yo... quiero hablar contigo.

–¿Y no podías haberte esperado a mañana? –refunfuñó.

–No, tiene que ser ahora.

–¿Es importante?

–Sí.

–Mn... Está bien, espérame en la cocina, enseguida voy.

–Está bien –le sonrió a su madre–. Buenas noches, mamá.

–Buenas noches mi pequeño.

Cupido cerró la puerta y se fue derecho a la cocina, encendió la luz y abrió la nevera para sacar un botellín de leche. Cerró la nevera y cogió un vaso del armario. Dejó ambas cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina, mientras sacaba la silla y se sentaba en ella. Después de haberse acomodado empezó a servirse el vaso hasta llenarlo mientras esperaba a su padre, que no tardó mucho en aparecer.

–¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

–Sí, son las tres y veinticinco minutos de la mañana.

Su padre se sentó frente a su hijo–. Pues espero que sea muy importante lo que me quieres decir, porque es muy tarde.

–Eso no es problema, estabas despierto y mamá también.

–Yo... ¿Qué es eso que me quieres decir? –decidió desviar el tema.

–Papá, ¿a ti te pagan por hacer tu trabajo, no?

–Bueno, no exactamente. Me dan una ofrenda.

–¿Es algo dorado, no?

–Sí. –Contestó, y al ver como su hijo no decía nada más, decidió cerciorarse de una cosa- ¿Para eso me has hecho que me levante?

–En cierta forma –reconoció-. Papá, yo sé que estoy castigado y sabes que aunque no me gusta ese castigo lo estoy cumpliendo y pienso que sería más llevadero para mí y trabajaría más rápido... sí. –alargó la última palabra.

–¿Sí?

–Si esa ofrenda me la dieras a mí a cambio de mi castigo. –finalizó, dándole un trago a su vaso de leche.

–Hijo –al mirar a su hijo, sabía que no se trataba de una broma-, estás castigado, no premiado. –le hizo ver, poniendo ambas brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

–Pero, es que...

–Dime, ¿qué clase de padre que castiga a su hijo le da una ofrenda a cambio?

–Sólo digo que me animaría más a cumplir este castigo impuesto por ti, si me dieras a cambio cosas doradas.

–Bueno, supongamos que lo hago. ¿Para qué quieres tú cosas doradas que ni siquiera te sirven en el Olimpo?

–Pues, me haría muy feliz tenerlas, me gustaría aprender a contar.

–¿Y para qué quieres tu aprender a contar?

–Para ser más culto.

–Hijo, nadie del Olimpo sabe contar. Ni yo, ni tu madre, ni ninguno de la familia, ¿Quién te enseñaría? –le mintió a propósito para ver por donde le saldría su hijo. Estaba claro que tramaba algo, pero parecía no estar dispuesto a decírselo.

–Yo solo.

–¿Tú solo? Será una broma –lo miró con incredulidad–. Sabes que sería como poner baratija en la casa. –le recordó ya que eso en el Olimpo no tenía ningún valor.

–Pero piensa esto, en lugar de tirar por ejemplo veinticinco flechas en un solo día y a regañadientes, tiraría más de setenta y cinco, contento. Si me das una cosa dorada por cada flecha que le tire a su dueño.

–A mi no me ofrecen tantas cosas doradas, quizás a la estatua de mi padre, Zeus. O incluso a la de tu madre.

–Pues habla con ellos, piensa que así iré más rápido en mi castigo.

–¿Esto lo haces para librarte del castigo?

–No, sólo para hacerlo más llevadero. –le dio otro sorbo a su vaso, dejándolo esta vez sobre la mesa. Realmente su padre era un hueso duro de roer, pero tenía que intentarlo, ya que era su única esperanza.

–Y dime ¿qué harás con tantas cosas doradas en tu poder?

–No lo sé. Supongo que lo que hace todo niño de mi edad, comprar cosas de mi utilidad.

–¿Qué cosas si aquí todo se cambia por otra cosa? –preguntó sin entenderlo.

–Ya lo sabrás, mientras tanto es un secreto.

Su padre lo miró intensamente para intentar adivinar que intenciones tenía esta vez su hijo, mientras éste bebía de nuevo de su vaso para que esa mirada no le intimidara.

–Sabes que cuando termines de beberte ese vaso te voy a seguir mirando de la misma manera. –aclaró el padre, al saber que su hijo intentaba escudarse de su mirada disimuladamente.

–Ujum –se escuchó un "aja" ahogado por el líquido que bebía.

–Bien, me alegra que lo tengas claro y que lo sepas porque la leche ya se te está acabando.

"Vaya, me ha pillado. Pues no tengo de otra que comportarme como un hombre y aceptar lo que me diga", dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y miró a su padre fijamente– ¿Y qué has decidido?

–¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? Nunca te he pegado.

–No te tengo miedo –contestó temeroso.

–Pues no lo parece.

–Creo que es normal que un hijo respete a su padre, "¿cómo no tenerle miedo, si el día que me castigó casi me cae un rayo en la cabeza y me mata?".

–Claro.

–Sabes que tengo un carácter muy fuerte papá, tanto como el tuyo. Así que dime de una vez tu decisión para poder irme a dormir o quedarme toda la noche en vela.

Rompió a reír ante esas palabras–. Jajaja, eres igual que yo. Cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza, no hay quien te lo saque hasta que no te sales con la tuya.

–Exacto –contestó con decisión–. Si tú no me ayudas, buscaré las cosas doradas por mi cuenta.

–Tienes mucho empeño en ello.

–Pues sí.

Ares levantó el brazo y dirigió su mano hasta la cabeza del pequeño bicolor, quien cerró los ojos al sentir ese peso en su cabeza. Le revolvió los cabellos a su hijo, quien se sorprendió por ese acto.

–Intentaré complacerte.

–Después de todo, nadie puede contra el dios de la guerra, papá.

–Tienes razón, tu madre creo que no se opondrá.

–Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?

–Me entra pereza de saber que nunca te hartarías de pedirme ese favor. Conociéndote como te conozco, puedes tirarte así años, así que, está bien.

–¡Genial! –Se levantó corriendo de su sitio y abrazó efusivamente a su padre, quien no se lo esperaba por nada del mundo–. Te quiero papá, muchas gracias. Prometo tirar muchas flechas, ya verás. Seré tan rápido, que hasta dudarás de que lo haya hecho.

Su padre correspondió el abrazo, porque bueno, a pesar de ser orgulloso como su hijo, no podía permitirse el no abrazar a su propio hijo siendo ésta la ocasión perfecta en la que no le obligaría a nada.

–¿Puedo empezar mañana mismo?

–Claro, cuando tú quieras –miró hacia la puerta y vio a una sonriente afrodita asomada por el marco de la puerta que se alejaba de allí con pasos cautelosos y silenciosos.

El menor se retiró de los brazos de su padre y colocó el vaso vacío en el fregadero– ¿Sabes papá? Acabas de hacerme muy feliz –sonrió.

–Tú a mi también –aclaró, al pensar en el abrazo. Se puso de pie y miró por última vez en la noche al pequeño–. Buenas noches, hijo –caminó unos pasos hacia la salida.

–Buenas noches, papá –dijo saliendo tras él.

–Por cierto, Cupido –se dio la vuelta aunque seguía andando–. Antes de entrar a nuestro cuarto, toca la puerta. –le recordó.

–Claro, lo haré. –dijo adelantándose, dirigiéndose a oscuras a su habitación. Ares apagó la luz de la cocina y con pasos silenciosos, se cercioró primero de que su niño se había metido en la habitación. Se asomó con cautela al cuarto y vio a Cupido meterse en la cama, acostándose de lado. Acto seguido se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta al entrar.

–Pensaba que estarías dormida ya –le confesó el hombre, metiéndose en la cama, a la vez que se tapaba con las sábanas y veía cómo su mujer se echaba más hacia el lado para hacerle hueco a su marido.

–Iba a hacerlo, pero me moría de curiosidad por saber que era tan importante para él –colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Ares, sintiendo las tiernas caricias de su marido sobre su cabeza.

–¿Has visto que abrazo me ha dado? Incluso me ha dicho, te quiero papá –sonrió–. Aunque es un chico nervioso, problemático y malhumorado, tiene un gran corazón. No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado a que llegue este momento. A pesar de lo que hizo, lo quiero mucho.

–Es mi pequeño.

–Nuestro pequeño –corrigió el hombre.

–¿Y qué te ha pedido?

–Quiere que le dé una ofrenda dorada por cada flecha que le tire a su dueño.

–Eso está bien, así se animaría un poco más con el castigo.

–Sí, eso me ha dicho él, así que he aceptado. Ese chico es mi orgullo.

–Ares, ¿has comprobado que se haya ido a su habitación a dormir?

–Sí, tranquila. Si lo conozco como creo que lo conozco, habrá caído en un profundo sueño y a pesar de ser ya tan tarde, mañana estará descansado -Le acarició la barriga a su mujer, sonrió y se ocultó bajo las sábanas.

–Ares, jajaja –cogió con ambas manos la almohada que estaba debajo de su cabeza–. Ah –jadeó al sentir lo que le hacía su marido bajo las sábanas.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Mientras que en una habitación había juerga, en la otra había tranquilidad y paz. Cierto bicolor ahora dormía a pierna suelta en la cama y soñaba con el chico de sus sueños que no dejaba de cautivarlo cada día más.

–Jajaja, Takao –sonrió sonrojándose, aunque él no era consciente de ello.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

A la mañana siguiente, un bicolor se entregaba por completo a su castigo. Estaba deseoso de que se le acabaran las flechas para ir a por más. Ya había ido ocho veces a su casa a por flechas cuando normalmente sólo iba una vez al día. Se moría de ganas por que su padre le diera dinero y así poder ver a Takao de nuevo. Todavía no había podido hacer hueco en su "trabajo" para poder ir a verlo a la tienda o a su piso. Ardía en deseos de volverlo a ver. Quería saber si ese idiota, de nombre Michael, osaba todavía molestarlo. De nuevo echó mano a su alfaja y comprobó que sólo le quedaba una flecha. La lanzó a su dueño sin mucho miramiento y precisión, dando como siempre en el blanco. ¿Por qué siempre que lanzaba una flecha, los chicos tenían que besar a las chicas o viceversa? No lo terminaba de entender, ¿qué se sentía con un beso en la boca? Su padre y su madre siempre se lo daban y ya parecía algo normal, pero él quería averiguar la razón.

Subió a su casa a por más flechas, pero su madre sólo le pudo conseguir una. Ya que al lanzarlas tan rápido, no le daba tiempo a su "tío Hefes" como lo llamaba él a forjarlas, por órdenes de su padre Ares, quien se encontraba con Zeus, su abuelo, creando lluvias y tormentas en sitios de sequía.

Bajó rápidamente de nuevo por novena vez a la tierra, ésta vez la flecha iluminaba a un chico que estaba discutiendo con otro.

–Te digo la verdad, ¿por qué no me crees?

–Ya no sé qué pensar.

–Confía en mí como lo hacías antes.

–No puedo hacerlo, ya no sé si volverás con él o no.

–Pero, yo... te juro que no te soy infiel.

Cupido miraba atento a la flecha y la escena que había ante sus ojos. ¿Acaso debía dispararle la flecha a uno de esos dos chicos? La flecha no tardó en aclararle hacia quien tenía que disparar. Y así lo hizo, y lo que vio ante sus ojos no se lo esperaba. Los chicos se abrazaron y se besaron. ¿Besarse? ¿Acaso los chicos se podían besar entre ellos? Eso era nuevo para él. Nunca había presenciado nada igual antes, pero miraba a su alrededor y la gente ni siquiera les prestaba atención. ¿Acaso estaba la gente acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de escenas en la calle? Ya se fijaría más en esos detalles, ahora tenía que volver a casa para ver si había más flechas y en caso negativo, irse a la tienda para ver que hacía Takao.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–¿En qué piensas Takao? –preguntó la joven Mariam apoyada en el mostrador de la tienda.

–En nada. –contestó, estando en la misma pose, viendo las personas de la calle pasar de largo gracias al escaparate.

–¿Pues sabes en quién pienso yo?

–No sé, Mariam.

–En el chico que te regalo la rosa, no veas cómo estaba. –confesó.

–Jajaja, no creo que sea bueno para ti pensar en él de esa manera. ¿Qué diría Zeo si se entera?

–Pero no se va a enterar. Deja volar tu imaginación como lo hago yo.

–¿Cómo lo haces tú? –Sonrió enarcado una ceja–. No sé si es buena idea.

–No me refería a nada erótico. Para mí no hay nadie como mi marido. Es sólo que era muy guapo, alto, ¿y te fijaste en sus ojos?

–No, la verdad es que no.

–¿Crees qué volverá?

–No sé, a lo mejor se confundió de persona. Y no sé qué hacemos aquí parados, apoyados en el mostrador.

–Esperando al hombre que nos va atraer los bonsáis.

–Es verdad, ya se me había olvidado.

–Takao, ¿por qué no me dices que piensas en ese chico?

–¿En el de la rosa?

–Sí.

–¡Ja! Porque no lo hago, Mariam. –aclaró, mirándole ahora.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó devolviéndole la mirada.

–Segurísimo y no intentes lo que estás intentando hacer.

–¿Y qué intento?

–Pues hacer que me fije en ese chico –le dijo en tono evidente.

–Yo no pretendo eso, te lo juro.

Takao iba a reprocharle, pero en ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, indicando que alguien había entrado.

Cuando ambos miraron para ver de quien se trataba, salieron del mostrador sonrientes al ver al hijo de Mariam.

–Hola, mamá –saludó el pequeño corriendo hacia su madre, a la vez que ésta se agachaba para abrazar a su hijo que tenía la cara pintada.

–Hola, ¿te lo has pasado bien jugando en el teatro?

–Sí, soy un gato.

–Ya lo veo. –le sonrió.

–Hola Zeo –saludó Takao.

–Hola, tío Takao –fue derecho hacia él, sintiendo como Takao lo cogía y lo levantaba todo lo alto que podía.

–Arriba –sonrió, viendo cómo el pequeño Zeo reía a carcajadas.

–¿Dónde está papá, Zeo?

–Me ha dicho que ahora mismo venía.

–¿Eres un gatito pequeño? –le preguntó Takao, sentando al pequeño en el mostrador.

–Sí.

–¿De qué color?

–Pues hoy de color marrón.

Al ver a este pequeño, recordó al que se encontró hacía unos días y no pudo evitar pensar en que quizá el hijo de Mariam lo habría visto alguna vez–. Zeo, ¿has visto un niño pequeño en el teatro, vestido de ángel con el cabello grisáceo?

–No.

–Ah, bueno. –pensó que seguramente mucho niños acudían al teatro y que aunque se hubiesen cruzado, quizá Zeo no se hubiese dado cuenta. O tal vez, en verdad hoy ese niño no habría estado en el teatro- ¿Quieres ver un truco, Zeo?

–¡Sí!

Takao puso su mano frente al niño–. Mira atentamente esta mano. Es muy importante que no la pierdas de vista. –El pequeño asentía concentrándose en mirar esa mano– Zeo, ¿qué tienes detrás de esa oreja? –acercó su mano hasta la oreja e hizo que saliera de ella una moneda.

–¡Hala! ¡Mira mamá, es una moneda! –dijo emocionado mirando ahora a su madre.

–Con ella te puedes comprar chuches. –le dijo Takao, dándole la moneda en la mano.

–¿Puedo mami? –la miró preocupado por la contestación de su madre.

–Claro, ¿pero que se dice?

–Gracias, tío Takao. –sonrió viendo la moneda.

–De nada. –sonrió al ver al niño feliz.

Otra vez escucharon la campanilla de la puerta sonar, así que Mariam se dio la vuelta comprobando que era su marido.

–Hola a todos –saludó el recién llegado.

–Hola –contestó Takao.

–Hola –contestó su mujer– ¿Dónde estabas?

–Comprando unos pastelillos para vosotros, tenéis que tener hambre.

–Gracias por el detalle, cielo –se acercó a él y le dio un beso, poniendo los pastelillos en el mostrador.

–Mira papá, tío Takao me ha sacado una moneda de la oreja.

–Qué bien.

–Cuando sea grande quiero ser un mago como el tío Takao –decía el pequeño con ilusión.

–Claro que sí –contestó Zeo padre–. Ahora tenemos que ir a casa y lavarte bien la cara –se acercó hasta su hijo para cogerlo en brazos y ponerlo en el suelo–. Me alegro de verte, Takao –le sonrió estrechándole la mano, siendo correspondido–. Por cierto, a mi chica no le hagas mucho caso, está loca.

–No es verdad –reprochó la joven cruzándose de brazos.

–Jajaja, era una broma –respondió su marido. Takao reía ante esa escena. Siempre era igual, Zeo hacia "enfadar" a su mujer o decía cosas graciosas. La verdad es que se llevaban muy bien, eran grandes amigos, pero no tenían tiempo para verse. Aunque Takao lo entendía perfectamente, ambos tenían un hijo en común y con hijos era muy difícil hacer planes.

–Bueno, nos vamos –dijo Zeo dándole la mano a su hijo.

–Tened cuidado –advirtió Mariam.

–Sí mamá.-le respondió su marido con una sonrisa-. Zeo, despídete de ellos.

–Adiós mami, adiós tío Takao.

–Adiós Zeos, cuidaos mucho los dos –les despidió el moreno de piel.

Padre e hijo sonrieron y salieron de la tienda, dejando de nuevo solos a Mariam y Takao.

–¿Todavía sigues pensando en ese niño?

–Sí, es que, bueno –no sabía ni como debía de continuar la frase-. La verdad es que no lo he vuelto a ver. No sé, a lo mejor se asustó. Puede que ese día por casualidad llegase hasta la tienda, pero no me dio tiempo a...

–¿A hacerte su amiguito?

–Pues la verdad es que sí.

–Ya volverá, a lo mejor no era de esta zona.

–Supongo.

Escucharon de nuevo la campanilla sonar. Viendo al atractivo bicolor entrar con una mano tras su espalda.

–Hola –saludó el recién llegado.

–Hola –contestaron.

Cupido sonrió y se acercó hasta el de cabellos azules con una mano tras la espalda–. Es para ti –dijo mostrando lo que había en su mano, tras su espalda.

–Una rosa blanca –contestó Takao tomándola con cuidado, ya que la rosa estaba todavía con sus espinas.

–La he cogido para ti –dijo metiéndose la yema del dedo pulgar en la boca, intentando quitarse una espina que se había clavado por coger la rosa–. Espero que te guste, es que no tenía dinero para comprártela.

–Es muy bonita, gracias pero no tenías porqué molestarte.

_Flash Back_

Cupido bajaba de nuevo del Olimpo. Sonrió al saber que ya no quedaban más flechas y que todavía era temprano. Por cortesía de su madre, cada vez que se tocara en la nuca, cambiaría su apariencia. Así que se ocultó tras unos arbustos para esconderse y se cambió su apariencia. Ya venía vestido con la ropa que había escogido y gracias a que era invisible mientras volaba por sus propios deseos, nadie vería a un niño llevar una ropa exageradamente grande para su edad. Salió de los arbustos como si nada, encontrándose con un señor que limpiaba el jardín. No le tomó mayor importancia, así que salió de allí como si nada.

–¡Eh! ¡Fuera del césped! ¡Acabo de limpiarlo y no se le permite el paso a nadie! –gruñó el hombre.

–Yo no lo sabía, no volverá a pasar. –se disculpó.

–¡Claro que no volverá a pasar! ¡No quiero volver a verte por aquí o te denunció! ¡Yo Kai Hiwatari no me pongo desde las seis de la mañana a limpiar los jardines de este parque, para que un don nadie me lo pise y ensucie mi césped!

"¿Pero que se ha creído este viejo gruñón? Todavía está a tiempo de que le lance una flecha y lo deje clavado en el sitio. Pero no es el momento, tengo que ir a ver a Takao".

–¿¡Me estás escuchando!? –continuó el hombre.

–Sí, sí –contestó restándole importancia cuando sus ojos captaron algo que le llamó la atención. Detrás de ese viejo gruñón, había un rosal, y no sólo eso, eran de color blancas. Sonrió de forma macabra al pensar que así, castigaría a ese viejo. Si le molestaba que le hubiera pisado el césped sin querer, no quería ni imaginarse que le ocurriría si una rosa sospechosamente desapareciera de allí.

Caminó con calma, intentando hacer tiempo para que ese viejo que estaba todavía mirándolo, desapareciera de su vista. Salió del parque, y se asomó por los barrotes de estos, viendo cómo el viejo cogía un cubo grande de basura enganchado a un artefacto extraño con ruedas y se iba hacia otro lado. Esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, así que corriendo fue hacia el rosal y cogió la rosa más blanca y grande de todas.

–¡Ay! –se quejó al pincharse, pero eso no lo detuvo y consiguió cortar la rosa con más cuidado, saliendo de allí victorioso sin que lo viera el viejo gruñón.

_Fin Flash Back_

–Ten cuidado al cogerla –le advirtió–. Pincha un poco –siguió mordiéndose en la parte que tenía clavada la espina.

–¿Te has clavado una espina? –preguntó Mariam al observar que el chico no paraba de meterse el dedo en la boca.

–No sé, me duele, pero no me veo nada.

–Déjame ver –el bicolor extendió su mano y Mariam comprobó que si tenía una espina clavada–. Takao, ¿por qué no se la quitas? Yo voy a atender a ese cliente.

–¿Qué cliente? –preguntó el joven mirando a su alrededor.

–Al que ha llamado diciendo que iba a venir.

Takao miró al bicolor y le sonrió nerviosamente–. Sígueme, te quitaré esa espina –se dio media vuelta y olió la rosa. Cupido lo seguía embobado. Takao lo condujo hasta una sala en la que había un asiento.

–Siéntate, por favor –le pidió amablemente.

El bicolor entró a esa pequeña sala. No dejaba de mirar al moreno y eso ponía nervioso a éste. Como Takao le dijo, se sentó en la silla y para no variar seguía con la mirada puesta en él. El moreno abrió un pequeño botiquín que estaba pegado en la pared. Sacó una pequeña aguja y la desinfectó con alcohol, para después sacar un mechero de su bolsillo. El bicolor enarcó una ceja y estaba ansioso por saber para que servía eso. Takao se arrodilló en el suelo poniéndose frente a él.

–Dámela –pidió poniendo la palma de su mano, esperando a que ese chico la pusiera sobre la suya. Cupido se la estrechó sin pensárselo–. Jajaja, me refería a la mano en la que tienes la espina.

Cupido sonrió–. Es esta –se la estiró– ¿Por qué no te sientas en una silla?

–Estoy bien así, gracias –empezó a quemar al aguja.

–Si quieres, puedo darte mi silla.

–No es necesario –cogió el dedo del bicolor y empezó a meter la aguja en la piel con el objetivo de sacar fuera la espina– ¿Te duele? –miraba con esmero en el dedo, intentando sacar la aguja.

–¿Eh? –preguntó fijándose bien en las facciones de Takao. Tenía que mirar cada detalle, no sabía si volvería a tener al joven tan de cerca en otra ocasión.

Takao lo miró un segundo para ver cómo éste seguía sin apartarle la mirada–. Que si te duele.

–No, ¿por qué? ¿Debería? –preguntó preocupado.

–No, o eso creo –contestó bajando la mirada de nuevo.

–Tienes unos ojos preciosos, aunque noto cierta tristeza en ellos.

–No tienen motivos para estar alegres. –reconoció-. Gracias por la rosa y por ese piropo.

–De nada, pero solo digo lo que veo. –sonrió.

Takao consiguió sacarle la espina y la tiró al suelo–. Ya está fuera –le soltó el dedo y se puso de pie.

–¿Tan rápido? –preguntó el otro levantando la cabeza hacia arriba para verlo.

–Sí –contestó tirando la aguja a una papelera.

El de ojos carmesí se miró los dedos rápidamente, buscándose otra espina para poder estar cerca del de cabellos azules.

–Tengo que volver al trabajo –advirtió Takao, dándose la vuelta.

–¡Espera! –extendió su brazo para detenerlo, aunque no llegó a tocarlo. Takao al escuchar esas palabras, volvió a girarse confundido–. Yo... yo... –no sabía ni que decirle-. Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí y... me gustaría pedirte un favor.

–¿A mí? Pero si no me conoces.

–Pero pareces muy buena persona. Verás, me gustaría que me enseñases a contar... dinero.

–¿Y por qué yo?

–Porque soy nuevo aquí y no conozco a nadie.

–Pero yo... –fue interrumpido por ese extraño.

–Por favor –se puso de pie frente a Takao impidiéndole el paso sin querer–. Volveré mañana –le sonrió–. Hasta entonces –salió de ahí sin saber muy bien hacia donde iba, dejando a Takao desconcertado. Takao apagó la luz de la sala y se dirigió hasta el mostrador, viendo cómo el bicolor salía de ahí despidiéndose de Mariam.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Zei Kinomiya–ivanov. Zeiriyu:** Bueno ya ves lo que Cupido ha hecho para obtener dinero y también ha podido acercarse a Takao. Fíjate que inocente nos salió que ni siquiera sospecha lo que hacían levantados sus padres a esas horas, jajaja.

**Hakura–Black:** Gracias por tu review. Pues sí, creo que este es tu primer review en uno de mis fics. No sospechaba ni que me leyeras, eso es debido a la ausencia del review, pero bueno, ahora sé que los leíste todos los que estaban relacionados con esta pareja y que te gustaron, y eso me hace feliz. ¿Y de dónde crees que sacará el nombre?

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Jajaja, si lo del semáforo sabía que te haría reír pero me imagino tu cara cuando leíste lo de Afrodita y Ares en la habitación recién terminados de tu sabes qué, y Cupido con cara de descubrimiento, jajaja.

**Wuonero:** Lo del Messenger es mejor que tú te conectes cuando puedas y si yo te veo conectarme porque no se las horas de diferencia que nos llevamos. De todas formas si tú lo averiguas házmelo saber. Te mandé dos mensajes privados pero no sé si te llegarían porque no recibí contestación tuya.

**Kari Hiwatari:** ya leí la continuación de tu fic y me encantó, ya te dejé el comentario. Y bueno, excusas la verdad es que Cupido no encuentra, sólo que hace lo que le viene a la mente. Y aunque quiera comportarse como adolescente, aún sigue comportándose como un crío (lo del jardinero y cuando descubrió a sus padres en la habitación) jejeje, ya se le ha ocurrido cómo acercarse a Takao, ¿pero qué pensará Takao de todo esto?

Si les gusta esta historia, no se corten en dejar su opinión o review, yo los esperaré. Cuidaos, xao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CUPIDO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao detuvo su paso, mirando fijamente esa puerta. Estaba desconcertado por la naturalidad con la que ese chico hablaba frente a él. Incluso le había pedido un favor, el cual no estaba seguro si debía aceptar.

–Takao.

–¿Um?

¿Qué haces ahí parado?

–Nada –caminó hasta Mariam.

En cuanto Takao se puso en el mostrador, Mariam le cogió sorpresivamente de las manos–. Cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha invitado a salir?

Takao enarcó la ceja mirándola–. No, Mariam. No me ha invitado a salir.

–¿Qué? No, imposible.

–¿Por qué imposible? No te estoy engañando.

–No, aquí hay truco.

–Mariam, piénsalo un poco. No nos conocemos de nada y... ni siquiera sé su nombre.

–Pero le gustas, estoy segura –sonrió.

–No. No le gustó –negó con la cabeza.

–Pero si es evidente, te regala rosas. Incluso ésta última la ha cortado de dios sabe donde para traértela. Eso es muy romántico.

–Mariam, no veas cosas donde no las hay. A lo mejor sólo lo hace para... para... –intentaba buscar alguna explicación, pero no la encontraba.

–¿Para? –le animó a continuar.

–¿Y yo qué sé? Pero no tiene porqué ser porque le gusto... ¿verdad? –se soltó de las manos de Mariam con suavidad.

–Hombre, no sé. Pero a mí me parece que si le gustas, o al menos eso aparenta –vio cómo Takao apoyó ambos codos sobre el mostrador, recargando su cabeza sobre la palma de las manos, mirando hacia la puerta con cara de preocupación. Recordó lo mal que lo había pasado hace unos días así que intentó cambiarle el tema–. O puede que tengas razón y sean cosas mías. ¿Sabes? He soñado con que un globo gigante me secuestraba y que Zeo era el secuestrador, jajaja. Naturalmente no quería que nadie me salvase. –dijo con picaresca.

Takao la miró con una sonrisa– ¿Tu marido era tu secuestrador?

–Sí, imagínate. Yo sólo buscaba un rinconcito apartado para estar a solas con él, jajaja.

–Jajaja, ¿no estabais solos?

–No, su jefe también estaba en el sueño y era el jefe de la banda que me secuestraba. El sueño ha tenido su parte buena y mala.

–¿Cuál?

–La buena cuando me escapé con Zeo a una selva tropical e intimamos y la mala cuando me despertó el dichoso reloj esta mañana. ¿Y tú qué has soñado?

–No recuerdo el sueño entero. Sólo unos cuantos detalles. Verás, soñaba que estaba dormido en la cama. Sentí cómo alguien me arropaba con las sábanas y una voz que me decía algo...

–¿Qué te decía?

– Sueña con los ángeles, porque yo lo haré contigo. Después sentí una suave caricia en mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos y vi cómo un pequeño ángel le decía a Zeus que cuidase de mí en su ausencia y lo acariciaba. Quería salir detrás de ese ángel, pero estaba muy cansado, así que volví a cerrar los ojos y eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

–¿Y cómo era ese ángel?

–Por el tamaño era más bien un angelito, vestía con una especie de túnica y tenía alas tras la espalda. ¿Crees qué sea algún tipo de señal?

–No sé, a lo mejor tienes un angelito que te cuida y te protege todo el tiempo.

–Nunca había soñado algo así antes, y te juro que era muy real.

–Puede que sea porque echas de menos a tu amiguito.

Se encogió de hombros–. Puede ser. ¿Has regado los Pensamientos y las Azucenas del patio?

–No, pensaba hacerlo cuando llegase el hombre de los bonsáis.

–Mejor los riego yo y tú recibe al hombre de los bonsáis, ¿de acuerdo?

–Como quieras –le sonrió.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cupido veía cómo su padre ponía una moneda sobre otra mientras contaba. Ya tenía sobre la mesa varios montones que constaban de diez monedas cada uno.

–Cincuenta y ocho, cincuenta y nueve, sesenta... –contaba su padre, fijándose en las facciones de su hijo. Aunque le había dicho que realmente él si sabía contar, pareció que no le importó el hecho de que le hubiese mentido.

"Qué bien, si sigo a este ritmo podré comprarle más rosas a Takao. Qué lástima que me haya sacado la espina del dedo tan rápido. Después de todo a merecido la pena pincharme no sólo porque le he hecho feliz a él y me ha tocado", sonrió de forma desafiante. "También he fastidiado a ese viejo gruñón. Cómo me gustaría ver la cara que pone cuando descubra que accidentalmente una rosa le ha desaparecido".

–Setenta y ocho... Cupido, ¿a qué viene esa cara? –preguntó su padre quien al ver la cara de su hijo le prestó un poco de atención.

–¡Ah! Nada papá. Sigue contando.

–No habrás hecho alguna travesura, ¿verdad?

–No, por favor sigue contando.

–Sesenta y nueve y ochenta –soltó la última moneda–. Ochenta ofrendas de oro. Es un trato, así que coge lo que es tuyo –miró impresionado a su hijo–. No puedo creer que hayas lanzado ochenta flechas.

–Pues mamá ha apuntado en el papiro las flechas que me he llevado.

–Sí, me lo ha enseñado. Es que... tiene que ser algo muy grande... alguna razón que ocultas, por la que deseas estas ofrendas. Espero que no sea para algún día hacer una travesura.

–No papá, es para una buena causa. Ya aprendí la lección hace tiempo.

–Me alegra que haya sido así.

Cupido empezó a meter el dinero en un pequeño saquito para cerrarlo con cuerda– ¿Cenarás aquí?

–No lo sé. Eso depende de lo que decidáis vosotros –Afrodita entró a la cocina tarareando una canción.

–Por mi puedes quedarte, tu presencia aquí le hace feliz a mamá, además está más guapa desde ayer. –reconoció el niño.

–¿Tú qué dices Diosa del Amor? –preguntó su marido dirigiendo la mirada a su mujer.

–Por mi te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras –sonrió guiñándole un ojo a Ares, mientras cogía una zanahoria pelada de la nevera y le daba un sensual mordisco, creando provocación en el mayor.

Cupido miraba a ambos, como esperando que alguien le explicase porqué su padre estaba tan embobado por ver a su madre comerse una simple zanahoria. Se encogió de hombros al ver que no le iban a prestar atención. Cogió el saco en la mano y se lo llevó a su habitación para esconderlo en alguna nube segura.

Ares aprovechando la ausencia de su hijo se puso de pie y se acercó a Afrodita.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Takao, ¿estás listo ya? –preguntó la impaciente chica.

–Espera un momento –contestó buscando algo en la pequeña sala.

–Ya es hora de cerrar. Si no nos damos prisa, ya sabes que los clientes pueden venir y recuerda esa vez que no pararon de venir fuera de horario.

–Lo sé –contestó saliendo de la habitación–. Es sólo un segundo.

–¿Qué estás buscando? –le preguntó curiosa.

–Nada –contestó mirando a su alrededor.

–Pues si no buscas nada, ¿por qué no nos hemos ido ya?

El de cabellos azules empezó a mirar detrás del mostrador, para ver si encontraba lo que andaba buscando. Se puso una mano en el mentón para pensar mientras su amiga lo observaba detenidamente–. No recuerdo dónde la he puesto.

–¿El qué? –Preguntó sin comprender porqué su amigo no le decía que era lo que buscaba tan ansiosamente. Pronto cayó en la cuenta de que debía de ser algo importante–. Buscas la rosa, ¿verdad?

–Err...

–La tengo yo. –respondió llamando la atención del joven.

–¿Y qué haces tú con mi rosa? –preguntó incrédulo.

–Jajaja, no sabía que te afectase tanto que te guardara una rosa que te ha regalado un extraño. Pero podrías haberme dicho antes que eso era lo que buscabas. –Abrió una bolsa que tenía en la mano y sacó la rosa–. Toma, pensaba dártela.

–¿Dónde estaba? No recuerdo donde la dejé.

–Estaba en el suelo de la sala. Justo al lado de la mesa. Supongo que debiste de dejarla ahí y se te cayó al suelo si no la colocaste bien. Takao –lo nombró viendo que el otro empezó a oler la rosa.

–Dime.

–Estás sonrojado.

–¿Qué? –Se tocó una mejilla para ver si la sentía caliente–. No es verdad.

–Te lo digo enserio. ¿Por qué te iba a mentir? Además, sabes que ese no es mi estilo.

–¿Nos podemos ir ya? –intentó evadir el tema.

–Claro, por cierto, ¿crees que volverá el chico atractivo? –le preguntó saliendo del mostrador.

–¿El chico atractivo? –preguntó imitándola.

–Sí, bueno, tú ya sabes quién. Es que no sé su nombre, así que será chico atractivo como le llame. ¿Te ha dicho cómo se llama?

–No, lo cierto es que no. Pero creo que volverá –se adelantó en salir de la tienda dejando a Mariam con la palabra en la boca.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El pequeño bicolor entraba a la cocina como si nada, hasta que una escena lo dejó boquiabierto. Su madre estaba sobre la encimera de la cocina, rodeando con sus piernas a su padre que estaba de pie muy junto a ella mientras se besaban como locos.

Un pequeño nervio óptico le apareció en el ojo derecho, ¿a qué se debía esa escenita? Ahora empezaba a creer que los bebes no venían del Olimpo. Aquí había gato encerrado y él tenía que liberarlo como fuese. Tosió un par de veces para llamar la atención de sus padres quienes estaban bastante acaramelados.

Los padres se separaron nerviosos al escuchar esa tos procedente de su hijo, mientras miraban al pequeño. –¿Pero cuándo? ¿Por qué no haces más ruido al entrar?– preguntó su padre.

–¿Qué hacíais?

–Nada– respondió su madre bajándose la túnica que estaba más arriba de la rodilla.

–¿Por qué os besabais así?

–¿Por qué va a ser? Porque nos queremos –respondió su padre.

–He visto a gente besarse, pero no los había visto en esa posición tan extraña –admitió con un toque de investigación en su mirada.

–Postura. ¿Qué postura? –preguntó Ares separándose de Afrodita quien se hubiese bajado de la encimera en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su niño estaba ahí, de no ser porque su marido le impedía salir al estar tan cerca de ella. Lo mejor era intentar disimular.

–¿Tienes hambre, cariño? He preparado un plato que te va a encantar, ayúdame a poner la mesa. –se apresuró a decirle la madre a su hijo.

–Está bien –caminó hasta el cajón para coger los cubiertos, aunque no por ello había olvidado su pregunta.

La mesa ya estaba puesta y la tensión se respiraba en el aire. Tanto Ares como Afrodita, estaban cenando o eso intentaban, porque su hijo no paraba de mirarlos y eso les hacía sentirse muy nerviosos.

–Ares, ¿no quieres un poco más de néctar? –preguntó la mujer.

–Claro –respondió viendo como su mujer le llenaba el vaso de néctar. Ahora se estaba sintiendo como su hijo cuando él le interrogaba y Cupido no hacía más que beber algo de líquido. Le sonrió con nerviosismo a ambos como si todo marchase de maravilla y empezó tranquilamente a beber. Afrodita pinchó una patata y se la echó a la boca.

–¿De dónde vienen los niños? –preguntó sorpresivamente Cupido, haciendo que su padre echase el néctar que se estaba bebiendo y que tosiera como resultado de un atragantamiento.

–¿A qué viene eso ahora? –preguntó su padre.

El niño simplemente se encogió de hombros–. Tengo mucha curiosidad en saberlo –sonrió al ver las caras de sus padres– ¿Tan terrible es que me entere de la verdad?

Afrodita miró a su marido–. Cupido, eres muy pequeño para preguntar esas cosas, quizás cuando tengas más edad.

–Mamá, será una broma. Porque tengo más de quinientos años. Desde los trece años, creo que debía de enterarme de cosas que me ocultáis –sonrió de forma maliciosa hacia su padre quien se limpiaba la sudor que le resbalaba por la frente con una servilleta– ¿Tienes calor papá?

–Es... normal, he estado a punto de atragantarme.

–Vale. Tu contestarás a mi duda.– Se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta –¿Y bien?–

–¿Y bien qué?

–¿De dónde vienen los niños?

–Es un tema complicado del que tiene que hablarte tu madre.

–¿Yo? Yo no puedo, no estoy preparada para contarle algo así –miró a Ares recriminándole con la mirada lo que acababa de decir.

–Pues habérselo contado antes, mujer. –le recriminó el padre nervioso, mirándose los dos fijamente.

–¿Pero qué dices? Si fue idea tuya ocultarle a Cupido las cosas.

–Fue tu idea. Además, tú te expresas mejor que yo y eres su madre.

–Y tu eres su padre, y el es un niño, os entendéis mejor entre hombres. –añadió la madre.

El bicolor miraba a ambos, cabeceando de un lado a otro, intentando presenciar quien iba a ganar esa batalla.

–Ares, quedamos en que esperaríamos hasta que cumpliera los 600 años. –le recordó la rubia.

–Bueno, pero ha surgido el tema y está impaciente por saber de dónde vienen los niños. Si no se lo decimos nosotros, puede averiguarlo por otras personas, ¿te gustaría eso?

–Claro que no. Y no le des pistas a nuestro hijo del tema.

–¿Qué pista? Sólo he dicho la verdad. Si no se lo explicamos nosotros, lo harán otros.

–¡Eh! –Interrumpió el niño con genio– ¡¿Quién de los dos me lo cuenta?!

–Él/la –se señalaron uno al otro mirando a su hijo.

–¿Sabéis qué parecéis niños pequeños? –Miró a ambos–. Papá, explícamelo tu, demuestra que tienes valor.

–Yo... pues –respiró hondo intentando buscar las palabras indicadas–, verás...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao cenaba aburrido en su apartamento. No tenía con quien hablar en esos momentos y claro, no le iba a contar siempre a Zeus sus penas. Miró la mesa... sólo cubiertos y vajilla para una persona. La tele estaba encendida, pero hasta eso le era aburrido. Cogió el mando que estaba sobre la mesa y apagó la tele a distancia. Ahora sólo escuchaba silencio. Eso era aún más deprimente, así que volvió a encender la tele.

–Por Dios, qué depresión tan grande –se dijo a sí mismo.

–Miau –con su trasero pomposo y juguetón saltó hasta el sofá.

Takao lo miró y vio lo que había hecho–. Zeus, ¿qué te he dicho sobre los sofás? ¡Abajo! –le ordenó haciendo que el gato le hiciera caso y se tumbara en el suelo. Paseó su vista hasta llegar a la mesita del teléfono, donde dos rosas blancas, de distinto tamaño, estaban metidas en agua. Se mordió el labio inferior–. Takao, aquí no hay nadie, así que no pasa nada –se levantó y cogió ambas rosas que estaban metidas dentro un pequeño vaso. Lo puso sobre la mesa y se sentó para seguir comiendo. Ahora parecía que estaba el ambiente más alegre con esas rosas ahí puestas. Sonrió y se sonrojó al recordar al dueño de esas rosas–. Zeus, a ti no te lo voy a negar, es un chico muy guapo y tiene unos ojos muy peculiares. Pero ya he tenido muy mala suerte en el amor y no quiero seguir con esa maldita racha. No sé si aceptar la proposición de hoy –suspiró– ¿Sabes? Me dijo que tenía unos ojos preciosos, ¿crees qué intentaba ligar conmigo o lo decía de verdad? –Sólo escuchaba el ronroneo del gato–. Tampoco podría aceptarlo si me pidiera salir así como así. No le conozco y... ya estoy fantaseando de nuevo. De verdad, no sé quien estará enfadado conmigo allí arriba –se dijo a sí mismo refiriéndose al tema del amor-. Mira que he visitado desde pequeño el museo, ¡je!... pero nada. Mi mala suerte sigue ahí. Quizás soy yo el que la provoca. O quizás no haya encontrado al chico de mi vida... o puede que no haya ningún chico para mí. –Negó con la cabeza varias veces–. No, estoy seguro de que en alguna parte tiene que haber alguien –se puso de pie y recogió la mesa que constaba de una barra de pan, un plato vacío con sus cubiertos y servilleta.

Se fue a la cocina y fregó los utensilios pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Se acercó a la ventana de la cocina para bajar la persiana. Miró al cielo–. No sé porqué espero una respuesta a una pregunta que jamás será contestada por nadie. A veces siento que no elegí un buen camino, que allí arriba o en el mundo alguien suspira por mí. Que me ama a pesar de mis defectos y rarezas cómo yo lo amaré a él por ser distinto a los demás. A veces me gustaría contemplar las estrellas. Verlas de verdad, sin que los alumbramientos de los edificios se interpusieran en mi camino, que ellas me guiasen hasta mi verdadero amor.

¡Je! Soy un cursi. Nadie es así. Creo que yo quedé vivo en la antigua generación cuando mis abuelos aún vivían. Ya nadie corteja a nadie. Sólo lo invitan a cenar una noche, esa misma noche si pueden tienen sexo y a la mañana siguiente si te he visto ni me acuerdo –bajó la persiana y caminó hasta el comedor viendo las dos rosas. Se sentó en la silla y cogió la rosa más grande. Con su dedo índice delineó los pétalos uno a uno mientras pensaba en un par de ojos color carmesí.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos al igual que su boca. Miraba a sus padres incrédulo. No sabía si mirar más a su padre o a su madre.

–Entonces... cuando entré a vuestra habitación y hace un rato a la cocina... ¿intentabais hacer bebés? –miró asustado a sus padres.

–Cariño... no siempre salen bebés –contestó su madre un tanto incómoda por el tema.

Su padre tragó duro y cogió el jarro de agua que había sobre la mesa y empezó a llenarse unos cuantos vasos, por el nerviosismo que había tenido que pasar por contarle la verdad a su hijo. Al ver la cara de su hijo decidió volver a hablar–. Hijo, ten claro una cosa. Quiero a tu madre como el primer día que me enamoré de ella y... hacer el amor... o tener bebés... es prueba de que la sigo queriendo.

–¿Con los besos pasa igual?

–Sí, es una manera cariñosa de decirle a mamá cuanto la sigo queriendo.

–¿Por qué no me contasteis todo eso antes? Hubiera tocado la puerta de tu habitación, si llego a saber eso.

–No te lo contamos porque eres reacio al amor y además, las reglas del Olimpo es que ningún niño o niña debe saber la verdad hasta que cumpla los 600 años, que es cuando pueden tener pareja. –continuó su padre.

–¿Y por qué en la tierra si pueden besarse desde muy jóvenes y tener pareja? –preguntó al ver esas cosas de cerca, debido a su castigo.

–Son dos mundos distintos –se fijó en la mirada de su hijo–. El mundo de los mortales y de los inmortales. Eso tienes que entenderlo, Cupido. –aclaró el hombre.

–Gracias por contarme la verdad –se puso serio, bajando la cabeza–. Buenas noches –echó hacia atrás la silla y se puso de pie, saliendo de allí con tristeza.

–Parece muy afectado por la noticia. –concluyó Ares.

–Iré a hablar con él. Seguro que se ha ido al jardín –contestó Afrodita. Echó la silla hacia atrás y salió de allí, rumbo al patio, dejando a Ares solo en la cocina.

En el jardín...

Cupido estaba sentado sobre las nubes, abrazando sus rodillas, con la mirada fija en las estrellas, mientras que las alas de su espalda estaban cada vez más agachadas. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos cuando sintió cómo alguien se sentaba a su lado izquierdo. Miró casi de reojo para saber quién era la persona que estaba junto a él.

–Hace una noche preciosa. –apreció la madre.

–Sí –contestó con poco ánimo.

–¿Te ha sorprendido mucho saber la verdad?

–Un poco, pero me alegra mucho saber la verdad –una lágrima resbaló lentamente por su mejilla. Sólo esperaba que su madre no se diera cuenta de eso.

–Cariño, ¿qué te preocupa?

–Nada.

–No digas eso –le limpió la lagrima–. Dime, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

–Mamá, no es nada, de verdad. Es que tengo ganas de llorar un poco, eso es todo.

–Cupido, no has llorado desde que naciste. Ni siquiera cuando eras un bebé y tenías hambre. –Pasó su mano sobre la pequeña cintura para darle protección, acercándolo más a ella, sintiendo el peso de la cabeza de su hijo sobre su pecho–. Dime que tienes, mi pequeño.

Sorbió el moquillo al no poder retener más sus emociones frente a su madre–. Me recrimino mentalmente por no descubrir ni querer saber nada sobre una cosa tan maravillosa como es el sentimiento del amor. Y... papá tiene razón. Mamá, quiero estar junto a Takao el resto de mi vida, pero... somos de mundos diferentes- volvió a sorber el moquillo-. Él de los mortales y yo de los inmortales. Sé que nuestras leyes nos tienen prohibido fijarnos en seres mortales... snif... pero siento que si me apartó de él para siempre, se me acaba la vida.

A su madre le preocupaba que su hijo sufriera ya de esa forma–. Cariño, escúchame. No estás saliendo con él. Quizás podáis ser buenos amigos y eso es algo muy valioso también.

–Snif... también lo prohíbe la ley.

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que su hijo decía la verdad, se sintió peor que antes–. Te diré una cosa. El corazón sólo entiende de sentimientos, no de leyes. Haz lo que te dicte el corazón.

–Mamá, ¿mi corazón puede amar a un hombre?

–No veo por qué no. Pero solo tú sabes si lo que sientes es amor hacia ese chico o es simplemente atracción –le sonrió de manera tierna–. Deja que tu corazón te hable.

–¿Y si mi corazón decide que tengo que besarle?

–Pues hazlo –le dio un beso en la cabeza–. Voy a ver cómo está tu padre, has conseguido que por primera vez en su vida sude la gota gorda, jajaja.

–Jajaja. –Rió al saber que había sido verdad-. Te quiero mamá –la abrazó siendo correspondido por su madre–. No te acuestes tarde.

–No lo haré.

Su madre se puso de pie–. Recuerda que siempre voy a estar aquí para ayudarte. Buenas noches.

–Está bien. Buenas noches –vio como su madre se metía en la casa. Él se tumbó en el suave suelo, poniendo ambos brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

"Takao, estoy nervioso. Mi corazón se altera cada vez que pienso en ti, en tu sonrisa, en tus ojos, tu pelo. Cuando tu mano me ha tocado me parecía estar en un sueño. Mañana volveré a verte y de nuevo sentiré ese agradable cosquilleo en mi estómago. No sé si esto es amor, porque nunca he sentido antes esta sensación. Pero lo averiguaré. No tengo ni idea de la ropa que me pondré mañana, pero quiero estar bien presentable ante ti. –Cayó en la cuenta de que no podría ir a verlo de vacio-. Y rosas. Tengo que terminar cuanto antes de lanzar las flechas para poder llevarte rosas. Llevaré mi saquito de dinero en un bolsillo. Será algo tan especial el escuchar tu voz otra vez", suspiró mordiéndose el labio inferior–. Estoy deseando que llegue mañana.

Vio pasar una estrella fugaz y pidió un deseo. Después se puso de pie y entró a su casa. Se fue al comedor pero no entró en él, y vio cómo sus padres estaban quitando la mesa. Agitó sus alas y voló hasta la habitación de su madre y abrió la puerta con el máximo silencio posible. Cerró la puerta, entornándola solamente. Apoyó sus pies en el suelo y caminó hasta el espejo. Con un movimiento de izquierda a derecha hizo que el espejo se iluminase, mientras él pensaba en el de cabellos azules.

–Quiero ver a Takao –no tardó mucho en ver al de cabellos azules dormido en su habitación–. Acércate más, por favor –sonrió al ver al moreno más de cerca, tapado con las sábanas y una mano fuera de ellas puesta a la altura de su cabeza sobre la almohada. Tenía una cara de paz cuando lo veía dormir–. Esta noche no puedo ir a verte, lo siento –acercó su mano hasta el espejo y acarició la mejilla del otro sobre el cristal–. Iré a verte a la floristería mañana, en cuanto pueda. Te echaré de menos, hasta entonces –pestañeó e hizo el movimiento contrario de manos para "apagar" el espejo.

Agitó sus alas de nuevo y con cuidado salió de allí volando hasta su habitación. Donde después de echar hacia atrás las sábanas de su cama, se metió ella para intentar dormir.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente...

Takao colocaba un montón de macetas que le habían dejado en la tienda, al patio para buscarle su lugar.

"¿Qué hago si se presenta ese chico hoy aquí? No sé qué decirle. Quizás sólo era una broma y era su forma de dar las gracias... si eso era." Intentaba convencerse. "¿Pero y si no lo es? ¿Por qué un extraño quiere que le ayude a contar? ¿Y si es una técnica nueva para poder enrollarse conmigo? Eso, si le gusto. Creo que me estoy subiendo por las paredes. No debería de pensar tan mal de un desconocido pero tampoco debo confiarme. Estoy hecho un lío."

–Takao, este ya es el último –dijo su compañera al entrar la última maceta de geranio.

–Vale, me pondré a regarlas. –avisó.

–¿Te pasa algo?

–¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

–No sé, te encuentro algo nervioso y distraído.

–No es nada.

–¿Es por Michael? ¿Te ha vuelto a molestar?

–Sí. Anoche volvió a llamarme y de nuevo le colgué. –le contestaba sin darse la vuelta, para evitar que lo mirase.

–¿Y por qué no va a tu casa si tanto empeño tiene en hablar contigo?

Se encogió de hombros–. Eso digo yo. Quizá se le caiga la cara de vergüenza por lo que me hizo. Y yo que pensaba que esa vez iba a ser diferente.

–De todas formas tú no te desanimes... encontrarás a alguien muy pronto, ya verás.

–No estés tan segura, ésta vez me he propuesto no enamorarme, te lo dije cuando Michael me dejó plantado.

–¡Ja! Como si pudieras engañar a tu corazón o mandar en el. Sufrirás igual Takao, sólo que en silencio.

–Pero al no enamorarme, no habrá dolor, con lo cual estaré bien.

Una pequeña campanilla se escuchó bastante lejana– ¿Has oído eso?

–¿El qué?

–Creo que alguien ha entrado a la tienda, me ha parecido escuchar la campanilla, mejor iré para asegurarme.

–Está bien –miró hacia su amiga viendo cómo abría la puerta para salir del patio y entrar a la tienda. Se agachó para coger la regadera. Estaba vacía así que la lleno de agua con una manguera. Después se arrodilló en el césped y se puso a regar las pequeñas macetas con cuidado de que el abono de la planta no saliera fuera del tiesto y también con cuidado de que el agua no cayera sobre las hojas para no secarlas.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Mariam vio al recién llegado y sonrió al comprobar quien era–. Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Cupido miraba a su alrededor–. Ah, ¿está...? –no le dio tiempo a seguir con la frase cuando la chica lo interrumpió

–¿Takao? –el otro asintió–. Si que está –contestó a su misma pregunta. ¿Quieres qué lo llame?

–Primero me gustaría que me dieras una rosa blanca, la más grande y la más bonita que tengas, por favor.

–Claro.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao se puso de pie justo en el momento en el que escuchó la voz de Mariam.

–¡Takao!

–¿Qué? –contestó.

–¡Ven un momento!

–¡Voy! –Se quitó los guantes y los dejó sobre una vieja mesa. Abrió la puerta y salió a la tienda, viendo al bicolor en el mostrador– ¿Qué pasa Mariam? –le hablaba a su amiga pero miraba a ese par de ojos color carmesí.

–Que voy a por un café, ¿quieres?

–No, gracias –respondió sin más.

–Entonces me voy –salió del mostrador y se dio media vuelta. Cuando estuvo a la espalda de Cupido, le guiñó el ojo a Takao.

Cupido aprovechó que se iba a quedar solo con el joven para empezar a actuar–. Toma –le mostró la rosa que acababa de comprar. Takao la cogió y la olió con una sonrisa. Pero después intentó recomponer la compostura.

–Em... ¿la acabas de comprar? –reconoció la envoltura de la rosa.

–Sí. ¿Te gusta?

–Me encanta, digo –tan pronto cayó en sus palabras intentó cambiarlas- , no tenías que haberlo hecho.

–¿Por qué no? –enarcó un ceja.

–Porque no me conoces, ni siquiera sabes mi nombre.

–Claro que sí, te llamas Takao.

–¿Cómo lo...?

"Piensa rápido, acabas de meter la pata" Se lo escuché decir a tu amiga. –contestó antes de que Takao pudiese preguntarle.

–En cualquier caso yo no sé el tuyo.

–Me llamo Cu... "No puedo decirle mi verdadero nombre" Me llamo... –le sonrió–. Kai Hiwatari. "Maldición ha sido el único nombre que se me ha pasado por la cabeza. Pero al menos sé que ese nombre existe en este mundo".

–Así que Kai.

–Sí. –Contestó con firmeza-. He traído dinero –sacó varias monedas de su bolsillo–. Para que me enseñes a contar. –decidió cambiarle el tema.

Takao lo miró durante unos segundos. ¿Qué le respondería? ¿Sí o no? Miraba la cara del bicolor y buscó algo en su mirada, un poco de verdad.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Kari Hiwatari: **Yo creo que este chico no busca ni excusas. Dice lo que le viene en mente. Y quien sabe si esté empezando a conquistar a Takao, pero ya ves lo que piensa. Que eso no tiene mucha lógica.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Sí, es muy inocente pero ahí tienes el motivo. Alguien que nunca ha besado a nadie y no cree en el amor difícilmente puede entender de esas cosas. Imagínate, si ya le costaba ver a una pareja chico/a besarse, que habrá sentido cuando ha visto a dos chicos besarse. ¿Quién tomará la iniciativa? Pues no lo sé.

**Hakura–black: **Takaito ya empieza a pensar en esos ojos**. ** Y sí, utilizó el nombre del viejo gruñón, porque no se le pasó otro por la cabeza. La verdad es que no le ha dado tiempo a pensar en otro.

**Águila Fanel: **Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Pero ese fic tiene que ser así, de lo contrario sería un one–shot. Pero tranquila, seguro que todas las aguas volverán a su cauce. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. ¿Qué decidirá el Takao?

**Zei:** Espero que éste capi te haya gustado. Ya ha adoptado el nombre del jardinero.

**Phoenix: **Creo que esto te responde a una de tus preguntas. La otra pues imagínatelo de unos veintitrés años de edad o así, más o menos, jovencito.

**Wuonero: **Bueno chico, me alegra saber que por fin conseguimos hacer que tu historia se viera en la página. Espero que tú también recibas muchos reviews.

**Rose–Riona**: Gracias por tu review, en cuanto a mi correo está en mi profile, entra en el, y agrégame tu misma.

**5hikaru no yami5:** Gracias por tu reviews. Bueno, si puede que tengas razón y hubiese sido mejor haber cogido el nombre de algún actor famoso o libro, etc. Pero cómo ya ves fue el primer nombre que se le pasó por la cabeza y el jardinero era el dueño de ese nombre. Con Mariam... pues la chica es lista y se da cuenta de lo que Takao se niega a ver en muchas ocasiones. Es su mejor amiga y su mayor apoyo, ya que al no tener a su familia ahí pues es en la única persona en la que confía. Ya ha visto cuantos "fracasos" se ha llevado Takao con los hombres, y sólo intenta animarlo cada vez que puede, a veces lo consigue y otras no. Cierto que los personajes no tienen sus "personalidades", tampoco lo pretendo. Pero lo que es cierto es que Takao oculta su verdadero ser a los demás por no querer recaer en el mismo error. ¿Michael? Pues puedo decirte que creo que pronto aunque no lo tengo escrito. Y en cuanto a Rei y a Max, en este fic no salen, sin embargo en confusión sí. No sé si los confundiste (los fics)

Bien eso es todo. Por favor decidme lo que pensáis. Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CUPIDO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao lo miró. ¿Qué le respondería? ¿Sí o no? Miraba la cara del bicolor y buscó algo en su mirada, un poco de verdad.

Sus ojos parecían tener algo de sinceridad. Miró a ese mostrador en el que estaban las monedas. Algunas no eran japonesas y eso le extrañó.

–Verás, sé contar, pero no el dinero. Y ésta moneda es un poco desconocida para mí. –Le confesó señalando una-. No podré saber si me engañan o no cuando compro algo –le habló mientras le miraba.

–Está bien, te ayudaré.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó ilusionado.

–Sí.

–Está bien, ¿empezamos ahora? –preguntó impetuoso con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, lo cierto es que ahora mismo no puedo... quizás dentro de un rato. Por el trabajo, ya sabes.

–Claro –respondió aunque no muy seguro de esa contestación. Pero él no se iba a rendir por eso-, ¿dónde puedo esperarte?

–No sé, ¿no tienes ningún asunto qué arreglar?

–No.

–Quizás, no sé... ¿ir a tu casa?

–Está lejos.

–Ya –se tocó la nuca–. Entonces quédate aquí en la tienda...

–¿Puedo? –preguntó, cortándole la frase.

–Claro, siempre y cuando no me impidas trabajar. –le dejó claro.

–Está bien, estaré esperándote donde tú me digas –le sonrió lleno de emoción.

Takao bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado por esa mirada tan penetrante, que parecía leerle los pensamientos. Las monedas aún seguían en la mesa, así se lo recordó–. Las monedas... será mejor que te las guardes en el bolsillo.

–Claro, tienes razón –una vez guardadas, se quedó mirando al más bajo.

–Em... espero que Mariam no tarde mucho –como por arte de magia, Mariam apareció con un vaso de plástico lleno de leche–. Mariam.

–¿Qué? –preguntó la recién llegada.

–Estaba trabajando en el jardín cuando me llamaste, todavía me queda trabajo por hacer, así que...

–Tranquilo, si te necesito te echo una voz. –le restó importancia bajo esa sonrisa pícara, dejando el vaso de leche sobre el mostrador.

–Vale –le contestó al no tener otra alternativa. Iba a meterse dentro y no creía las palabras que iban a salir de su boca–. Kai, sígueme, por favor.

–Claro –siguió a Takao–. Disculpa Mariam.

–Tranquilo –le sonrió moviendo el contenido de su vaso con una cucharilla de plástico.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Hay un montón de plantas –expresó Kai sorprendido.

–Sí, de eso se trata –le contestó poniéndose los guantes–, es una floristería.

–Jajaja, cierto. ¿Y qué debes de hacerles a las plantas?

–Un poco de todo. Regarlas, echarles abono, trasplantarlas a otros tiestos... ya sabes, todo eso.

–Nunca he tenido plantas, pero me gustan, son bonitas –vio a Takao se arrodillarse en el suelo y trasplantaba una planta a otro tiesto.

Él se arrodilló también para mirar lo que Takao hacía–. Parece fácil.

–Sí que lo es, bueno, sobre todo cuando le tienes manejo.

–Parece un trabajo interesante y bonito.

–Sí, bueno. Puedo ser.

Kai sacó una moneda de su pantalón–. Perdona que te moleste... ¿pero esta moneda es japonesa?

Takao miró hacia la mano del bicolor–. Sí, son 50 yenes.

–Ah –agregó simplemente.

–Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –preguntó sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

–Claro, la que quieras.

–¿Cómo es qué no sabes contar?

–Ah, es que vengo de otro sitio distinto a éste.

–¿De dónde?

–De... Grecia.

–¿Y allí la gente no utiliza monedas para comprar?

–Del sitio en el que vengo en concreto, no. Nosotros allí no las necesitamos. Cambiamos una cosa por otra.

¿Cómo por ejemplo?

–Por ejemplo, si tu familia es rica en tener fruta y otra familia en tener harina, se cambian por un saco de cada cosa.

–Jajaja, que ingenioso.

–Sí, mis antepasados lo inventaron.

–¿Tus antepasados? –preguntó mirándole desconcertado.

–Sí, quiero decir... que seguro mis antepasados participaron para que eso fuera así, por eso allí no se conoce como es la moneda ni qué valor tiene.

–Pues vas a tener suerte entonces cuando sepas como contar.

–Sí.

–Pues cuando termine de hacer esto, si no hay clientes. Nos vamos a la pequeña sala del otro día y allí te enseño, ¿de acuerdo?

–Vale. ¿Eso cuánto tiempo tarda?

–Pues depende de la memoria que tengas y de tu capacidad para aprender.

–Creo que lo entiendo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Llevaban muchas horas en esa habitación y Mariam se preguntaba que estaría pasando con ellos dos. Aunque había tenido bastante clientela, Mariam prefirió no llamar a Takao para que la ayudase, a no ser que fuese una cosa muy precisa. Ya casi era la hora de cerrar y esos dos seguían hay dentro. Se acercó a la puerta y dio dos suaves golpes.

–Takao –lo llamó.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al de cabellos azules con una sonrisa –Voy enseguida a ayudarte.

–¿Ayudarme? Creo que no te has dado cuenta de que ya es la hora de cerrar.

Takao miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Había estado toda la tarde con el bicolor y ni se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era ya–. Enseguida voy –entró y vio al bicolor entretenido con las monedas.

–Kai... lo siento pero ya tenemos que cerrar la tienda.

El bicolor lo miró con una sonrisa–. Claro, lo entiendo –cogió sus monedas y se las metió en el bolsillo. Takao se acercó a la mesa y lo imitó cogiendo el dinero que pertenecía a la caja de la tienda.

Ambos salieron hasta el mostrador–. Gracias por todo Takao, aunque algunas cosas sigo sin entenderlas, ¿crees que podrías explicármelo mañana?

–Claro –le sonrió embobado–. No hay problema.

–Lo más seguro es que venga por la tarde. Por la mañana me es imposible.

–Tranquilo, cuando te venga bien.

–Vale, hasta mañana.

–Sí... hasta mañana –intentó salir de ese trance para poner un tono más serio.

Kai miró a Mariam–. Adiós, Mariam.

–Adiós.

Una última mirada se la dedicó al menor antes de salir por la puerta.

Mariam no sabía si preguntarle a su amigo o lo que hacer. Se le había ocurrido una idea, lo llamaría ésta noche por teléfono y le preguntaría.

Cerraron la tienda sin ningún contratiempo, marchándose todos a casa.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Las semanas iban pasando...

Kai luchaba contra viento y marea para tirar muchas flechas, ya que a cambio obtenía monedas. Takao le fue enseñando a cambiar monedas, a contarlas y lo que valía cada una. No era muy difícil, y él era muy rápido en procesar las cosas cuando se lo explicaban, pero sólo quería estar con Takao. En su cuarto todas las noches, practicaba el cambio de moneda en su cama hasta quedarse dormido.

Takao por su parte se sentía más feliz, aunque no quería que sus sentimientos cambiasen ni fueran descubiertos. Tenía alguna conversación con el bicolor, pero poca cosa, apenas lo conocía. Pero sin embargo, sentía algo muy fuerte hacia él, una fuerza que lo empujaba a estar cerca de él cuando intentaba mantener la distancia.

Como todos los días, Kai, iba a ver a Takao a la tienda. Entró y vio a Takao y a Mariam atendiendo a varias personas. El de ojos carmesí espero en una esquina para no molestar. Miraba al menor como hacía su trabajo. En un segundo vio cómo Takao lo miró con una sonrisa.

–Kai. ¿Podrás esperarme unos segundos?

–Tranquilo, no tengo prisa.

Esperó a que todos se fueran y por fin, Mariam y Takao pudieron respirar.

–Hola –saludó Kai a los dos, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en el que le gustaba.

–Hola –saludaron los dos.

Mariam decidió buscar una excusa para dejarles solos–. Voy a ver si queda papel de plástico en... el jardín, ahora vuelvo.

Una vez que Kai y Takao se quedaron solos, no pararon de sonreírse.

–Siento, que hayas tenido que esperar. –se disculpó el menor.

–No importa, es tu trabajo.

–Vamos a contar –le avisó Takao poniendo su mano sobre el mostrador, dándose ligeramente media vuelta, arrastrando su mano para irse cuando sintió el contacto de otra piel.

–Espera –lo había cogido de la mano.

Takao se dio media vuelta sonrojado– ¿Qué pasa?

–Es que hoy no he venido a eso.

–¿Entonces?

–Verás... –metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón–… Como sé que te gusta la ópera, pues he pensado que quizás... te gustaría venir esta noche a las diez. Conmigo –sacó las entradas y las puso sobre el mostrador. Takao se olvidó por completo de que Kai seguía teniendo su mano cogida y se centró en coger una entrada con la otra mano libre.

–Vaya –exclamó sorprendido.

–¿Y qué me dices? –preguntó nervioso.

–La verdad es que no sé qué decir.

–El otro día me dijiste que adorabas la ópera. Yo no sé lo que es... de donde vengo no hay. Pero dijiste que te gustaba. Y hoy he pasado cerca del teatro y he pensado que podrías explicarme de que va.

–La ópera. Hace tiempo que no voy por allí –le sonrió–. Gracias... eres muy amable.

–¿Eso es un sí?

–Eso creo.

–Genial –sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial y en su estómago sentía cientos de mariposas.

–¿Pero dónde quedamos?

–En tu casa.

–Jajaja. Que gracioso eres. Si no sabes donde vivo.

–Ah... es verdad. –recordó que Takao no le había contado nada acerca de donde vivía– ¿Aquí?

–Vale, quedamos aquí.

–Una pregunta. ¿Cómo hay que ir vestido? Los de los panfletos parecen gente importante... llevan corbata y trajes negros. ¿Hay que ir cómo ellos?

–No, puedes ir así mismo si quieres, como vas vestido está bien.

–¡Fiu! Qué alivio, porque no tengo ese tipo de atuendo.

–Ah –se quedó un poco extrañado por cómo se dirigió a su ropa–. Bueno, entonces ¿a qué hora quedamos aquí?

–No sé, ¿cuánto crees que se tarda?

–Unos quince minutos.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó ya que estaba a casi tres cuartos de hora de allí.

–Claro.

–Bueno está bien.

–Quedamos a las nueve y cuarto.

–Está bien.

Takao le dio la entrada–. Es mejor que las guardes tú hasta entonces. Yo con la mala cabeza que tengo soy capaz de perderla.

–Vale –se metió las dos en el bolsillo

–Takao –escuchó que lo llamó su amiga Mariam–. Ven un momento, no encuentro el plástico por ningún lado.

–¡Ya voy! –gritó para que lo escuchara. –Discúlpame un momento, ahora vuelvo.

–Vale –cuando Takao se fue a dar la vuelta se percató de que Kai todavía lo tenía cogido de la mano. Ya que al intentar irse no pudo hacerlo.

–Esto... Kai

–¿Qué?

–¿Me puedes soltar la mano? Sin ella no puedo irme –sonrió nervioso.

Vio que lo que decía el otro era verdad y le soltó la mano con suavidad–. Lo siento. "con razón tenía esa sensación tan agradable".

–No importa, ahora vuelvo –el bicolor vio como Takao se iba de ahí.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao llegó a la hora acordada y se apoyó en la misma puerta de su tienda.

"Creo que no va a venir", miró a su alrededor y veía tanto los coches circular, como personas caminar, pero entre ellas no veía al bicolor. "A lo mejor no ha podido venir y le ha surgido un imprevisto o puedo que lo haya olvidado. También puede ser que sólo se retrase. Mn... Las entradas le han debido de costar caras y es la primera vez que un chico dice de invitarme por voluntad propia. Quien sabe... a lo mejor Mariam lleva razón y le gusto, aunque sea un poquito." Miró de nuevo a su alrededor y no lo vio. "O quizás no le intereso", regresó su vista al suelo. Una rosa blanca apareció ante sus ojos. Sonrió y la cogió levantando la vista para ver que el dueño de esa flor era Kai.

–Hola, es para ti –le sonrió–. Siento haber tardado.

–No pasa nada –olió la rosa–. Gracias.

–De nada, ¿nos vamos?

–Claro, espera un segundo –sacó el móvil y marcó un número de teléfono–. Hola. Verá, quisiera que un taxi viniera a la calle Jeffersonnº 4, ¿es posible? –Tras esperar la contestación, agregó-, bien. Gracias, adiós –colgó.

–¿Qué es un taxi?

–Jajaja. Es un vehículo que nos llevara hasta el teatro. ¿De dónde tu vienes no hay taxis?

–No.

¿Y cómo vais hasta los sitios que queréis?

–Pues... –No le dio tiempo a explicarse cuando un taxi se paró.

–Ya está aquí, vamos. –le animó.

–¿Tan rápido? –preguntó impresionado.

–Sí, la parada está cerca, por eso no han tardado nada –él abrió la puerta trasera del coche y se montó como si nada, sin embargo vio como Kai se quedó mirando al vehículo extrañado.

–Vamos, sube.

–Claro –se subió.

–Cierra la puerta.

–Vale.

–¿Adónde quieren que les lleve? –pregunto el taxista.

–Al teatro principal.

–Está bien.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao pagó el taxi y se bajaron. Subieron las escaleras y entraron al edificio. Dieron las entradas a la recepcionista y después tuvieron que esperar.

–¿A qué esperamos? –preguntó el bicolor.

–Tienen que anunciarlo, después nos harán pasar a una gran sala donde empezará el concierto –miró el panfleto–. Estoy deseando de escucharlo –sonrió.

–Atención señoras y señores, el concierto va a dar comienzo. Por favor, diríjanse a la puerta de entrada. Gracias –se escuchó una voz de una chica por megafonía.

–Vamos, Kai –el bicolor seguía al otro joven y se dio cuenta de que en la entrada de la puerta había dos chicas en cada lado dando rosas de colores blancas y rojas.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

La sala era enorme, las lámparas lujosas y la vista desde arriba daba miedo. Takao buscaba los asientos mirando en un pequeño ticket los números que estaban escritos, pero no encontraba el número por ninguna parte. Así que le preguntó a un chico de uniforme.

–Perdona, pero no encuentro este número, ¿puedes decirme dónde está?

–Claro, ¿vienen juntos? –preguntó al ver a los dos jóvenes.

–Sí –contestó.

–Síganme.

Kai sólo seguía a Takao, todo eso era nuevo para él, así que no sabía ni donde se había metido. No tardaron mucho en llegar a los asientos.

–Estos son. Disfruten de la ópera, señores. –fue lo último que dijo el acomodador, antes de marcharse.

–Gracias –dijo impresionado el de cabellos azules. Tomó asiento y el bicolor lo imitó sentándose a su lado ya que había únicamente dos sillas. Miró su rosa, le había tocado la blanca y la de Takao era roja.

–Toma –se la dio a Takao.

–Las rosas son para echársela a los músicos si te ha gustado su actuación –le informó el moreno de piel.

–Bueno... a ti seguro que te sienta mejor que a ellos –al decir eso el menor cogió la rosa que el bicolor le daba, empezándola a oler.

Se sonrojó y justo en ese momento apagaron las luces. Una voz anunció que apagaran los móviles e hicieran el menor ruido posible, no se permitían grabaciones ni fotos. El musical iba a comenzar.

Un gran telón fue abriendo lentamente, dejándole a todo el mundo ver a los concertistas con sus instrumentos, dispuestos a tocar. Una vez que el director de la orquesta empezó a mover la batuta, los demás empezaron a tocar.

Takao sonrió. Hacía tanto tiempo que había soñado con volver a escuchar esa música en un teatro, claro que a ninguno de sus antiguas parejas les agradaba el tema.

Cuando estaban a mitad de la sinfonía, Takao se acercó hasta Kai sin dejar de mirar a la orquesta.

–¿Ves el chico que tiene la batuta en la mano?

–¿Qué es una batuta?

Sonrió–. Es ese palo cortito que está moviendo ese chico de un lado para otro muy rápido.

–Ah, sí. Lo veo. -Contestó observando la cara del de éste.

–Es el director de la orquesta. Con la batuta dirige a los que están tocando el instrumento. Ahora están tocando la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven, es una canción muy famosa.

–¿En serio? Nunca la había escuchado antes –sonrió viendo el brillo de los ojos del moreno. La música parecía desaparecer, dejándolos a ellos solos. Kai sentía una gran calidez en su corazón y eso le hacía sentirse bien. Estaba viendo al menor sonreír por primera vez en su vida... no es que no le hubiera sonreído antes o cuando era un Dios y lo espiaba en su casa tampoco lo hubiera visto... es que esa sonrisa era distinta a las demás, no veía tristeza ni vergüenza en ella, ni en sus ojos. Lo vio aplaudir.

–¿Hay que aplaudir? –preguntó indeciso.

–Únicamente si te gusta lo que ves –susurró animado mirándolo un momento, para después seguir mirando a los de la banda. Cupido aplaudió como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. A decir verdad todos los aplausos terminaron y los de él todavía se escuchaban.

Takao juntó sus manos con las suyas en un rápido movimiento para silenciarlo.

–Creo que ya te han escuchado –le sonrió siendo correspondido. Apartó las manos con delicadeza para seguir viendo el concierto.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao volvió a aplaudir y lanzó la rosa roja, conservando ambas rosas blancas. Kai seguía hipnotizado por éste.

El menor de los dos se puso en pie al saber que la ópera había terminado cuando las cortinas se volvieron a juntar– ¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó al ver que todavía seguía sentado.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido.

–Ya ha terminado.

–¿Tan pronto?

–Kai, llevamos cerca de dos horas aquí dentro.

Era imposible, Kai se había quedado contemplando al chico de sus sueños desde que empezó el concierto y ¿se había quedado observándolo dos horas? ¿Cómo era posible? Si para él era como si hubiesen pasado cinco minutos solamente. Se puso de pie desconcertado y se asomó un poco por el balcón viendo que los músicos no estaban y que la gente empezaba a marcharse.

–Vamos, o nos encerraran aquí dentro –bromeó.

–Claro –contestó poniéndose en pie para seguir al que le guiaría.

En la entrada de la puerta, empezaron a bajar las escaleras que daban ya a la calle–. Creo que pediré un taxi para volver a casa.

–¿Te vas ya?

–Ya es tarde.

–Takao. Quiero enseñarte algo. Prometo que no tardaremos mucho, bueno únicamente lo que tú quieras.

–¿Qué es?

–Es una sorpresa, pero no está lejos de aquí, así que creo que podemos ir andando.

–Bueno... está bien... supongo.

–Genial, sígueme –le sonrió emocionado.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Mientras caminaban iban hablando hasta que los estómagos de ambos los interrumpió a los dos.

–Jajaja, vaya... creo que tenemos hambre –olió ambas rosas blancas que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

–Yo no he cenado –confesó Kai.

–Yo apenas lo he hecho –vio que a lo lejos había un puesto de perritos calientes a la entrada de un parque– ¿Te gustan los perritos calientes?

–¿Qué es eso? Nunca lo he escuchado antes.

–Es comida.

–Ah, no lo sabía.

–Vamos a comer algo, yo te invito.

–Bueno, quiero hacerlo yo.

–De eso nada, tú ya me has invitado. Ahora me toca a mí, aunque no costará lo mismo, pero al menos nuestros estómagos se calmaran –caminaron hasta el puesto ambulante de los perritos calientes, donde se encontraba un hombre joven–. Hola, ¿le quedan perritos?

–Claro, ¿cómo lo quieres? –preguntó, dándole la vuelta a las salchichas.

–Con kétchup, mayonesa, un poco de cebolla, y patatas –miró al bicolor– ¿Y tú, Kai?

–Ah... decide tú. –aunque el aroma era delicioso, no sabría ni que escoger.

–¿Te importa que te lo pida igual al mío? –preguntó para evitar complicaciones.

–No.

–Bueno que sean dos perritos. ¿Tiene bebidas? –le preguntó viendo que el hombre ya metía las salchichas dentro del pan.

–Claro.

–Pues deme una coca cola –miró al bicolor quien reflejaba cara de confusión–. Mejor deme dos.

–Muy bien, enseguida estarán. -Kai veía impresionado con qué rapidez el chico preparaba un mini bocadillo con todo lo que Takao le había pedido– ¿La queréis para llevar?

–No.

–Está bien.

–¿Cuánto es?

–Pues... -empezó a hacer sus cuentas, siendo pagado por Takao cuando le dio la información. Se despidieron del hombre de los perritos y empezaron a caminar de nuevo.

–Es por aquí –avisó Kai cambiando la dirección que llevaba Takao.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao veía que Kai lo estaba conduciendo hasta un parque, pero no sabía por qué. Ninguno de los dos había probado bocado, sino que bebían por la pajita de sus refrescos.

–Es aquí –apuntó el bicolor mirando a su alrededor.

–¿Buscas algo? –le preguntó al ver su comportamiento.

–Sí, que no esté el viejo gruñón.

–¿Quién? –preguntó sin entender.

–No importa, sígueme –Takao lo seguía aunque dudoso de lo que estaba haciendo–. Creo que nos podemos sentar aquí –se sentó en el césped–. Siéntate, se verá mejor si estás sentado. –le animó el más alto.

–¿El qué? –se sentó a su lado. Miró a su alrededor y vio que había una farola con una bombilla fundida y que no iluminaba, con lo cual el lugar estaba un poco oscuro– ¿No crees que está muy oscuro?

–Mejor, así lo verás sin dificultad –anunció mirándole con una sonrisa, aunque la cara del otro era de total confusión–. Takao, mira hacia arriba.

–¿Hacia arriba? –preguntó al tiempo que lo hacía. Se quedó boquiabierto y maravillado por lo que estaba viendo. Miles de millones de estrellas adornaban el cielo oscuro.

–Es precioso –sonrió– ¿Cómo has descubierto este rincón?

–Por casualidad.

–¿Sabes? Nunca había conseguido verlas así. ¡Me encanta!

–Lo sé, por eso te he traído hasta aquí. Escuche tu conversación y la de Mariam sin querer cuando el otro día entré en la tienda.

_Flash Back_

Kai estaba entrando a la tienda. No había nadie en el mostrador así que esperó un poco en silencio.

–Sí, ya sé que soy raro, pero bueno, me gusta la ópera y me gustaría ver las estrellas. A la ópera hace mucho tiempo que no voy con lo que me gusta y las estrellas... con tanta luz es imposible de ver. –salió de la sala en la que Kai estuvo hace días para que Takao le quitase la espina del dedo, seguido por Mariam.

–Hola, Kai –saludó el moreno de piel.

–Hola, ¿de qué hablabais? –contestó.

–De los raros que somos –dijo Mariam muy satisfecha.

_Fin Flash back_

–Gracias por traerme, me encanta este sitio y no sabía que en el parque se pudieran ver las estrellas, tan bien.

–De nada. Lo he hecho todo con mucho gusto –mordió por primera vez en su vida el perrito caliente mientras Takao lo observaba–. Mhn... Está muy bueno –le dio otro bocado. Así que Takao empezó a comer, observando esos ojos brillantes que miraban el cielo– ¿Sabes? –Señaló hacia arriba mientras intentaba tragarse la comida–. Esa estrella de allí es la osa mayor –señaló hacia otra–. Esa otra es la osa menor –señaló otra–, esa Orión. Más lejana está Corvus. Esa que brilla tanto se llama Hércules y la de al lado Andrómeda.

–Vaya –dijo impresionado mirando el cielo–. Sabes mucho de estrellas.

–Bueno, sé el nombre de ciento dos solamente.

Takao abrió la boca alucinado al tiempo que lo miraba– ¿En serio?

–Sí –contestó comiéndose el perrito para mirar a Takao. ¿No comes? Está realmente bueno.

–Claro, es que de la emoción, se me ha olvidado comer –cogió el perrito con dos manos y empezó a comérselo– ¿Quién te enseñó los nombres de las estrellas y sus posiciones?

–Mi padre, cuando era pequeño.

–Debe de ser muy sabio.

–Es fácil de distinguir una de otra.

–¿Ah, sí? Pues yo las veo todas iguales.

–No lo son, cada una tiene distinto color y brillo.

–Vaya, ¿tu padre es astrónomo?

–No, pero me enseñó a distinguirlas igual que lo hizo mi abuelo con él cuando era pequeño.

–Entiendo. Debe de ser muy apasionado.

–Jajaja, lo que es, es un cabezota. Mi padre tiene un carácter muy fuerte y siempre quiere quedarse con la suya. Nos parecemos bastante.

–¿Y tu madre?

–Mi madre es el amor en persona, es demasiado cariñosa, jajaja. Puede darme besos incluso más de siete horas. Atosiga. Pero es muy buena. Ella me comprende más que mi padre.

–¿Están en Grecia?

–Sí.

–Debes de echarle mucho de menos.

–No creas –recapacitó en sus palabras–. Digo, sí. Los echo mucho de menos.

–¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nos los ves?

–Am... Siete meses –sonrió nervioso– ¿Y tú?

–Pues tengo un hermano mayor que yo. Se llama Hitoshi y está en Rusia estudiando arquitectura. Hace más o menos un año que no le veo. Y mis padres y mi abuelo están en China. También hace tiempo que no los veo, pero hablamos por teléfono y eso.

–Así que estás solo aquí en Tokio.

–Sí. Bueno, está Mariam, que es mi mejor amiga, pero está casada y tiene un hijo pequeño.

–Bueno, ahora yo estoy aquí contigo –ante esas palabras, el menor dejó de mirar las estrellas para ver ese par de ojos color carmesí que lo miraban fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa–. Así que ya no estarás solo.

Ambos miraron de nuevo las estrellas, uno bebiendo la coca cola mientras que el otro se terminaba de comer el perrito caliente. Mientras con su mano izquierda olía de vez en cuando las rosas y bebía la coca cola que estaba en la misma mano.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Vampire Princess:** Así se habla. Michael que se vaya a la mi... porra, eso por haber abandonado a mi Takao. Y puede que si se encuentren Kai y Michael se arme una revolución. ¿Te imaginas? Uno contra el otro por Takao... que romántico.

**Kari Hiwatari**: Bueno, son seiscientos años, es un Dios, y sí, es un carcamal con apariencia de niño. Bueno, es un fic, tú sólo piensa en que Kai con esa edad está bien bueno y macizo y que tiene ahora la edad de Takao. Creo que lo que hizo esta noche ha sido un punto a favor de Kai.

**Hakura– Black:** No me lo hagas muy seguro, pero creo que el próximo capi aliviara tus dudas respecto a los derramamientos de sangre. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si deseas enterarte (no puedo adelantarte nada, ya que no está escrito aún).

**Wuonero: **Amigo, cómo ves, ya tuvieron su cita y no sabrás hasta los próximos capis si llevas razón en tu teoría o no. Ya lo comprobarás. Espero que este capi te haya gustado.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Piensa en esto hermanita. Su primera cita. Qué bonito, y que inocente, porque Kai estoy segura de que no sabe ni lo que acaba de hacer, más que complacer a su niño en sus gustos para verlo feliz y sonriente. Creo que irá conquistando el corazón de Takao, si el pasado no regresa.

**Zeiriyu:** Gracias por tu review. Cómo habrás podido comprobar, Kai ha vuelto al lugar del crimen, (ósea al parque en el que corto la rosa para Takao). Y vigilaba que el viejo gruñón no estuviese cerca para poder sentarse en el césped.

Por favor, no olviden dejar su comentario si leyeron la historia. Cuidaos mucho, hasta la próxima, xao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CUPIDO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Mariam estaba muy atenta a lo que Takao le contaba emocionado.

–Fue maravilloso, nos sentamos en primera fila. ¿Sabes el dineral que cuesta eso? –Hizo una breve pausa-, y después comimos perritos calientes con coca cola. Me llevó a un parque y allí pude ver las miles de millones de estrellas que hay en el cielo y me regalo dos rosas blancas.

–¿Y se te insinuó?

–No. Pero fue muy agradable. No hubo interrupciones y no se pasó de listo tampoco y... nunca había tenido una cita así antes, Mariam.

–Estás muy contento. –agregó con una sonrisa.

–Lo sé, he dormido como un bebé y anoche soñé con él –se mordió el labio inferior nervioso y feliz–. Estoy contentísimo, Mariam –sonrió–. Para mí ha sido una noche inolvidable.

–¿Y hablasteis?

–Sí. Me contó cosas sobre su familia y me dijo que trabajaba como mensajero y que en su tierra todo es distinto a Tokio. El pobre no sabía ni lo que era un perrito caliente o un taxi, pero yo le enseñaré todo lo que no entienda o sepa –dio un pequeño salto y se acercó a su amiga con los brazos abiertos para abrazarla–. Dios, estoy muy contento, Mariam. –repitió.

Su amiga correspondió el abrazo–. Me alegra de que te guste ese chico, se ve que es buena persona –sonrió.

Separándose un poco del abrazo, la miró a los ojos–. Yo no he dicho que me guste.

–Pero se te nota a leguas. –le informó.

–Vale, puede que un poco –reconoció-, anoche me fije en sus ojos y su cabello y... en todo, es muy atractivo y guapo –se toco el corazón–. No quiero enamorarme.

–Como si no lo estuvieras ya.

–Pero lo pasé muy mal con Michael... bueno y con los otros. Tengo miedo de volverme a equivocar, todos los anteriores parecían buenas personas también, pero sin embargo no dudaron en burlarse de mí y de mis sentimientos.

–Quizás era necesario para que tu destino se cruzara con el de Kai, ¿no crees?

Al no ver más posibilidades, decidió darle la razón–. Puede ser.

Escucharon la campanilla de la tienda sonar. Así que se separaron del abrazo y se pusieron un poco serios para recibir a la persona que acababa de llegar.

–Hola –saludó el bicolor.

–Hola –saludaron al unísono los otros.

–Mariam, ¿te importaría dejarme hablar con Takao? Sólo será un segundo. –pidió Kai.

–Claro, no importa, ahora vuelvo –se fue a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Tan pronto Mariam se marchó, Takao decidió hablar con una sonrisa–. Dime.

–Quería decirte... que siento que anoche llegases tarde a tu casa.

–Oh, no tiene importancia. Me lo pasé realmente bien.

–¿En serio? –le preguntó animado.

–Sí.

–Yo también, me gustó mucho tu compañía. ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta tarde a dar un paseo? Me gustaría invitarte a un perrito caliente.

–Me encantaría.

–¿Quedamos aquí?

–Claro, a la hora que cierro la tienda.

–Está bien. Tengo que seguir con mí... trabajo.

–Está bien. Hasta entonces –apoyó sus codos sobre el mostrador.

–Adiós– le sonrió, dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta y salir de allí.

Takao se había quedado observando los andares del bicolor o más bien cierta zona perfecta.

–Madre mía, está bueno.

Al escuchar esas palabras, su amiga, decidió entrar a la tienda de nuevo–. Creo que alguien ha perdido los papeles.

Takao dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta al ver a su compañera tras él–. No te esperaba.

–Lo sé. Bueno, ¿y qué te ha dicho? –adoptó la misma posición que él.

–Me ha invitado a dar un paseo y a un perrito caliente. Estoy algo nervioso, pero cuando estoy con él... es distinto. Con él me siento especial. ¿Crees que así estoy atractivo? De lo contrario, puedo ponerme otra ropa.

–Así estás genial.

–Tenías razón Mariam, no puedo evitar enamorarme. He perdido contra el amor. Ahora sólo me queda saber si él me corresponde o no. Porque ha pasado poco tiempo desde que lo conozco y eso. Pero siento algo muy fuerte, más fuerte que lo que sentí hacia Michael o hacia cualquier otro.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

La noche llegó y ambos paseaban tranquilamente por el barrio. Comían perritos calientes con sus bebidas.

–Este perrito sabe diferente al primero. –descubrió Kai.

–Sí, lo he pedido diferente –respondió el menor.

–Pero está muy bueno.

–Oye, muchas gracias por lo de anoche.

–No tiene importancia.

–¿Sabes? Quizás soy un poco raro, pero me encantó ver las estrellas.

–Yo las veo todos los días, así que no veo que seas raro.

–¿Cómo puedes verlas con la luz que refleja la cuidad?

–Porque... como ya sé sus posiciones, me cuesta menos verlas.

–¡Es genial! Me gustaría saber el nombre de todas las estrellas o al menos las que tú sabes.

–Pues te las enseñaré. Si quieres esta noche mismo.

–¿No te importa? Puede que tu novia te esté esperando en casa.

–¿Novia? No tengo.

–¿Y tú?

–Tampoco, aunque no vivo solo. Mi gato Zeus me acompaña.

–Lo sé.

–¿Lo sabes? –enarcó una ceja extrañado.

–Bueno, me imaginaba que Zeus debía de ser algún animal. ¿Por qué le pusiste ese nombre?

–Porque cuando me lo regalaron creía en la mitología griega y eso.

–¿Ya no es así?

–Creo que no. Me han sucedido cosas que... me han hecho cambiar de idea. Así que yo no creo ni en Dioses ni en nada por el estilo.

–Pues yo sí. –le dijo al ser el mismo uno.

–Bueno, tú eres griego. Es normal.

–Supongo. Pero no está mal creer en otras cosas si a ti te gustan. ¿Qué Dioses te gustaban más?

–Pues Afrodita de mujer y de hombre pues estaban Zeus, de ahí el nombre de mi gato, y Cupido.

–¿Cupido, el Dios del amor? –preguntó emocionado.

–Sí.

¿Y qué piensas de él? ¿Es guapo? –le sonrió.

–Jajaja, no he tenido el placer de conocerle. Tiene que tener millones de años, además de que es un mito.

–Ah... Claro. "Para los mortales sólo somos eso".

–¿Y cuál te gusta a ti?

–Me lo pones difícil, pero creo que también me quedo con Cupido.

–¿Sabes? Siempre me ha llamado la atención. No sé, en ningún libro pone porqué lanza flechas de amor a las personas.

–Fue por un castigo que le impuso su padre, Ares.

–¿En serio? –le preguntó para después seguir mordiendo su perrito.

–Sí.

–Pero si Cupido es el Dios del amor, no veo el castigo.

–Ya, bueno. Cupido no era muy creyente en el amor. Una vez mientras practicaba el tiro con arco, se le desvió la flecha hacia otra dirección y rompió un macetero hecho de cristal. Su padre como castigo le impuso a estar muchos años lanzando flechas de amor a los humanos, con el fin de que aprendiera de su error.

–Vaya, eso es muy duro.

–Sí, allí todo es muy diferente de vuestras costumbres.

–¿Y afrodita no pudo levantarle el castigo?

–Lo intentó, pero cuando el Dios de la guerra se enfada, no hay quien lo convenza.

–No sabía ese trozo de historia. No me suena ni de haberlo leído cuando era estudiante.

–Es porque... en Grecia desde que nacemos nos cuentan todo sobre nuestros antepasados, con el fin de que algún día se lo contemos a nuestros hijos.

–Es una buena tradición. Nosotros lo único que hacemos aquí, concretamente en el museo, es pedirle que nos vaya bien en el amor.

–¿Cómo se hace eso?

–Otro día si quieres te lo enseño. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ponerte frente a la estatua de afrodita y su hijo y pedirle lo quieras. Que la persona que esté a tu lado te ame. Que te guíe en el amor, y todo eso.

–¿Y funciona? –preguntó succionando de la pajita de su bebida.

–Conmigo no. Cada vez que le pido ayuda, termino peor, así que ya no voy allí.

–Me gustaría ir contigo... un día que puedas enseñármelo.

–Claro.

–Ya está empezando a oscurecer. –Apreció- ¿Te apetece ir al parque de anoche para ver las estrellas?

–Vale.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Ambos estaban tumbados sobre el césped, admirando las estrellas tranquilamente.

Los pensamientos de Takao estaban revueltos. "Me siento muy bien, jamás me había sentido tan feliz. ¿Será porque él está a mi lado? ¿Por qué aún no ha intentado aprovecharse de mí? ¿Por qué no me ha faltado el respeto como otros?", cerró sus ojos. "No quiero que esta sensación se acabe. Si esto es magia espero que dure para siempre", un aroma exquisito le hizo abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada carmesí sobre él. No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero le gustaba que esos ojos lo mirasen así. Con esa calma y tranquilidad. Vio cómo una rosa blanca le era puesta sobre la punta de la nariz. Él la cogió gustoso.

–Gracias.

–De nada –se apartó un poco para seguir tumbado en el césped– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro –afirmó mientras seguía oliendo esa rosa y miraba a las estrellas.

–¿En qué piensas? Se te ve muy relajado y contento.

–Pensaba en que me gusta estar así. Tumbado. Viendo las estrellas en tu compañía –le sonrió, siguiéndolo con la mirada, quedando con el cuello girado, mirando a su derecha– ¿Y tú?

–¿Lo que pienso realmente? –el otro asintió–. Pues que tienes unos ojos preciosos y ahora se ven distinto a cuando los vi por primera vez. Me gustan mucho... también tu cabello, tu sonrisa...

–Eres muy amable Kai, pero seguro que eso se lo dices a todos los chicos y chicas que ves por ahí.

–No, en absoluto. No tengo muchas amistades. Además, no puedo atreverme a decirte que eres distinto a los otros chicos, porque no he conocido a muchos, pero si siento que eres especial.

–¿En qué sentido?

–No sé, no veo maldad en tus ojos, están llenos de pureza.

Takao se sonrojó por lo que el bicolor le acababa de decir. Apoyándose la rosa en la nariz miro al cielo– ¿Esa estrella de ahí es Orión? –preguntó a la vez que la señalaba para cambiarle el tema.

–Es la que está a su izquierda –respondió.

–Creo que nunca me las aprenderé –habló haciendo una graciosa mueca con la cara.

–Ten paciencia, el Olimpo no se construyó en un día –sonrió mirando al cielo, con ambas manos cruzadas tras la cabeza. Takao giró el cuello para verlo. Con una sonrisa tímida, se quedó observándolo durante un buen rato, tanto, que el bicolor al ver que no hablaba, decidió mirarle para ver que ocurría. Pensó que se había dormido, y se sorprendió al ver esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, mirarle con esa sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

Eso le hizo feliz. Al menor le dio algo de vergüenza, por lo que volvió su vista rápidamente al cielo estrellado. El bicolor no quiso interrumpirle por si eso volvía a suceder. Así que miró de nuevo al cielo estrellado para sonreír.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

A la mañana siguiente.

Kai corría como desesperado por las calles de Tokio. ¿Por qué no volaba? Sencillo. Quería acostumbrarse, para no cometer ninguna imprudencia ante Takao. Esta vez su padre le había exigido más con las flechas y ya iba tarde para ver al de cabellos azules. Quería ir antes de que cerrasen la tienda al mediodía. Así que corría todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Otro chico con los cabellos azules caminaba ya tranquilo con un vaso de café con leche en la mano, leía el periódico sin dejar de caminar camino a casa. No se percataba de que un bicolor iba con pasos ligeros hacia él.

Kai iba lo más deprisa que podía, se cruzó con un perro que comenzó a ladrarle e intentaba soltarse de la cadena que lo sujetaba. Estaba cerca de morderle, así que se apartó corriendo, sin mirar hacia donde iba, tropezando con alguien. En un acto de reflejo, por no caer al suelo, pensando que se trataba de un póster, se agarró a él con firmeza, cayendo al suelo.

Takao había sentido cómo alguien chocaba con brusquedad contra él. Cayendo sobre éste al suelo. El periódico había caído al suelo bastante alejado por el impulso y el vaso que contenía el líquido estaba totalmente vacío. Abrieron los ojos para ver contra que o quien había chocado.

–Takao –se sorprendió al ver al moreno sobre él, pero le sonrió al verlo tan cerca.

–Kai –vio que el café estaba derramado por completo sobre la camisa blanca del bicolor–. Lo siento mucho –iba a levantarse, pero se percató de que el bicolor lo había cogido por la cintura sin querer, al llevárselo con él al suelo. Le gustaba que esas manos estuvieran ahí si el dueño de esas manos era Kai. Para qué negarlo, el chico cada vez le gustaba más– ¿Te has hecho daño?

–Estoy bien –le dolía el codo derecho, pero no iba a quejarse en estos momentos. Sólo le preocupaba si en ese intento de agarrarse a algo le había hecho daño a él también–. Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño?

–No, tu cuerpo ha hecho de colchón.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó preocupado.

–Sí, estoy bien, de verdad.

–Menos mal –le acarició la mejilla con el dedo pulgar–. Tienes una manchita pequeña de algo.

–¿Eh? –se fijaba en cada detalle del bicolor, sobre todo su boca.

–Que tenías una pequeña mancha de color marrón en tu suave mejilla.

Reaccionó al escuchar esas palabras. Miró a su alrededor y vio que la gente se paraba a mirar para ver qué había ocurrido y porqué permanecían en el suelo, uno sobre el otro–. Será mejor que nos levantemos –se puso de pie y le extendió la mano al bicolor para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo. Cuando Takao vio que el bicolor tenía una gran mancha de café con leche en la camisa no pudo evitar el disculparse de nuevo.

–Mira tú camisa, está hecha un asco por mi culpa, ¿te he quemado?

–No –se miró la camisa–. Tranquilo.

Takao recogió el periódico y vio que el bicolor no paraba de mirarse la camisa.

–Es una mancha difícil de quitar, así que será mejor que me acompañes rápido.

–¿A dónde? –preguntó sintiendo como su mano era cogida por la del menor, creando que fijara su vista en el.

–A mi casa, vamos. No hay tiempo que perder –salió corriendo con la mano cogida del bicolor.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió su apartamento.

–Por favor, pasa –lo invitó Takao, todavía con la mano cogida del bicolor.

–Ya lo hago –habló con alegría y una sonrisa.

–Lo siento –se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, soltando la mano del bicolor, quien lo miraba confuso–. Menos mal que nos paramos en esa fuente, para humedecerte la mancha de la camisa, y evitar que se te secara. Por favor, quítatela. La lavaré a mano y la pondré en la secadora –vio que su gato con pasos decididos y maullidos se acercaba a Kai, restregándose en sus piernas–. Zeus, no hagas eso, es un invitado –el gato como si nada seguía con lo suyo–. Lo siento, es buen gato y no suele comportarse así.

–Tranquilo, no importa, yo y el nos entendemos bastante bien.

–Kai.

–¿Qué? –preguntó. "Ya he metido la pata otra vez".

–La camisa –le recordó.

–Oh, claro –empezó a desabotonársela con rapidez, entregándosela a Takao en las manos.

Abrió los ojos bastante al ver el bien formado pecho de Kai–. Ahora vuelvo, siéntate donde quieras –caminó hasta el cuarto de baño.

–Vale –respondió éste antes de ver que Takao desaparecía de su vista. Kai cogió al gato y se sentó en el sofá, dejándose al minino sobre sus piernas–. Hola, Zeus. Así que te caigo bien... es un gran comienzo –sonrió– ¿Cuidas de él cómo acordamos? –Recibió en respuesta un ronroneo, un movimiento de cola hacia los lados de forma juguetona y varios maullidos–. Seguro que lo haces –le acarició la cabeza–. Creo que eres un gran guardián para él. Si notas algo extraño, tu araña, ¿vale?

En el cuarto de baño, Takao restregaba esa mancha con fuerza. Levantó la camisa un poco en alto y suspiró al ver que la mancha estaba totalmente desaparecida. Enjuagó la camisa con agua y después la metió en la secadora. Pensaba en lo que le había hecho sentir una caricia del bicolor. Se sentía dichoso de haberlo conocido y aunque no se dio cuenta, le había cogido la mano. No le importaba para nada sentirse como un idiota enamorado, porque lo estaba. No podía huir del amor, pero intentaría no demostrarlo tan abiertamente, como él solía hacerlo hace tiempo. Salió al comedor y vio que Kai tenía en brazos a Zeus, acariciándolo.

–¿Te está molestando?

–Qué va –le sonrió–. Es un gato muy bueno.

–Pues normalmente no es así con los desconocidos. Creo que le has caído bien. He puesto tu camisa en la secadora, dentro de un rato la tendrás lista, para ponértela de nuevo –bajó su vista hasta el gato y no pudo evitar fijarse de nuevo en el pecho del bicolor. Tragó duro y se sentó en una silla para quedar frente a él, mientras apoyaba su codo doblado sobre la mesa, a la vez que su mano se colocaba en la nuca.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí, ¿y tú?

–Muy bien, ¿por qué me miras así?

–Pues... es que... –estaba nervioso y no sabía que excusa poner- ¿No tienes frío, así sin camisa? Puedo prestarte una, mientras que la tuya se seca.

–No quiero ser una molestia.

–No lo eres, y la culpa ha sido mía por derramarte el café con leche. Vaya, soy un desconsiderado, ¿quieres algo de beber?

–¿Puede ser un vaso de agua?

–Claro –se puso de pie–. Enseguida te lo traigo –caminó hasta la cocina. Kai se acercó al gato para susurrarle al oído.

–Es muy guapo, ¿verdad? –Le susurró mirando al de cabellos azules con una sonrisa, para después dejar al gato en el suelo– ¿Dónde puedo lavarme las manos?

–Pasa a esa puerta –señaló con la mano libre, mientras que con la otra le traía el vaso de agua, caminando hasta la mesa para dejar el vaso ahí.

–Vale, ahora vuelvo –caminó hasta el cuarto de baño para hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Como era medio día, Takao le invitó a comer por las molestias ocasionadas... bueno eso... y más cosas que recaían en su mente y corazón. El bicolor aceptó, siendo convencido por Takao. Takao se dio cuenta de que el bicolor no sabía cocinar, aunque intentó ayudarle, pero no le dijo nada. Hablaron de muchas cosas mientras comían, y la verdad es que estaban muy a gusto uno con el otro. Después de comer quitaron los platos. La camisa estaba ya seca, la secadora había hecho su trabajo, dejando la camisa como nueva.

El bicolor se encontraba ya poniéndosela, siendo vigilado por Takao, quien veía cómo ese regalo para la vista, era ahora oculto.

–Gracias por todo –habló sentado en el sofá, abotonándose los pequeños botones de la camisa, concentrado en lo que hacía, ya que todavía no se acostumbraba a vestir así y a veces le costaba trabajo. De repente Zeus sacó sus dientes y uñas, mirando hacia la puerta, erizándose para salir corriendo hasta su cesta.

–No tienes porqué dármelas, me ha gustado comer en tu compañía –le confesó al de ojos carmesí, viendo la reacción de su gato.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar, así que se puso de pie para abrir la puerta–. Puede que sea el casero para cobrar el alquiler de este mes –sonrió mirando hacia atrás para ver que Kai le sonreía igual. Abrió la puerta y su risa se desvaneció en el acto. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, ya que fueron segundos, cuando un chico de pelo largo rubio, alto, ojos color azul, se abalanzó contra él, dándole un beso en los labios. El aprovechado le tocó con ambas manos el trasero, presenciado todo por un Kai que no le gustaba lo que veía y un Takao atónito por lo que sucedía.

Frunció el ceño y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros del rubio, apartándolo cómo pudo, dándole una tremenda bofetada, la cual el recién llegado no se esperaba, que le hizo girar la cara. Kai hizo una mueca de dolor en su cara, sabiendo lo mucho que le tenía que haber dolido esa fuerte bofetada al desconocido... pero qué demonios, se lo merecía.

El rubio se echó mano a la parte afectada y miró al más bajo extrañado–. Takao, ¿qué te pasa?

¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle que le pasaba después de lo que le hizo pasar?– ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! –Le reclamó exaltado– ¡Creí que te deje bien claro que no quería saber nada más de ti, Michael!

–No seas duro conmigo. Además, sé que estás bromeando. Te he echado de menos –confesó. Intentó coger a Takao de la cintura, pero éste retrocedió al ver que el otro se acercó unos cuantos pasos hacia él.

–Más duro fuiste tú conmigo –le dijo con la máxima calma que pudo encontrar en esos momentos.

–Pero puedo explicártelo, me surgieron complicaciones a última hora.

–Ya no me importa Michael, hemos terminado y se acabó.

–Pero –dio me vuelta hasta el marco de la puerta de la entrada que seguía abierta y cogió del suelo un ramo de flores. Regresó con Takao quien estaba de brazos cruzados–. Te he traído estas lilas, que sé que son tus favoritas.

–Michael, odio las lilas –le dijo en tono evidente –Mejor no intentes arreglarlo, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Ya es tarde.

–Takao, ese medio día tuve que hacer un viaje de negocios hasta Moscú para cerrar un contrato. Sabes que llevaba años soñando con ir allí para que me nombraran jefe.

–Ya –contestó esquivándolo con la mirada.

–Me importas mucho y lo sabes.

–Si te hubiese importado, la mínima parte de lo que me importabas tú, hubieras tenido por lo menos el detalle de llamarme por teléfono para avisarme. Ni siquiera me avisaste y estuve toda la noche como un idiota esperándote.

–Lo siento. Te lo compensaré con otra cita –intentó tocarle la mejilla para acariciársela, pero en el momento que su mano hizo contacto con su piel, el otro se la apartó enfadado.

–Nada compensa lo de esa noche. Por favor, vete y llévate esas lilas contigo. No quiero volver a saber nada de ti. Así que no me llames y no vuelvas a venir hasta aquí –se dio la vuelta y vio al bicolor muy pendiente de la escena. Se había enfadado tanto que ni se acordaba de la presencia de Kai. Caminó hasta él para alejarse del otro. Menuda escenita le estaba mostrando al de ojos carmesí. Seguro que pensaría que era un bicho raro. Se recriminó mentalmente por cada palabra que le dijo a su ex, pero es que tenía tantas ganas de desahogarse.

–Takao –caminó hasta él, cogiéndolo del brazo, dándole media vuelta bruscamente–. Dame una oportunidad, te prometo que cambiaré.

–¡Suéltame! –intentaba que el otro lo soltase, pero Michael no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. El bicolor no soportaba ni un minuto más esa escena. No le gustaba ver cómo ese rubio estaba tratando a su primer amor. Así que se levantó del sofá y soltó la mano que sujetaba a Takao con fuerza.

–Te ha dicho que lo sueltes –con una mirada asesina hacia el rubio se puso delante de Takao para defenderlo de ese cretino.

–¿Tu quién demonios crees que eres, eh? –Preguntó enfadado– ¿Quién te ha invitado?

–No te importa –respondió cruzándose de brazos con una mirada fría–. Deja a Takao en paz.

Takao respiraba el ambiente que estaba siendo cada vez más tenso, así que decidió intervenir–. Kai, déjalo. –le pidió-. Michael ya se iba. ¿Verdad? –lo miraba intentando echarlo con disimulo de allí.

–No –respondió el rubio mirando a ambos– ¡Je! ¿Me has cambiado por éste fantoche?

–No empieces, Michael –le reprochó el menor.

–Mira –respondió Kai dando un paso al frente–. No sé lo que significa esa palabra pero... O dejas a Takao en paz, o te va a ir mal –amenazó.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

–No intentes averiguarlo, por tu bien –le recomendó. Takao salió detrás de Kai y se puso entre ellos.

–No quiero peleas.

Michael sonrió–. Es verdad, Takao –miró al bicolor–. Este es un asunto entre nosotros, así que no te metas. Fuera de aquí. –le ordenó Michael a Kai.

–Creo que no has entendido el concepto, Michael. Kai no sobra aquí, sino tú. –le dejó en claro.

–¡Pero es ridículo! –Lo miró con evidencia– ¿Te acuestas con él? ¿Es eso verdad?

–¡No digas estupideces, y sal de aquí!– indicó estirando el brazo con el dedo índice indicando la puerta de salida–. ¡Si es así o no, no te importa!

–¡Claro que me importa, tienes un perfecto trasero del cual me gustaría disfrutar!

–¡Sólo te interesa eso, ¿verdad?! ¡Siempre has sido tan superficial como los demás! ¡Eres repugnante! ¡Me das asco! –sentía una enorme rabia crecer dentro de sí mismo, una rabia que sólo se desahogaba con el llanto, pero intentaba contenerse esas ganas de gritar y llorar.

El rubio sintió su cólera crecer al sentirse menospreciado– ¡Cuidado con lo que dices! –lo agarró con fuerza del brazo en un movimiento rápido.

El bicolor reaccionó y frunció el ceño, dándole un fuerte empujón para apartar al rubio de su Takao, creando a su vez que al rubio se le cayeran las flores al suelo. Michael ya estaba muy acelerado y no se andó con tonterías para acercarse rápido a él y darle un fuerte puñetazo, tirándolo al suelo.

Takao no pudo evitar sorprenderse– ¡Kai! –Se agachó inmediatamente a su lado, viendo cómo el otro se intentaba sentar en el suelo– ¿Te encuentras bien? –Kai miró con rabia al rubio, mientras se tocaba la nariz con su mano. Sintió un cosquilleo que le bajaba por el labio– ¡Estás sangrado! –contempló asustado.

–¿Qué? –se miró la sangre, viendo un líquido de color rojo tirando a negro que le cubría ya parte de sus dedos.

Takao sacó rápidamente un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo puso en la nariz. Miró al rubio quien estaba orgulloso por su hazaña– ¡Eres un animal! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero volver a saber nada de ti en mi vida! ¿Me oyes? ¡Por mí como si te vas al fin del mundo a vivir! ¡Vete o llamo a la policía!

–Está bien. Hasta nunca, Takao. Pero luego no me llames por teléfono suplicándome que vuelva para estar contigo –le advirtió.

Takao sintió su cuerpo arder por el enfado– ¡Fuera de mi casa y de mi vida!

Sin más, el rubio cogió las flores del suelo y se marchó de allí dando un fuerte portazo.

Miró con preocupación al que se sujetaba el pañuelo lleno de sangre–. Kai, intenta ponerte pie. Vamos al cuarto de baño para cortarte la hemorragia –el bicolor se levantó despacio, siendo ayudado por el menor. Con pasos lentos se fueron al cuarto de baño.

Media hora después...

–¡Ay! –se quejó no queriendo gritar muy fuerte.

–Lo siento –se disculpó mientras limpiaba bien los restos de sangre que le pudieran quedar seca en la zona afecta con un pañuelo– ¿Te hago daño?

–No. Tu eres muy cuidadoso, no imaginaba que ese imbécil pegara tan fuerte –vio la cara de tristeza del más bajo.

–Perdóname, esto ha sido culpa mía –ya no podía más. Tenía que desahogarse. Sólo esas cosas le pasaban a él. Si Kai no hubiera estado ahí, quizás el rubio le hubiese faltado el respeto. Unas pequeñas lágrimas que llevaban intentando ser acumuladas desde hace rato salieron sin control de sus ojos, resbalándose lentamente por sus mejillas. Bajó la mirada para ver si el bicolor no se daba cuenta de ello, pero en su lugar, sintió que una mano le levantó la tez para que lo mirase. Aún así intentaba esquivarle la mirada, mientras bajaba sus manos, sosteniendo en una de ellas un pañuelo húmedo lleno de sangre seca.

–Takao. No llores –lo miró preocupado. Acercó su otra mano hasta una de las mejillas para limpiarle una de las lágrimas–. Él no merecía a alguien como tu –esas palabras hicieron que Takao lo mirase–. Él no vale la pena –le habló con dulzura y palabras tiernas mientras ahora limpiaba la otra lágrima de la mejilla contraria–. Tú eres una persona muy importante y una gran persona y él no merece que llores por él. No me gusta verte así.

–Snif... pero por mí culpa te ha pegado.

–Me duele más el verte así. Eso me parte el alma.

–Snif... no puedo evitarlo. Necesito quitarme toda esta rabia que llevo dentro de mi... snif... necesito desahogarme.

–¿Te ayudará a sentirte mejor? –preguntó todavía preocupado. El otro asintió cuando dos nuevas lágrimas se hacían presentes–. Pues entonces desahógate.

Kai esperaba que Takao rompiese a llorar, pero no se esperó que se acercara a él y lo abrazase. Él se quedó atónito y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

–Por favor... snif... abrázame fuerte –puso su cabeza sobre el hombro del bicolor para desahogarse. Kai hizo lo que su ángel le pidió, pero el abrazo no fue tan brusco como el que le dio a su madre la primera vez que lo convirtió en humano, sino uno lleno de protección y cariño. Uno lleno de ternura y amor. Sentía al menor sollozar, así que con una de las manos empezó a acariciar la cabeza azulada. Sentía que el cuerpo del otro se juntaba más al suyo. Quizás buscando calor y protección. Pero no paraba de sollozar, aunque ya no sentía que el cuerpo le temblara. Cerró los ojos, tenía una agradable sensación en esos momentos. No por el momento que atravesaba Takao, sino por la cercanía y el olor que emanaba el moreno. Ese calor que emitían ambos cuerpos le producían mayores cosquilleos en el estómago, además de que se sentía las mejillas arder y otra sensación extraña que jamás había sentido. Sentía que le dolía un poco en su zona baja, concretamente dentro del bóxer. Incluso juraría que algo se estaba moviendo ahí dentro.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Hakura– Black:** Pues llevabas toda la razón del mundo, finalmente ha corrido sangre. Y el pobre Kai ha salido perdiendo, aunque ¿Quién sabe? Puede que la felicidad y el orgullo del rubio se desplome después.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Pues Cupidito, saldrá y Takao lo volverá a ver, pero más adelante, frente a otros aparecerá antes, puede que el próximo. La iniciativa del beso yo ya lo tengo pensado, pero no te lo puedo decir hermanita. Por cierto que tus pensamientos ya sé cuáles son sobre esta mini pelea en la que Kai pierde. Pero yo que tu si te quieres reír un poco leería el próximo capi, te juro que no te arrepentirás. Te reirás más que cuando Kai aplaude el solo en la ópera durante un rato.

**Neko–dark:** Gracias por tu review y bienvenida, contestando a tu comentario... pues cómo ya ves el amor entre estos dos quizás este progresando por parte de Takao, aunque él sigue pensando que se callará ese nuevo sentimiento hacia Kai. Aunque puede que Kai no sepa muchas cosas del amor todavía.

**Kari Hiwatari:** Gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra mucho saber que te sigue gustando el fic. Cómo ya ves Kai ha terminado perdiendo... pero entre nosotras, ¿tú crees que con lo testarudo que es Kai dejara así las cosas?

**Wuonero:** Un fallo muy tonto, pero lo tuve. Cuando pueda lo arreglo, gracias por decírmelo. ¿Papi Ares es gay? Pues no lo sé, si es así ahora me acabo de enterar, la verdad es que conozco más a Kai que a su padre, XD. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero poder leer pronto algo de tu historia, que ya la echo de menos.

**5Hikaru no Yami5**: Si bueno, nuestro Kai es un pequeño diablillo con cara y aspecto de ángel, pero cuando quiere conseguir algo no se anda con tonterías y creo que cuando le dijo a Michael que no intentara averiguar lo que le podría hacer por su bien y que le iba a ir mal, es por algo.

Por favor no olvidéis dejar sus comentarios. Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**Dedicado a Jery Hiwatari**

**CUPIDO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El calor seguía aumentando en él, pero no dejaba de sentir esa molestia que le incomodaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Nunca le había pasado esto antes. Se estaba empezando a poner nervioso y no sabía si podía seguir ocultando ese dolor por más tiempo delante de Takao. Se sentía feliz de abrazar al otro, pero no por el sufrimiento que éste tenía. Ese desgraciado de Michael se las iba a pagar todas juntas... nadie le golpeaba en la nariz y mucho menos hacia sufrir al moreno. Ya pensaría en un plan perfecto para su venganza... por algo era el hijo de Dios de la guerra. El problema era saber donde se escondía ese gusano... si al menos tuviera una pista... ahora mismo lo haría sufrir sin contemplaciones.

–Snif... soy un grandísimo idiota por confiar en el... no le interesaba para nada... –se quejaba Takao entre sollozos.

–No es verdad, tu sólo te dejaste llevar por lo que sentías –le puso ambas manos en los hombros para mirarlo a los ojos–. Escúchame bien, el único idiota ha sido el por dejarte escapar así –se dio cuenta de que en su hombro había un pelo largo... no era de color moreno, sino rubio. ¿Podría ser de Michael? Si era así tendría una oportunidad para su venganza. Con disimulo se lo quitó, teniéndolo sujeto en la mano sin soltarlo.

–¿Lo crees de verdad? –le preguntó aún con los ojos irritados.

–Sí –se tomó la libertad de abrazarlo, juntándolo un poco más a él, Aunque tuvo que dejar de hacerlo por ese punzante dolor en su entrepierna.

–Gracias por escucharme, Kai –se limpió las lágrimas con ambas manos–. Significa mucho para mí.

–Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz.

Se sonrojó por esa mirada penetrante y sincera–. Llegaré tarde al trabajo si no me voy ya –se puso de pie.

–Claro, lo entiendo. Yo también tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer.

–Iré a tirar esto a la basura –se dio media vuelta para tirar el pañuelo con restos de sangre. Kai aprovechó ese momento para mirarse los pantalones, concretamente ese lugar especifico. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí? Se sorprendió al ver un gran bulto en su pantalón. Miró hacia Takao con rapidez, el cual no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Se sentía avergonzado por una extraña razón que no entendía, así que decidió buscar una solución rápida... la retirada.

–Takao, siento no poder acompañarte, tengo mucha prisa –le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta–. Gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa, después nos vemos –giró el pomo.

–Está bien, hasta luego –vio cómo el bicolor giraba la cara para sonreírle y acto seguido cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Miró a su alrededor para confirmar que no había moros en la costa, y acto seguido se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer totalmente.

Takao cogió las llaves, abrió la puerta y la cerró–. Vaya, que rapidez para irse. "Seguro que le he parecido un llorica y no le falta razón para pensar eso, pero espero que entienda mi situación", echó la llave y empezó a caminar para salir de ahí.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Se las había ingeniado para no ser visto por sus padres y se encontraba totalmente desnudo en el baño, quedándose sin palabras al ver levantado su miembro. Aún tenía su apariencia humana.

"¿Por qué está así? Jamás había experimentado algo por el estilo, y tengo muchas dudas. ¿Y si le pregunto a mamá? No... Es una mujer, ella no entendería estas cosas de hombres... ¿y a papá? Me da vergüenza hablar con él sobre mí... Cupidín". Se metió en la bañera y se sentó en ella, la cual estaba llena de agua templada. Cogió su esponja y empezó a frotarse. "Me va a caer una buena como alguno de los dos me vea la nariz hinchada... Aunque no me importa, sólo de pensar que podría ser Takao el que hubiera recibido ese golpe, me hierve la sangre. Ese imbécil se las va a ver conmigo... en cuanto me bañe se va a enterar. Le voy a dar una lección que jamás olvidará. Utilizaré su pelo, si es que corresponde a ese cretino. Lo he guardado en una nube segura, ahí sé que no se perderá." Sonrió confiado cuando tocaron la puerta.

–Cupido, ¿estás ahí? –preguntó su padre.

No dudó en tocarse la nuca para volver a ser un niño–. Sí, estoy bañándome y jugando con las burbujas –chapoteó el agua para que su padre escuchase el sonido.

–No tardes mucho, tengo que entrar –le advirtió

–Vale, ahora salgo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Salió con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, su miembro ya estaba normal, así que supuso que su cara también.

–¿Te falta mucho? –preguntó su padre que lo esperaba ansioso desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–No, ya te abro –contestó. Abrió la puerta.

Su padre le iba a reclamar por la tardanza, pero cuando vio la nariz hinchada de su hijo se preocupó– ¿Qué te ha pasado en la nariz? La tienes hinchada.

–Ah... pues... cumpliendo con tu castigo, me ha picado una avispa. Pero tranquilo, no hay ungüento que se le resista –pasó de largo de su padre con una sonrisa pícara, pensando todavía en lo que le esperaba a cierto rubio. Su padre sin más, entró al baño.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cogió un montón de flechas y con sigilo bajó hasta el sótano. Muchos ungüentos y brebajes mágicos estaban en montones de estanterías, además de los que adornaban una mesa central. A ese sótano únicamente entraba su padre y no era su costumbre hacerlo, pues estaba lleno de materiales muy peligrosos, a los que recurría sólo cuando era absolutamente necesario. Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no darle un golpe y ser descubierto y echó el cerrojo. Bajó las cuatro escaleras que había y encendió la luz. Por suerte todo estaba bien etiquetado con lo cual no tenía peligro de equivocarse.

–Bien –susurró, dejando las flechas sobre la mesa. Se puso unos guantes de plástico de color blancos. Colocó las flechas en fila. Abrió un cajón en el cual había muchos pequeños lazos de colores y pinceles. Cogió un pincel y una de las tantas botellas que había allí.

Untó con los pinceles algo más que la punta de la flecha y después le puso un lazo de cada color. Una risa diabólica apareció en su rostro. Un frasco de color verde, otro azul, otro color limón, color negro... distintos tamaños. Sólo se escuchaba el pequeño clic al soltarlos en la mesa en toda la habitación.

Cuando terminó con su tarea, metió las flechas dentro de la alfaja. Echó un último vistazo a la habitación para ver que todo estaba en orden y prosiguió su marcha para salir de ahí.

Subió a su habitación y buscó ese pelo rubio que estaba metido en un pequeño cofre. Lo sacó con mucho cuidado a la vez que cogía con su mano libre una flecha.

–Veamos si pertenece a ese gusano. –Se sentó en el suelo y entre las rodillas se puso la parte trasera de la flecha, ató el pelo a la flecha con un trozo de celo. Ya estaba listo, tenía su alforja, esa flecha y su arco–. Guíame hasta tu dueño –le habló a la flecha, la cual empezó a iluminarse mientras ambos se desvanecían.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Michael estaba terminándose de beber la quinta copa de whisky en su apartamento, mientras mantenía una conversación con... él mismo.

–¿A quién le importa Takao, eh? Pues a mi... no. ¿A ti nunca te ha importado? Claro que sí. No, sólo te importa su trasero, que era respingón, redondito y muy sexy. Te quitó el aliento la primera vez que lo viste, no lo niegues. Bueno no lo puedo negar, pero es que estaba muy bueno y me gustaba su cara también... pero no te gustaba su forma de ser, demasiado, demasiado... chapado a la antigua, jajaja. Exacto, veo que me comprendes. Sip, nadie mejor que yo me entiende, un brindis por mi –se bebió de un tirón la copa e iba a servirse más cuando algo lo interrumpió. Vio un extraño brillo aparecer frente a él y lo más extraño es que iba tomando forma humana, se asustó tanto que tiró la botella al suelo, rompiéndola. Su miedo se fue desvaneciendo al ver que aparecía ante sus ojos un niño pequeño.

–¿Qué haces aquí crío?

–Vengo a por ti –lo miró de arriba abajo.

–Prr –intentó ahogar un intento de risa–. Fuera de mi casa mocoso –lo miró restándole importancia.

–¿Estás bebido? –preguntó con una risa que empezaba a molestar al mayor.

–Mira niño, o te vas o te doy tal bofetada en la cara que irás corriendo a tu mamá.

–No te tengo miedo –lo desafió cambiando su cara de serenidad. Cogió una flecha que estaba metida en su alfaja y la sacó. Sus ojos centellearon como el color de la sangre. Michael podía ver las llamas que no existían en el reflejo de sus ojos.

–Niño, ¿sabes que con eso puedes dañar a alguien? No es un juguete.

–Ya lo sé –afinó la puntería y no vaciló en lanzarle la primera flecha–. Veamos quien de los dos le va a llorar a su mamá.

–¡Ah! –le dio en el brazo, rápidamente se miró para ver que herida se había hecho, pero se quedó atónito viendo como la flecha desaparecía. Aún así sentía el dolor en su piel– ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Te vas a enterar! –intentó moverse, pero sus pies... no podía despegarlos del suelo. Con ayuda de sus manos intentó en vano despegarse de alguna manera tirando hacia arriba de sus muslos– ¡Maldito mocoso, ¿qué me has hecho?! –cuando miró hacia el niño, comprobó cómo le apuntaba con otra flecha. Lo que no se imaginaba es que el crío tuviera unas alas y empezara a volar frente a él.

–Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir un rato –le lanzó la segunda flecha ésta vez en la pierna.

–¡Ah! –se quejó–. Cuando te coja enano te vas a arrepentir –Aunque intentaba no mostrarle miedo a ese ser extraño, lo tenía y mucho, y no le servía de consuelo saber que tenía sus pies prácticamente pegados al suelo.

–Yo no estaría tan seguro –sonrió, viendo cómo Michael se miraba.

Unas pintas extrañas que se convertían en granos empezaban a salir por todo su cuerpo, ya sentía que empezaba a picarle–. Pica –se rascó el brazo–. Pica –se rascó la cara.

Cupido esperó un poco antes de seguir–. Dime, Michael. ¿Disfrutaste mucho haciéndole sufrir esa noche? –lanzó otra flecha.

–¡Ah! No sé de qué me hablas –sentía cómo empezaba a sudar desorbitadamente y eso no era normal en él– ¿Qué me estás haciendo? –lo miró asustado. Cuando poco después sintió otra flecha en su cuerpo. Ahora sentía mucho frío, tanto que empezaba a salirle hielo de la piel.

–¿Sabes Michael? No estoy haciendo nada extraño, simplemente dándote un poco de tu propia medicina. Te hago sufrir –le dijo con evidencia–. Como le has hecho sufrir a él.

–No sé de qué me hablas pero por favor... para –empezaba a temblar y a tartamudear por el frío.

–No –lanzó otra flecha–. Quiero que le pidas perdón, que lo dejes tranquilo para siempre y que no vuelvas a molestarle.

–¿A quién? –Preguntó sintiendo cómo su piel se iba hinchando desmesuradamente– ¿Que me estás haciendo? –dejó su orgullo atrás, dejando que su miedo lo consumiera y saliera a la luz.

–Verás –agitó sus alas y tranquilamente fue bajando hasta llegar al suelo, preparado con otra flecha–. No tengo todo el día para ti solo, ¿sabes? Con lo cual no puedo lanzarte cada media hora las flechas como se debiera.

–¿Qué tienen esas flechas? ¿Y por qué desaparecen?

–Venenos y ungüentos. Michael, siendo sinceros, te voy a torturar hasta matarte lenta y dolorosamente.

–No, tu no serías capaz –le habló con miedo, viendo que su figura y delgada fisonomía se convertía ahora en la de una persona con más de doscientos kilos de peso.

–¿Ah, no? Estás hinchado como un globo y no voy a hacer nada por impedirlo. Al contrario, disfrutaré viendo como tu cuerpo se hincha y explota al llegar a su nivel máximo.

–No dejes que eso suceda. Haré a cambio lo que tú me pidas, te lo juro –se miró el brazo que cada vez estaba peor–. Pero detén esto –estaba a punto de llorar.

–Mn... Demasiado fácil. No –frunció el ceño y preparó otra flecha–. Ahí te va otra –se la lanzó.

–¡Ah! ¡Por Dios, para! –unas lágrimas empezaron a invadir sus ojos. Ahora no sentía nada. Miró su brazo y al hacerlo, vio que su vello y mechones de pelos iban cayendo– ¡No, mi pelo no! ¡Por favor para! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Te lo imploro! –se echó a llorar a voces, viendo su pelo caer frente a sus ojos. Cupido caminó hasta él con pasos decididos.

–No vales nada ¿lo sabías? Pero sin embargo para no valer nada, bien que se lo haces pasar mal a los demás.

–No entiendo porqué me haces esto –al ver a Cupido a la cara, se dio cuenta de que la nariz estaba hinchada y que ese color de ojos le sonaba muchísimo–. No puede ser, estabas en casa de Takao hoy, te di un puñetazo.

–No sé de qué me hablas –se puso a su altura agitando las alas. Lo cogió del cuello con rapidez y rabia, aprovechando que Michael por su repentina gordura no se podía ni mover–. No vuelvas a acercarte a él en lo que te resta de vida.

–Snif... ¿Qué eres tú realmente? Tú no eres humano.

–No tienes arreglo. No debiste de hacerle daño de esa manera y tampoco a mi –se alejó de él–. Verás, me quedan dos flechas. Y creo que preferirías la muerte a tener que quedarte así por el resto de tu vida, veamos –recapituló–. Tengo frente a mí un chico que está pegado al suelo, que padece urticaria, fiebres maltas, ha sentido el frío del polo norte, ha engordado descomunalmente y no se detiene, tanto que casi no puedes hablar, te estás quedando calvo... el chico se está asfixiando –concluyó.

–No me estoy asfixiando –cuando vio que Cupido cogió una flecha de su alfaja, ya sabía lo que venía. Cuando sintió el pinchazo no pudo evitar gritar de nuevo. Poco a poco notaba que le iba faltando el aire.

–Ten... compasión... de mí... –intentaba decirle sintiendo la falta de aire cada vez más, se arrodilló en el suelo, ya no podía mantenerse en pie por más tiempo con tanto peso–. Lo siento... snif... no quería... hacerle daño... lo juro. Fue... un gran...error... tratarlo así...

–¿Le pedirás perdón por el daño causado?

–Lo... haré... lo... jur...o.

Kai se puso tras él, sólo le quedaba una flecha. Michael estaba muy nervioso, no veía al pequeño por ningún lado–. Métete esto en la cabeza Michael, te estaré vigilando –le advirtió mientras con otra flecha apuntaba hacia su trasero con una sonrisa llena de maldad y victoria–. Si no prometes lo que has dicho te va a ir mal. ¿Lo prometes?

–Sí...snif.

–Bien, te dejaré un pequeño recuerdo por si dudas de mi palabra, el toque final –con toda su fuerza le lanzó la flecha hacia el trasero, siendo metido por un sitio muy querido para cualquier ser humano.

–¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! –le estaba rabiando por dentro, sentía cómo el dolor se pasaba desde su ano hasta la barriga. Cupido se puso lo más serio que pudo frente a Michael mientras el otro se tiró al suelo intentando en vano tocarse la barriga.

–Verás... si no te vas al baño dentro de cinco segundos, harás en el suelo lo que todos los bebés saben hacer tan bien –le sonrió–. Suerte, porque la cuenta atrás acaba de comenzar y... te conviene por tu vida, cumplir lo que has prometido o la próxima flecha que te lance, no contendrá guindilla picante si no que será tu propia muerte. Ni una palabra de esto a Takao, porque nadie creería a un borracho como tú y... volveré para vengarme si se entera de algo. Me voy, no me gustaría pringarme con la que vas a liar. Cinco... cuatro... tres... –iba contando la cuenta atrás mientras desaparecía.

La gente caminaba tranquilamente por la calle cuando escucharon un terrible estruendo, tan grande como el de un trueno.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cupido llegó a su casa cansado, pero muy feliz y muerto de risa. Todo había sido real, excepto por lo del cabello, que había sido una ilusión, pero como eso no lo sabía el imbécil, pues tendría que disfrutar de su momento de gloria. Los efectos le durarían una semana, pero como Michael no lo sabía, aprovecharía las circunstancias.

–Creo que con todo lo que tiene, no volverá a hacer sufrir a Takao. Takao... voy a ver qué haces –miró a su miembro–. Y espero que no me hagas una jugarreta, ¿vale?

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao se veía muy decaído y Mariam ya no sabía que decirle para animarle, la verdad es que estaba furiosa con Michael por lo que le había hecho sufrir a su amigo.

–Intenta animarte Takao, míralo por el lado positivo, Michael ya ha salido de tu vida para siempre y no volverá a hacerte daño. El joven guardó silencio–. Takao, dime algo.-le pidió, pero sólo recibió silencio por su parte–. Sabes que no me gusta verte así, tan decaído.

–¿Y cómo quieres que esté, Mariam?

–Tienes razón, pero...

–Michael sólo se interesaba por mi cuerpo y nada más, nunca le importaron mis sentimientos.

En ese momento, Kai entró a la tienda–. Hola Kai, habla tu con él, haber si puedes ayudarle –pidió la chica, marchándose a la parte trasera de la tienda, es decir, al jardín.

–Takao... –le buscó la mirada.

–¿Qué?

–No te pongas triste. –Takao al mirar a Kai le vio el maratón y la nariz hinchada y se sintió peor–. Mira, no sé bien cuales deben de ser mis palabras para reconfortarte en este caso. No soy experto, pero sé que me gusta verte sonreír y esa chispa en tus ojos me hace feliz a mí también y si tú estás triste, yo también lo estoy.

–¿Lo dices de verdad? Porque ya no distingo cuando la gente me miente o cuando me dice la verdad.

–Te lo juro –acercó su mano hasta la mejilla morena–. Enséñame aunque sea por unos segundos una maravillosa sonrisa de tus labios. –El moreno así lo hizo, pero no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se desvaneciera–. Dime, que te haría feliz en estos momentos.

–Pues creo que Michael me pidiese perdón por lo sucedido y... es una tontería. –le restó importancia a la otra cosa que iba a decir.

–No, ¿por qué? Dímelo, no te guardes nada dentro.

–Ver un osito enorme que está a media hora de aquí.

–Pues iremos a verlo.

–¿De verdad?

–Claro, hoy mismo –le sonrió–. Pero a cambio quiero muchas sonrisas.

–Lo intentaré... gracias, Kai –le envió una diminuta sonrisa, pero sus ojos ya estaban algo más alegres.

–De nada.

En ese momento el teléfono de la tienda sonó–. Floristería Gentileza, ¿dígame? –contestó.

Michael que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono, decidió primero asegurarse– Takao, un momento, no me cuelgues tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

–Michael, ya déjalo. No quiero seguir peleando –decía derrotado.

–Lo siento.

–¿Qué?

–Que siento todo el daño que te he causado a lo largo de nuestra relación. No era consciente de ello y te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas. Perdóname, por favor.

–Yo... –miró a Kai–. No sé qué decir, Michael.

–Sólo acéptalas por lo que más quieras... me puse celoso.

–Yo, bueno, supongo que te perdono.

–Gracias, eres un ángel. ¿Está ahí ese chico... me refiero al que le di el golpe?

–Sí, da la casualidad de que sí. –contestó mirando al bicolor. No entendía que tenía que ver eso en ese momento.

–Por favor, esto es muy importante. Dile que le pido disculpas por el golpe y que no lo volveré a hacer nunca más.

–Vale. Kai.

–¿Qué?

–Es Michael, dice que le disculpes por lo del puñetazo y que no lo volverá a hacer nunca más.

–Dile que las acepto, pero que se lo piense mejor antes de actuar.

–Vale. Michael...

–Lo he escuchado, y lo haré. Espero que seas feliz con otro Takao y te deseo lo mejor porque te lo mereces. Te lo digo de corazón –un pequeño pedo se le escapó sin poderlo controlar.

–¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

–Obras en la calle, tengo que colgar, adiós.

–Michael...

Otro pedo se hizo presente– ¿Qué? –preguntó cerrando los ojos esperando que el menor no se hubiera percatado de ese ruido.

–Yo también te deseo lo mejor.

–Gracias, adiós –colgó con rapidez escuchando sus propios retorcijones en el inodoro.

Takao colgó el teléfono.

Kai se interesó por esa llamada– ¿Para qué ha llamado? ¿Ha sido para molestarte? Porque si es así yo...

–No –Takao le tapó la boca con rapidez para que no siguiera hablando–. Ha sido para disculparse –sonrió–. Ahora me siento mucho mejor, ¿sabes?

Kai quitó la mano de Takao para tenérsela cogida un momento–. Qué bien –miró hacia abajo ya que había sentido otro extraño dolor en su Cupidín. Se sorprendió en demasía al ver a su Cupidín subido–. Yo... tengo que irme. Sólo he venido para ver cómo estabas y... –sacó dinero de su bolsillo, contándolo para dárselo justo–. Regalarte una rosa blanca, la más hermosa que veas.

–Gracias, ¿pero no has pensado que algún día te quedarás sin dinero para otras cosas, por regalarme una rosa?

–Si es por ti no me importa, nos vemos aquí después de que cierres la tienda, ¿vale?

–Vale.

–Adiós –le despidió, poniéndose ambas manos delante del pantalón.

–Adiós.

Salió casi corriendo de la tienda y se metió en el primer callejón que encontró, como siempre. Se miró el miembro–. Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto –miró a todos lados y después se desvaneció.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Ambos se bajaron del taxi y pagaron la cuenta. Kai se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente caminar por ahí.

–Cuanta gente –miraba a su alrededor sorprendido.

–Sí, es una feria.

–¿Qué es una feria? –preguntó enarcando una ceja, mientras seguía al de cabellos azules.

–Lo sabrás cuando lo veas con tus propios ojos –lo cogió entusiasmado de la mano, empezando a cruzarse con la multitud–. No te sueltes, o te puedes perder –intentaba abrirse paso, mientras Kai iba detrás de él.

–Tranquilo, no lo haré –sonrió feliz, viendo a su alrededor muchas luces y pequeñas tiendas expuestas al aire libre.

–Ven por aquí –le dijo para ser guiado hasta una tienda en la que había muchos peces.

El feriante estaba intentando llamarla atención del público, al igual que lo hacia su competencia, escuchándose de fondo la música.

–¡Señoras y señores, lo más hermosos peces de colores que jamás hayan visto antes! ¡No pierden nada por intentarlo! ¡Sólo necesitan darme el ticket de entrada!

–Takao, ¿qué es un ticket de entrada?

–Verás, es una pequeña ficha que puedes cambiarle a cambio de que el te permita coger un pez.

–¿Y dónde está?

–¿El ticket? Pues tienes que sacarlo de una cabina.

–Pues vamos.

–No es tan sencillo Kai, tienes que pagar. Y son unos diez ticket los que tienes que quedarte y... son algo, caros.

–No me importa, vamos. Quiero saber cómo se juega a eso de coger peces –dijo entusiasmado.

–Como quieras –se encogió de hombros y le guió hasta el sitio.

Kai regresó junto con Takao con quince ticket y no diez como éste se pensaba– ¿Cómo se juega? –preguntó el bicolor viendo cómo los peces no paraban de moverse, una vez que estaban en el puesto.

–Es simple chico, tienes que coger esa pequeña red de papel por el mango en una mano, en otra sostener una bolsa y echar en ella el pez. Si el pez se mete dentro de ésta, te quedas con el –le explicó el comerciante.

–Parece fácil –le dio dos ticket–. Takao, hazlo tú primero.

–Vale –cogió el artilugio y una bolsa con la otra mano. Se agachó para ponerse a la altura de la pequeña vidriera en la que estaban metidos los peces, mientras tanto Kai lo observaba y lo imitaba. Con cuidado fue metiendo la red en el agua y esperó a que uno de los muchos peces pasara cerca. Cuando uno lo hizo, Takao levantó la red hacia arriba, sacándola del agua para meterla corriendo en la bolsa pero... el animal había saltado hasta caer al agua de nuevo–. Vaya, ya casi lo tenía –le sonrió a Kai esperando a que le imitara.

–Me toca –metió con cuidado la red en el agua, cuando paso un pez, la levantó, y antes de que pudiera llegar a su destino, la red se rompió dejando al pez en libertad–. Vaya, con lo grande que era ese –se quejó.

–Por eso la red se te ha roto –le informó el menor–. Tienes que capturar peces más pequeños.

El comerciante le dio una nueva red a Kai–. Tenéis otros dos intentos –les informó.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao sonrió, por lo que Kai le estaba diciendo, mientras veían más cosas–. No sabían que fuesen animales tan escurridizos –le confesó– ¿Eso qué es? –le preguntó viendo otro puesto en que habían muchas botellas puestas en filas. Se fijó en que las estanterías estaban llenas de muñecos y juguetes.

–Mira, ¿ves a esa chica que tiene un aro en la mano? –Kai miró a la chica y observó sus movimientos

–Sí –le contestó.

–Pues te dan cinco aros, y tienes que meterlos en el orificio de la botella. Si consigues meter alguno, te dan un premio por ello. Un regalo.

–¿El que tú elijas?

–No, dependiendo de cuantos aros hayas conseguido meter.

–Parece divertido, ¿jugamos?

–Está bien, pero es un poco difícil, ya lo verás.

Los dos le pusieron mucho empeño y sólo Takao consiguió meter uno. Como premio le dieron una esclava de plata.

–Qué bonita –Kai vio el brillo especial en los ojos del de cabellos azules mientras el chico que atendía ese negocio le ponía la esclava en la mano. Se cogieron de la mano para no perderse mientras seguían viendo más puestos. Como les entró el hambre se compraron algodón de azúcar mientras seguían recorriendo el lugar. Kai estaba asombrado, no le extrañaba que hubiese tanta gente, eso estaba lleno de juegos para mayores y para niños. Además de colchonetas, feriantes que hacían comida, servicios, muchas bombillas de colores por todos lados. No lo podía negar... todo eso le encantaba porque era lo que cualquier niño desearía tener a todas horas. Y para su mayor felicidad Takao estaba con él, y lo guiaba por allí cogido de la mano. No podía evitarlo, era el día más feliz de su vida.

Como le hubiese gustado poder ganar un pez para él. Pero él no era bueno en muchas cosas, más que nada, porque era la primera vez que jugaba a todo eso y era algo desconocido para él. Para poder ganar en algo tenía primero que aprender y tener practica, mucha practica.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó deteniendo a Takao frente a otro puesto.

–Ese es el tiro a la diana... con esas escopetas, tienes que tirarle a esas dianas e intentar dar en el blanco– ¿Quieres probar?

–Claro.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

La noche estaba siendo muy divertida para los dos, esa feria era enorme y tenía de todo...

–¡Mamá...! –lloraba un niño pequeño mirando a su alrededor. Parecía perdido y confuso. Kai lo vio y se acercó al niño, arrodillándose para quedarse a su altura.

–¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te has perdido? –le preguntó.

–Mamá... Snif... No veo a mi mamá –se restregaba los ojitos intentando quitarse las lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

–¿Cómo se llama tu mamá? –preguntó Takao.

–Misato –contestó el niño sollozando.

–Vamos a buscarla, ¿vale? –cogió en brazos al niño y lo puso de pie en una de las mesas de los puestos, se dio la vuelta y se agachó un poco–. Súbete a mis hombros –el niño así lo hizo. Takao miraba a Kai intentando saber que pretendía con eso–. Dame tus manos –le dijo a la vez que el levantaba las suyas. El niño no tardó en hacerlo. Empezó a caminar junto con Takao– ¿Ves a tu mamá por ahí? –le preguntó mientras seguía caminando en línea recta.

–No –contestó mirando de un lado para otro– ¡Ah, mamá! –exclamó al verla.

–¿Dónde la ves?

–Está allí –señaló hacia el frente, Takao lo miró para indicarle a Kai hacia donde tenía que ir.

–Kai, sigue de frente –no tardaron en llegar a la madre.

–Mamá –la llamó, la madre estaba angustiada mirando a su alrededor porque sentía la voz de su hijo, pero con tanta gente no lo conseguía ver.

–Disculpe señora, ¿es éste su hijo? –le preguntó el bicolor cuando estuvo cerca de ella.

–Sí –contestó con una sonrisa estirando los brazos.

Kai se agachó un poco y Takao le quitó el niño de encima para dárselo a la mujer.

–¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupada –lo abrazó con esmero mientras lo besaba.

–Estaba frente al puesto de los patitos –contestó Takao.

–Gracias a los dos por encontrarlo.

–De nada.

–Kevin, ¿qué se le dice a los señores?

El niño lo miró a ambos–. Gracias señores.

–Ten cuidado de no alejarte mucho de tu madre o te puedes volver a perder –le advirtió Kai.

–No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo –les sonrió despidiéndose con la mano de ellos.

–Vamos a casa –dijo la madre siguiendo su rumbo. Kai simplemente cogió la mano de Takao para seguir caminando.

–Es increíble –dijo Takao mirándolo.

–¿El qué? –preguntó.

–¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido esa idea?

–Bueno, si quieres encontrar algo, es más fácil desde arriba.

–¿Te gustan los niños, verdad?

–Digamos que me identifico mucho con ellos. Takao.

–¿Qué?

–¿Dónde está ese pequeño oso del que me hablaste antes? ¿Muerde?

–Qué va, es totalmente inofensivo y muy cariñoso. Vamos –le estiró de la mano para que lo siguiera.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao lo había guiado hasta otro puesto en el que apenas había gente.

–¡Vamos, señores! ¡Tiro con arco! ¡Tiro con arco! ¡Quien de tres veces en la diana, ganará este estupendo oso! –informaba a todo aquel que pasaba por ahí, señalando con un bastón al peluche que era de tamaño más grande, ya que a su alrededor estaba lleno de ositos.

–Ese es –dijo Takao señalándolo– Es grande, ¿verdad?

–¿Te referías a uno de peluche?

–Sí –afirmó un poco sonrojado.

–Pensaba que era uno de verdad –dijo con torpeza.

–Sí, bueno... "ahora se reirá de mi", pensó cabizbajo.

Kai miró hacia el arco y la flecha que estaba sobre el mostrador– ¿Te gustaría tenerlo?

–¿Qué? –lo miró.

–El oso, que si te gustaría tenerlo.

–Pues...sí.

–Está bien. Voy a conseguírtelo. –añadió mirándole unos segundos con una sonrisa.

–No podrás. Es el juego más difícil de todos. Todos han fracasado, es muy difícil.

–Confía en mí –le sonrió dándole una ficha al feriante. Éste le entregó cinco flechas y un arco.

–Para conseguir el oso, tendrán que quedarse clavadas en el centro de la diana al menos tres de las cinco flechas que te he dado.

–¿Y si clavo las cinco?

El feriante sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad dada la lejanía a la que estaba situada la diana, ni el mismo podía distinguir donde estaba el centro de la diana desde allí–. En ese caso, además del gigante, os llevareis también uno pequeño –se arriesgó a decir, ya que no conseguiría eso ni por causa del destino.

–Vale –contestó confiado.

–Tienes que ponerte detrás de esa línea blanca –le señaló viendo como después Kai estaba preparándose en posición.

La diana estaba bastante lejos, pero aún así el de ojos carmesí sonrió confiado. Takao se puso a un lado para no molestar.

–¿Empiezo ya?

–Cuando quieras –le dijo el feriante.

–Vale –apuntó con precisión la primera flecha, para después tirar las demás una por una. Takao estaba convencido de que Kai no ganaría, porque ese oso llevaba ahí desde que el era pequeño y nadie jamás lo había ganado en todos estos años. Además, la diana no se veía casi desde donde estaban ellos. Estaba muy lejos, era imposible que alguien pudiera hacer diana.

Cuando Kai lanzó la última flecha se dirigió al mostrador. El comerciante caminó hasta donde estaba puesta la diana y... cinco de cinco. Se quedó boquiabierto, miró al chico quien estaba muy satisfecho con lo que había logrado.

–¿Y? –preguntó Takao.

–Cinco de cinco –respondió Kai– ¿Verdad señor?

El hombre estaba boquiabierto –Sí, chico. Enhorabuena –cogió la diana para ponerla sobre el mostrador, Takao estaba muy impresionado–. Creo que me tengo que despedir de mi oso, chico –se subió en unas escaleras y bajó el oso que era de gran tamaño, dejándolo en el mostrador. El oso era de color marrón oscuro, ojos negros y marrón claro en las partes del hocico y patas, con un lacito azul atado alrededor del cuello–. Soy un hombre de palabra así que elige otro osito de estas estanterías, el que más te guste – miró al arquero.

–Takao –lo llamó Kai–. Elige el que quieras, son para ti.

–Veamos... ese de allí –señaló uno igual al grande con la diferencia de que ese tenía el lazo verde.

–Aquí lo tenéis –dijo el hombre una vez que lo bajo de la estantería.

–Muchas gracias, señor –añadió Takao cogiendo el oso grande como pudo, sintiendo cómo esa bolsa de plástico en la que estaba envuelto hacia ruido. Kai cogió el osito con una mano y siguió al menor.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Ya era tarde y habían caminado hasta "su parque", esta vez se sentaron en un banco. El oso hacia más bulto casi que ellos. A Takao le llegaban casi por el pecho. Era enorme, era un oso con el que cualquier niño deseaba jugar. Lo había dejado sentado en el banco, junto con el otro osito. Takao y Kai estaban sentados juntos.

–Estoy impresionado todavía –le reconoció lleno de felicidad.

–Te dije que lo conseguiría –le sonrió.

–¿Cómo lo has hecho?

–La verdad es que soy arquero en Grecia... llevo muchos años lanzando flechas, así que sé todo lo que hay que saber en cuanto a las distancias, los vientos y todo eso.

–Debe de ser genial.

–No está mal.

Sonrió –El día de hoy ha sido un poco raro.

–¿Por qué?

–No sé... es que han sucedido justo las dos cosas que me levantarían el ánimo. Michael me ha pedido disculpas y... –miró al oso–. He visto al oso y lo mejor es que lo tengo para mí –se puso de pie y cogió el oso otra vez–. Es muy tarde, mejor me voy a casa ya.

–Te acompaño.

–Si estás muy lejos de tu casa no es necesario que lo hagas.

–No, tranquilo. Ya cogeré un taxi, además... dudo que puedas coger a los dos osos tu solo, jajaja.

–Jajaja, es verdad.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Abrió con dificultad la puerta del apartamento, pero por fin entró al piso. Dejó el enorme peluche sobre el sofá, seguido por Kai quien hizo lo mismo con el otro oso. Zeus los recibió a los dos.

–Miau.

–Hola Zeus –saludó a su gato– ¿Has guardado la casa? –se restregó en las piernas de Takao para seguidamente hacer lo mismo con las de Kai.

–¿Qué hay Zeus? –le preguntó aunque sabía que no obtendría respuesta salvo el maullido y el ronroneo.

–¿Quieres algo de tomar? –le preguntó con alegría.

–No, mejor me voy a casa. Ya es muy tarde. Me lo he pasado genial contigo, de verdad –le sonrió.

–Yo también.

–Bueno –caminó hasta la puerta seguido por Takao. Giró la perilla para abrirla–. Hasta mañana, Takao.

–Kai... –lo llamó haciendo que se detuviese y lo mirase–. Hoy ha sido un día muy especial –se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas. Kai se sonrojó un poco al ver que Takao se estaba acercando a él. Se sonrojó a más no poder al sentir cómo Takao le daba un beso en la mejilla, apartándose de él con lentitud–. Gracias.

–No hay de qué –le sonrió intentando aguantarse las ganas de gritar de felicidad. De nuevo ese punzante dolor en su zona bajera lo hizo alarmarse–. Bu...bu... buenas noches.

–Buenas noches.

Salió con un poco de rapidez para su gusto, pero es que no sabía cómo demonios controlar esas emociones. Se tocó la mejilla que había sido besada, sonrió como un tonto, miró a su alrededor y se desvaneció.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao estaba ya con el pijama puesto, había puesto los dos osos encima de un baúl para que pudiera caber uno delante del otro. Sonrió al recordar esa noche, llena de diversión. Ni con todos sus antiguos amores se lo había pasado tan bien. Todos eran egoístas y sin embargo Kai, era distinto. Parecía que le importaba más su felicidad que la suya propia.

La verdad es que estaba bastante mono cuando lo besó en la mejilla, con ese sonrojo. A lo mejor era la primera vez que lo besaban...no... Seguro que alguien ya lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo, aunque deseaba que no fuera así y que él fuera el primero en hacerlo. Mañana sería otro día más y esperaba que en él, no faltase Kai.

Cerró los ojos y se acomodó en la cama, pensando en esas noches en las que miraba las estrellas y en ese bicolor que le hacía sentirse tan bien.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Mil puntos para Kai... cero para Michael.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Hakura–black: **¿Cuántos puntos crees que ha ganado Kai? Yo creo que muchos entre su venganza y entre como ha hecho que Takao olvide sus penas. Ya me gustaría a mí ser Takao para que Kai me consiguiese un oso así de grande... bueno ¿a quién no le gustaría ser Takao en estos momentos?

**Neko–dark: **Bueno Neko, cómo ya ves a Cupido le sobra imaginación para torturar a alguien no sin dejarle claro a Michael quien de los dos manda ahí. Eso creo que le dolió más a Michael que una paliza.

**Jery hiwatari: **Bueno ya habrás podido observar te he dedicado este capítulo. Me encantó conocerte y hablar contigo el otro día. Respondiendo a tu pregunta... ese castigo se lo impuso Ares porque Cupido apunto mal y le rompió un jarrón de cristal a otro Dios. Como dijo Kai en un capi las leyes allí son muy estrictas y puesto que Kai rompió el jarrón lanzando flechas pues he ahí su castigo. Se ve que Afrodita no daba abasto en repartir amor entre los humanos que el castigo de su hijo la ayudará.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Creo que Kai ya le dio su escarmiento a Michael, ¿eh hermanita? XD Por cierto si lo dudas, cuando Michael llama a Takao a la tienda, pidiéndole perdón, el estruendo que Takao escucha son... grandes gases acumulados en el cuerpo del gordo–calvo. ¿Te imaginas un oso tan grande como el que le consiguió Kai a Takao? Y un beso...sí... pero en la mejilla. Pero algo es algo ¿no? Por ahí se empieza.

**Wuonero:** Ahh, bueno es que como tu pregunta fue... ¿el papá de Cupido sabe**s **que es gay? Al ver esa S entendí que me estaba afirmando, pero bueno... la respuesta creo que la obtendrás muy pronto, ¿pero tú qué crees? Cupido lo está haciendo todo a escondidas y sólo esperemos que no se entere Ares.

**Shadom: **Gracias por tu review y espero que este capi te haya gustado. No sé si tu mensaje llegaba hasta ahí o se cortó. En cualquier caso gracias por seguirme.

**Phoenix:** Bien Phoenix, está claro que no le dio un puñetazo pero yo creo que le dio su merecido ¿no? Ni a mí se me hubiera ocurrido mejor venganza que esa.

Por favor no olvidéis dejar vuestro comentario si leéis esto... anima mucho recibirlos. Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CUPIDO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cupido estaba muy feliz. Aunque por otra parte quería que ese dolor de su entrepierna desapareciera. Se dio una ducha de agua fría y pronto el miembro empezó a relajarse. Recobró su forma y se dirigía a su habitación, cuando se cruzó con su padre en mitad del pasillo.

–¿Qué haces así? –le preguntó su padre medio adormilado, viendo que su hijo sólo llevaba una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

–Me he dado una ducha.

–¿A las cuatro de la madrugada?

–Sí, no podía dormir. Pero ahora me siento mejor, así que... –si eso dejó desconcertado a Ares, lo siguiente lo dejó boquiabierto. Cupido agitó sus alas para estar a la altura de su padre, dándole un beso en la mejilla–. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –vocalizó una vez que había dejado de soñar despierto, viendo que el menor, se iba a su habitación.

Cupido se había metido en la cama. Estaba tan feliz que no le importaba si había sido descubierto o no. Aunque por ahora, sería mejor que su padre no se enterase de nada. Mientras más tiempo pudiera guardar su secreto, mejor para él.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

A la mañana siguiente, tanto Afrodita como Ares estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Cupido interrumpió sus charlas tarareando una canción.

–Nanana... –tarareaba, caminando hacia la nevera, sacando una jarra llena de zumo. Cerró la puerta de ésta, cogió un vaso vacío del escurridor y se echó un poco de líquido en el. Después fue a la mesa y cogió una tostada untada con mantequilla, sin dejar de tararear un solo segundo y sin borrar su cara de felicidad y su sonrisa.

Sus padres lo observaban con gracia a la vez que estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento de su hijo. El niño se bebió el vaso de zumo de un tirón, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa, para después darle un bocado al pan tostado.

No llegó a sentarse cuando iba a salir de la cocina.

–Cupido, ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó su padre

–A lanzar flechas –contestó canturreando.

–Cariño, ¿no te olvidas de algo? –le preguntó su madre.

–Claro, ¿cómo he podido ser tan despistado? –Recordó dejando de cantar, para ir corriendo hacia sus padres–. Adiós, mamá –la besó en la mejilla–. Adiós, papá –hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa–. Os quiero –alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina al irse corriendo.

–¡Me refería a las flechas! –le aclaró la Diosa para ver si le escuchaba.

–¿Qué le pasa al niño? –preguntó Ares.

–Pues, que está muy feliz –contestó su mujer con una sonrisa.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Ese era un día maravilloso, lanzaba flechas por doquier a cada dueño sin pensárselo. Ahora le encontraba sentido a hacer feliz a los demás.

Escuchó a una pareja de chicos una vez que lanzó la flecha.

–Te amo tanto –escuchó, viendo cómo el más alto besaba al más bajo y lo abrazaba.

–Y yo a ti –contestó el más bajo.

"¿Qué significará la palabra "te amo"? Mis padres siempre se lo dicen. Mi madre siempre ha dicho que el amor es algo maravilloso, pero no sé qué significa. ¿Cómo podría averiguarlo yo solo? Ya sé, Takao me ayudará", sonrió empezando a desvanecerse.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao estaba en la tienda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tenía apoyado su cuerpo totalmente en el mostrador.

–¿Le vas a contar a tu mejor amiga que te pasa? –le preguntó viendo la cara de felicidad de su amigo y esos pequeños suspirillos que le hacían pensar que algo iba bien.

–Es un secretillo –le sonrió.

–Seguro que Kai tiene que ver con ese secretillo tuyo –quiso sonsacarle.

–Puede ser –agrandó más su sonrisa cuando vio que Kai iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta para abrirla.

–Buenos días –saludó el recién llegado.

–Muy buenos días –le saludó Takao entusiasmado.

–Hola, Kai –saludó Mariam.

Tras hacerle un saludo con la mano, se dirigió a Takao–. He venido a preguntarte una cosa –caminó hasta el mostrador, mirando al moreno– ¿Dónde puedo obtener información sobre alguna cosa?–

–¿Cómo por ejemplo?

–Significados de palabras.

–Ah, eso... En un diccionario.

–¿Dónde puedo encontrar eso?

–En cualquier tienda, pero supongo que en la biblioteca debe de haber muchos, además de otros muchos libros –le respondió.

–Gracias por ayudarme –metió su mano en el bolsillo–. Coge la rosa que más te guste – dejó el dinero contado en el mostrador–. Tengo que irme, lo siento. Intentaré verte más tarde.

–Tranquilo, no hay problema.

Kai le sonrió–. Hasta luego.

–Hasta luego y gracias –le guiñó el ojo.

Kai enarcó una ceja, ¿qué significaba ese guiño? Siguió su camino, tenía que encontrar lo antes posible esa biblioteca.

–¿Qué me he perdido? –preguntó su amiga.

–Nada en especial.

–¡Ja! Le has guiñado el ojo, por algo habrá sido. ¿Estáis saliendo juntos?

–No, no –aclaró con rapidez–. Nada de eso –se sonrojó.

–Llevas toda la mañana con una expresión en la cara.

–¿Qué expresión?

–La de un chico enamorado. ¿Por qué no salís juntos? Haríais buena pareja, lo digo enserio.

–No digas esas cosas –se sonrojó más todavía sólo de pensar en estar con Kai como pareja– ¿De verdad lo crees? –le preguntó al ver que su amiga lo miraba en silencio.

–Sí –respondió.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai estaba ahora con un libro en las manos. Estaba leyéndolo detenidamente para averiguar más cosas acerca de sus dudas.

Primero le pidió a la chica de la biblioteca que le buscara un diccionario. En el buscó la palabra "amor", cuando la chica le explicó cómo se tenía que buscar en un diccionario.

Su definición era; **amor (del , –oris) **Sentimiento intenso del ser humano que, partiendo de su propia insuficiencia, necesita y busca el encuentro y unión con otro ser. (**2) **Sentimiento hacia otra persona que naturalmente nos atrae y que, procurando reciprocidad en el deseo de unión, nos completa, alegra y da energía para convivir, comunicarnos y crear. (**3) **Sentimiento de afecto, inclinación y entrega a alguien o algo. (**4)** Tendencia a la unión sexual.

"¿Unión sexual?"–, fue lo que se preguntó. Buscó "sexual" y la definición que le dio fue únicamente referente al "sexo". Así que el libro que le había pedido a la chica y que tenía entre manos ahora era para descubrir que significaba esa palabra. Giró la página y se tapó los ojos al ver una foto de un hombre y una mujer desnudos, un tanto comprometedora.

Miró hacia su izquierda y a su derecha para ver si alguien lo estaba mirando. ¿Qué clase de libro era ese? Estaba sintiendo vergüenza. Había algunas explicaciones en el libro, así que las leyó, pero no podía dejar de mirar de vez en cuando las fotos que había. ¿Eso se podía hacer? Cuando sus padres le explicaron cómo era hacer bebés se les olvidó mencionar algo así. ¿Se podría hacer igual con los hombres o sólo con las mujeres? Vio una palabra en negrita, "gay", leyó la definición también. Retiró la vista del libro un momento.

"Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que amo a Takao y que soy gay?", dedujo.

Ese libro era demasiado interesante como para soltarlo, así que lo siguió leyendo para recaudar en su mente la mayor información posible.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao ya estaba en su casa, era de noche y Kai no había aparecido en la tienda como le había dicho. Se sentía un poco decepcionado, pero posiblemente no habría podido ir. Estaría ocupado.

Fue a sentarse en el sofá cuando escuchó sonar el timbre de la puerta–. Voy –avisó caminando hacia allí, para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Kai.

–Hola –le saludó el recién llegado–. Solamente pasaba para saludarte.

–Por favor, pasa –le invitó.

Kai le sonrió adentrándose en el apartamento–. Gracias.

–¿Quieres algo de tomar?

–Creo que agua, por favor –se dio la vuelta para ver cómo el otro cerraba la puerta y caminaba tras él.

–Claro, siéntate donde quieras, ahora mismo te la traigo.

Zeus no tardó en restregarse en sus piernas cuando Kai se sentó en el sofá–. Hola Zeus, ¿te has portado bien?

Takao dejó el agua sobre la pequeña mesita–. Aquí la tienes –vio al gato restregarse una y otra vez contra las piernas del otro–. Zeus, ¿qué te tengo dicho acerca de los invitados? –Hizo dos o tres palmas–. Venga, ve a tu canasta y acuéstate allí.

–Déjalo, a mí no me molesta –cogió el vaso de agua y empezó a bebérselo. Takao se sentó al lado del bicolor. Kai dejó el vaso vacio sobre la mesita–. Gracias, tenía sed –le sonrió–. Siento no haber podido ir de nuevo a la tienda, es que se me ha hecho tarde al final.

–No pasa nada, seguro que has tenido mucho trabajo.

–Sí, pero no me quería ir a casa sin verte.

–¿Ah, no? –preguntó de forma torpe rascándose la nuca.

–No. Es lo que llevo deseando todo el día –le contestó con sinceridad.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Sí –cogió el cojín que había en el sofá y se lo puso sobre las piernas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Tu trabajo debe de ser muy pesado. No sé, andar de aquí para allá repartiendo cartas a la gente.

–Sí, bueno, a veces lo es. Pero he de reconocer que empiezo a conocer bastante bien la zona en la que me muevo.

–¿Y te gusta lo que ves?

–Me encanta lo que veo –suspiró mirándolo embobado, viendo que al de cabellos azulados le iban apareciendo unas manchas rojizas en las mejillas.

–Jejeje –se pasó ambas manos por las mejillas–. Te veo mejor la nariz –se le ocurrió decir.

–Sí, ya no me duele.

–Todavía la tienes un poco hinchada.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Por dónde?

Takao acercó su mano hasta la nariz, para tocarle finalmente con su dedo índice sobre la zona–. Aquí –le hizo una suave caricia. Se iba acercando a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El bicolor no entendió porqué cuando estaba más cerca de su cara, más concretamente de sus labios, se volvió a alejar y después miró a otro lado.

–¿Te apetece dar un paseo? Aprovechando que no es muy tarde y el sol está fuera todavía –se le ocurrió preguntar al ver que Takao se había quedado un poco triste.

Lo miró con una sonrisa y se puso pie–. Vale –le contestó

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tanto uno como el otro iban caminando, cruzándose con gente que se besaban y se abrazaban. Los dos se miraban de vez en cuando sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Coincidieron en una de las miradas y se sonrieron para después ponerse a mirar hacia otro lado con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas. Decidieron sentarse en "su parque" pero no en su "sitio secreto" sino en un banco en el que las farolas empezaban a encenderse. Ambos miraban hacia el frente, viendo que el atardecer quería convertirse en anochecer.

–Takao.

–¿Qué?

–¿Michael que era para ti? –necesitaba saberlo, ya no podía seguir con esa duda

–Pues... era mi pareja. ¿Por qué?

–Porque te besó en tu apartamento.

–Sí, bueno... no era el primero que me daban –contestó recordando la infinidad de novios que había tenido.

–¿Has tenidos más parejas?

–Pues sí... todas son agua pasada ya, con ninguno me fue muy bien que se diga.

Tras un breve silencio, continuó con sus preguntas– ¿Cómo se siente una persona cuando besa a otra? –le preguntó mirándole a los ojos

–¿No lo sabes? –le imitó en el gesto.

–No, nunca he tenido pareja... mi madre me besa en la mejilla, ¿se siente lo mismo?

–No, es algo más... romántico, más tierno. Cuando te dan tu primer beso, sientes que quieres muchos más y que no puedes dejar de besar a la persona que te lo ha dado. Bueno, eso si te gusta de verdad.

–¿Se pueden dar si no se quiere a alguien?

–Sí... pero, sería algo doloroso para aquel que los recibe si no es correspondido de corazón –reconoció por propia experiencia.

–Creo que lo entiendo.

Los dos sintieron que de pronto todo el ambiente se oscurecía, miraron al cielo y vieron que estaba lleno de nubes negras.

El moreno de piel enarcó una ceja– ¿Qué raro? Si hace un segundo había un atardecer precioso –se puso de pie. Kai miraba el cielo con el ceño fruncido, los relámpagos no tardaron en aparecer frente a sus ojos, seguidos de unos grandes truenos–. Kai –lo llamó–. Vamos, creo que va a llover –dijo en el momento de que un gran chaparrón se hacía presente.

–Voy –se puso de pie y cogió a Takao de la mano guiándolo hasta el portal de un edificio. Eso no era una nube normal, iba a tener problemas y serios. Se quitó la chaqueta al ver que Takao estaba empapado y temblaba de frío, sin dejar de mirar al cielo para luego mirar de nuevo a un Takao confuso–. Ponte esto –le extendió la chaqueta.

–¿Y tú? Te vas a congelar.

Kai se la puso sobre la cabeza–. Así no te mojarás.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? –volvió a preguntarle.

–Da igual, te acompañaré hasta tu casa para asegurarme de que llegas bien.

–Yo puedo ir solo.

–No, no me quedaría tranquilo, vamos –le cogió la mano y salió corriendo, dirección hacia el apartamento.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Los dos llegaron al edificio de Takao, éste estaba abriendo la puerta para entrar.

–Menuda tormenta –confesó el chico

"Claro ellos no pueden ver lo que en realidad es, sólo lo ven como una simple tormenta", pensaba mirando al moreno.

–Mírate. Estás empapado, te daré una toalla para que te seques. –lo miraba con preocupación

–No es necesario, gracias por todo. Tengo que irme antes de que esto empeore, nos veremos mañana –respiró hondo echándole valor a sus pensamientos, se acercó a Takao y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después salir corriendo.

Takao sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, cuando entró al apartamento se dio cuenta de que no lo había devuelto la chaqueta a Kai. Él seguro que ya se había ido de allí, así que la metería en la lavadora y después en la secadora, ya se la devolvería mañana.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cupido recuperó su forma normal antes de llegar al Olimpo... su padre tenía que tener un cabreo de mil demonios.

Apareció en su habitación, encontrándose con que su padre lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. A su lado estaba su madre y parecía decaída.

–¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó con genio.

Afrodita intentó intervenir–. Ares.

–¡Sal de aquí mujer! ¡Tengo que hablar con Cupido! –su tono era de enfado.

Cupido miró a su madre, viendo que su mirada en ese momento, cambió a una de miedo. La mujer tras darle una suave palmada en su hombro, decidió resignarse–. No seas muy duro –después de decir eso salió de la habitación.

–¿Y bien? Espero una respuesta.

–Yo... estaba dando una vuelta... por el Olimpo. –inventó.

–He estado buscándote por todo el Olimpo, sin olvidarme de un solo rincón y no estabas. ¿No habrás bajado al mundo de los humanos? –le preguntó al ver que tenía el cabello mojado y que era el único sitio en el que el provocó tormenta por el enfado.

–Yo... se me olvidó lanzar una flecha –intentó excusarse.

Ares negó con la cabeza– ¡Mentira! ¡Me dijiste que las habías lanzados todas y que estarías toda la tarde en la habitación, como las demás tardes! –su mirada centelleó por el enojo.

–Es que no la vi y...

–¡Exijo la verdad! –Gritó cabreado viendo como su hijo encogía las alas antes ese grito y cerraba los ojos para después volverlos a abrir– ¡¿Has estado en el mundo de los humanos?! –fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

–Sí –reconoció ya que no tenía otra salida

–¡¿Para qué?! ¡Sabes que está prohibido visitar ese mundo, excepto a las horas de tu castigo!

–Pero ese mundo es divertido, aprendo cosas de él y me gusta –intentó ocultar sus verdaderos motivos.

–¡¿Para eso necesitas los objetos dorados?!

–Sirven para adquirir cosas –le informó.

–¡¿Te dejas ver en público?!¡Eso es el colmo!

–Ares, escúchame –le pidió.

–¡No! ¡Escúchame tú! ¡Te queda terminantemente prohibido ir a ese mundo salvo para cumplir ese castigo!

–¡No tienes derecho a prohibirme eso!

–¡Soy tu padre y te prohíbo que lo hagas!

–¡No lo haré, tengo que verle, lo necesito! –se maldijo en ese instante al escuchar sus propias palabras.

–¿A quién?

–...

–¡Contéstame! –exigió.

Cupido apretó los puños–. A un amigo –intentó decir casi inaudible aunque no funcionó.

Ares al escuchar eso le dio un puñetazo a la pared que estaba hecha de nubes rompiéndola, viendo como en cuanto sacó el puño de ella, la pared se volvió a formar. Cupido cerró los ojos por la impresión– ¡¿A un humano?! ¡Mi hijo está rompiendo las reglas del Olimpo!

–¡Me da igual! ¡Una estúpida regla no va a impedirme que siga viendo a la persona que amo! –se tapó la boca de inmediato y los ojos se le abrieron como jamás los había abierto antes. Ahora su padre lo iba a matar.

Su padre se quedó atónito ante la confesión de su hijo. Negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza, intentando buscar una solución. Se puso ambas manos en la cabeza– ¡Escúchame bien! ¡No volverás nunca más a ir a ese mundo, ni siquiera para lanzar flechas a quien las necesite! ¡Te queda terminantemente prohibido! ¡Ese será tu castigo! –le amenazó con el dedo índice.

–¡No puedes prohibirme algo así!

–Ya lo he hecho –dijo autoritario

Cupido sentía como el mundo se le estaba desmoronando, todo gracias a su padre. Sentía cómo le hervía la sangre y que las lágrimas llenas de rabia resbalaban por sus mejillas– ¡Te odio! –dicho esto salió de su habitación con los puños cerrados pasando ante su padre.

–Cupido –lo llamó sin darse la vuelta, quizás se había pasado de la raya. Al ver que el niño lo ignoró lo volvió a llamar dándose media vuelta– ¡Cupido!

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao estaba asustado, nunca había sentido una tormenta tan terrible como esa, daba la sensación de que el edificio se iba a partir por la mitad. Le daba miedo ver con que potencia llovía. Los coches estaban casi cubiertos por el agua. Empezaba a preguntarse si a Kai le habría dado tiempo a llegar a su casa sano y salvo. Quería llamarlo por teléfono, estaba desesperado, pero no tenía su número de teléfono. Sólo quería sentir su voz para que esa angustia que sentía en su interior, se calmase de una vez. Se abrazó a sí mismo buscando protección. Recordó ese beso en la mejilla, se llevó una mano hasta ella y sonrió aunque después esa sonrisa se tornó a una de tristeza por no saber que habría sido de Kai.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El niño estaba sentado en el patio con las rodillas flexionadas y abrazadas mirando al suelo. Afrodita se sentó junto a él.

–Lo siento cariño.

–...

–Entró a la habitación para darte las buenas noches, no pude distraerlo esta vez.

–Ya no importa –suspiró resignado–. Mamá, déjame solo.

–Pero...

–Por favor –pidió cerrando los ojos, intentando suavizar las palabras con su madre, ya que ella no tenía culpa de su enfado. Afrodita le dio un beso en la cabeza–. Buenas noches. -No hubo contestación por parte de su hijo, así que se puso de pie y entró a la casa, dejando a su hijo solo.

Ares buscaba a su hijo por toda la casa, solo le quedaba un sitio y esperaba encontrarlo allí. Se asomó por la puerta que daba al jardín y allí lo vio. Sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas y abrazadas mirando cabizbajo al suelo con sus alas caídas.

Se sentía mal por haber gritado a su hijo de esa manera, pero cuando pensaba que todo este tiempo le había estado tomando el pelo, la sangre le hervía. No encontraba más opción que tenerlo castigado en casa, así por lo menos estaría bajo su vigilancia.

Entró a su habitación y vio a su mujer metida en la cama, la cual tenía el rostro triste. Se metió en la cama tapándose con las sábanas, y su mujer se dio la vuelta para no mirarle.

–Sé que piensas que soy muy duro con él, pero tiene que aprender que no se puede recibir en la vida todo lo que uno desea. Además, sabes que quien desobedece las reglas es castigado con la...

–Ya lo sé. Pero podrías intentar entenderlo.

–No puede creer lo que estoy escuchando –dijo negando con la cabeza, viendo a su mujer darse la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos.

–Ares, sabes bien que el corazón no mira de quien se enamora.

–Es un humano –le recordó.

–¿Crees que su corazón está mirando si es un Dios o un humano? ¿Si es hombre o mujer?

–Afrodita, no funcionaría, son de mundos distintos.

–No lo sabrás si no le dejas seguir su camino, además, tu propósito cuando castigaste al niño por ese jarrón que rompió de pequeño a otro Dios por su mala puntería, era que comprendiera que significado tenía el amor, aparte de que le servía como entrenamiento.

–Pero no contaba con que se podía enamorar de alguien y menos de un humano.

–Pues ya ves que ese detalle se te pasó por alto –se dio media vuelta indignada.

–¿Crees que disfruto viendo a mi hijo en esta situación? Pues no, no lo disfruto. –Se dio la vuelta indignado–. Buenas noches –se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos con una mueca de enfado en su cara.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

A la mañana siguiente...

Tanto Ares como Afrodita pasaban hacia la cocina. Ares miró por la ventana como era su costumbre hacer todas las mañanas y vio a su hijo con la misma postura de la noche anterior en el jardín.

Suspiró y se sentó en la silla como todas las mañanas, esperando a que su esposa le sirviera el desayuno en la mesa.

Al cabo de un rato su hijo entró cabizbajo a la cocina. Ares vio que el niño se sirvió un vaso de zumo y como salió de allí sin tan siquiera mirarle. Afrodita se sentó junto a su esposo. Todo era silencio.

–Pásame la mantequilla –pidió el hombre. Su esposa se la pasó en silencio. –No me gusta estar así. –al ver que su esposa no cambió la expresión decidió seguir hablando–. Mujer, dime algo. –pidió nervioso.

–No tengo nada que decir, Ares. –añadió cogiendo un racimo de uvas para llevarse una a la boca.

–¿Sigues enfadada?

–¿Tu qué crees? –preguntó sin mirarle.

–No te pongas así, se le pasará. Ya lo verás. Unos cuantos días sin verle y todo volverá a la normalidad.

–¿Eso piensas? –lo miró.

–Claro... ya lo verás. No hay nada que el tiempo no cure.

–¿Y si no lo consigue? ¿Y si está tan enamorado de él que por mucho tiempo que pase no consigue olvidarlo?

–El niño es fuerte y lo hará.

–Ojala lleves razón –se llevó una uva a la boca.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cupido escuchó como tocaron la puerta de su habitación y como al no recibir respuesta la abrieron.

–Cupido –le habló su padre sentándose en la cama, viendo como su hijo estaba tumbado de lado con las piernas flexionadas y las manos puestas bajo la mejilla–. Tengo que hacer un viaje, no tardaré mucho en venir. Sé un niño bueno y cumple con tu castigo... si me entero de que me desobedeces o que cuando llegue no estás aquí, en tu habitación... ya sabes lo que sucederá –le fue a dar un beso pero el niño se puso boca abajo, poniendo con enojo las manos cruzadas ante su cara, para que su padre no se la viera.

Cupido sintió como su cama volvía a ser más ligera, a la vez un pequeño portazo indicando que la puerta estaba cerrada. Miró hacia la puerta comprobando que estaba solo. Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia su pequeño baúl. Voló hasta él y lo abrió sacando entre otras muchas cosas un muñeco que consistía en una cabeza con cuatro pelos, vestido con un trapo blanco. Lo miró atentamente y lo dejó sobre la cama para después sentarse ella.

"No debí de haber hablado más de la cuenta, ahora no sé cómo lo haré para poder verte Takao. ¡Dios mío, le dije que te amaba!", le sonrió al muñeco y le vino a la memoria esas parejas de chicos que se besaban y abrazaban. "No me imaginaba que algún día haría esto", se acercó el muñeco a la boca y lo besó con los ojos abiertos, para después separarlo. "Seguro que tus labios saben mejor que esto, ojala pudiera hacerlo sin que me dieras una bofetada. Ni siquiera sé besar. Supongo que tendré que practicar con este muñeco para cuando te vea la última vez, besarte y alejarme de ti, aunque no es mi deseo. Quizás este sea el día en el que te diga adiós". Creo que te voy a dejar lleno de babas –le advirtió a su víctima para seguir besándolo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo la tele. No había ido a trabajar debido a que la tormenta que hubo el día anterior lo había dejado todo muy embarrado y aún había algunos enormes charcos. Hoy era un día para estar en casa.

"Kai me tiene tan preocupado. ¿Y si no llegó anoche bien a casa? Tenía que haberle preguntado el nº de teléfono. Al menos ahora estaría tranquilo", el timbre sonó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones–. Voy –contestó poniéndose de pie corriendo, quizás era Kai. Abrió la puerta y su sonrisa se desvaneció al comprobar que era el casero–. Ah, hola –dijo simplemente.

–Hola, vengo a avisarle de que a últimos de mes, tiene que pagarme –le recordó.

–Sí, tranquilo, no se me ha olvidado.

–Muy bien, adiós –retrocedió unos pasos.

–Adiós –le despidió antes de cerrar la puerta. El timbre volvió a sonar– ¿Qué se le habrá olvidado esta vez? –se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, viendo para su sorpresa a Kai. Sonrió de la emoción.

–Hola ¿puedo pasar? –le preguntó.

–Claro, pasa –le invitó mirándolo de arriba abajo, cerrando la puerta cuando el mayor entró. –Por favor, siéntate.

Kai fue cabizbajo hasta el sofá–. Gracias –dijo una vez que se sentó.

El de cabellos azules se sentó a su lado– ¿Qué te pasa?, pareces triste.

–No es nada –contestó sintiendo como el menor ponía su mano en su mentón para que lo mirase. Kai vio esos preciosos ojos llenos de preocupación.

–Puedes confiar en mí. Sé guardar secretos.

Suspiró–. Anoche discutí con mi padre.

–Lo siento. Pero no estés triste, yo a veces discuto con mi padre por teléfono también.

–Pero tu padre es muy diferente al mío.

–¿Por qué? Seguro que se preocupa mucho por ti igual que el mío por mí.

–No lo conoces es... siempre cree que lleva la razón en todo, me trata como un niño pequeño a pesar de que ya soy mayor. Elige por mi mis decisiones y mi destino.

–Mi padre también me controlaba al principio demasiado, por eso me fui de casa –le sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla–. Pero estoy seguro de que lo que hace o dice, lo intenta hacer por tu bien y eso no quita que te siga queriendo. Puede que mi vida haya sido un caos desde que vivo solo, porque he tenido muchas parejas y nada ha funcionado al final. Pero mis padres siempre me han terminado apoyando –le sonrió.

–Puede que tengas razón. ¿Dónde está Zeus? –le preguntó mirando a su alrededor, ya que el gato no se le había restregado como solía hacer en cuanto lo veía.

–Estará en mi habitación, jugando con su pelota –se rascó la nuca–. Kai.

–¿Qué?

–Me has tenido muy preocupado desde ayer, no tenía tu nº de teléfono y no sabía si habías llegado bien o no.

–¿En serio? ¿Te preocupaste por mí? –le preguntó con ternura

–Sí –le confesó.

–No te di mi nº porque no tengo teléfono, siento haberte preocupado –vio sorprendido como el menor le abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro. Kai sonrió por tener tan cerca al otro. Quizás era la última vez que lo iba a tener así de cerca, así que correspondió el abrazo, apretándolo contra él, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma que desprendía el moreno de piel. Takao sonrió sonrojado, para después separarse y ponerse de pie. Se dio media vuelta y se sonrojó a más no poder.

–Me alegra mucho ver que estás bien.

Kai se puso de pie, quedándose detrás de él. Si ese iba a ser su último abrazo, no quería irse sin probar los labios del otro. Posó ambos brazos sobre los brazos de Takao, haciendo que éste se diera media vuelta. Kai vio el sonrojo del menor, se acercó más a él, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del otro. Takao se acercó más a él, viendo como empezaba a ruborizarse.

–Takao... yo…

Takao lo abrazó por la nuca y se puso de puntillas–. No digas nada –le susurró muy cerca de sus labios para después juntar su boca con la de él. Kai no se lo podía creer, cerró los ojos, como lo hacia el menor, dejándose llevar por esa sensación, ese movimiento de boca y esa lengua que empezaba a jugar con la suya. Takao notó como algo golpeaba su pantalón, sintiendo como Kai se separaba un poco de él, soltándole las manos de la nuca. Se sentó en el sofá, cogiendo y colocando con rapidez el cojín en su entrepierna mientras miraba avergonzado a Takao.

–Yo... perdóname...no sé... que me ha pasado –intentó excusarse por su Cupidín

–Kai –lo miró con una sonrisa– ¿Puedes quitarte el cojín de ahí? –le preguntó queriéndose cerciorar de algo que no estaba muy seguro.

–No, estoy a gusto con el así –le respondió con nerviosismo rascándose la cabeza.

Takao se sentó junto a él, mirándolo de frente–. Vale, no te lo quites si no quieres –Miró hacia otro lado–. Zeus, ¡mira quien está aquí! –exclamó con alegría. Kai se giró soltando la almohada, viendo que no estaba Zeus por ningún lado, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que era una trampa, Takao le había arrebatado el cojín.

–¡No, espera! –le advirtió, mirando hacia Takao, viendo como tenía el cojín entre sus manos y la boca abierta, mirando hacia su pantalón. Kai miró hacia su Cupidín, viéndose el pantalón levantado en esa zona. Se tapó con ambas manos, mirando a Takao más avergonzado que antes.

–Pensaba que me habías metido mano –confesó el de cabellos azules–. Kai, no tienes de que avergonzarte. Eso es algo natural –le animó al ver como el otro se avergonzaba por lo ocurrido.

–Nunca antes me había pasado, con nadie –reconoció–. Ni siquiera sé porqué lo hace. Sólo sé, que cuando pienso en ti, se pone así –tragó duro–. No sé cómo hacer para que vuelva a ser como antes.

–¿De verdad? ¿Sólo te pasa conmigo? –sonrió, viendo como el otro asentía cabizbajo.

Takao volvió a acercase a él, cogiéndolo de ambas mejillas con las manos para levantarle la cabeza y hacer que lo mirase– ¿Desde cuándo?

–Desde hace tiempo. Te amo –le confesó–. Quería que lo supieras y ahora que he probado tus labios, no me gustaría dejar de probarlos –se acercó a Takao y lo besó, aunque no sabía muy bien como seguir, así que se alejó–. Soy un patoso, esto es algo que hago por primera vez y me gustaría que me enseñaras sólo tú.

–Sólo déjate llevar –le contestó antes de empezar a besarlo con una sonrisa.

Sus cuerpos se juntaron más por el abrazo de ambos. Kai no pudo guardar el equilibrio por más tiempo, quedando Takao sobre él en el sofá. El menor abandonó los labios del otro para besarle el cuello y pasarle la lengua para saborearlo. Sintió como el otro intentaba ahogar sus gemidos–. Quieres que desaparezca el dolor de tu entrepierna –le susurró al oído.

–Ah –gimió–. Sí –le confesó con una mano puesta sobre la cabeza del menor, mirándolo. El otro dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para darle un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

–Sígueme –le cogió una mano y se puso de pie, ayudando a Kai a ponerse también de pie para guiarlo hasta su habitación.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí?

–¿No te lo imaginas? –le sonrió con malicia siendo interrumpido por Zeus.

–Miau –maulló jugando con la pelota. Takao recordó que el gato estaba allí, así que se agachó siendo observado por Kai, quien vio como el moreno cogía la pelota del suelo y la lanzaba al comedor para ver como el gato salía tras ella para jugar, cerrando la puerta cuando el animal salió.

–No, lo siento si parezco un idiota, pero he tenido una enseñanza muy... no sé cómo decirlo, pero mis padres no me explicaron ni como era besar. No sé apenas nada de la nada –le contestó observándolo, viendo como se ponía frente a él.

–Pues yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites –lo abrazó siendo correspondido de inmediato, uniéndose en un fogoso beso.

Takao lo guió caminando hacia atrás, hasta llegar a la cama, pero sin tumbarlo. Le metió las manos por dentro de la camisa sin dejar de besarlo. Rompió el beso para mirarle con una sonrisa. Kai le sonrió, estaba feliz, el menor también lo quería. ¿Podría ser más feliz en esos momentos? Vio que Takao le empezó a desabrochar la camisa. Kai lo miró con la ceja enarcada.

–Kai, ahora nos vamos a desnudar uno al otro y vamos a... demostrarnos cuanto nos queremos.

–Vale –le respondió besándole el cuello con ternura. Metió las manos bajo su camiseta. Si a él antes le había gustado sentir las manos del moreno ahí, quizás a Takao le pasara igual. Así que recorrió su espalda con suaves caricias, sintiendo como el otro hacia lo mismo.

Kai lo miró a los ojos para sonreírle. Takao le desabotonó el último botón de la camisa, así que uniendo de nuevo sus labios con los del otro, le sacó la camisa hacia atrás, quedando en el suelo tirada. Kai se separó un poco de él, levantándole la camiseta hacia arriba, viendo que Takao estiraba los brazos para servirle de ayuda. Una vez fuera la camiseta, volvieron a abrazarse y a besarse hasta que por falta de aire se separaron.

Takao le fue desabrochando la correa con algo de rapidez, viendo al otro hacer lo mismo, pero con algo de torpeza.

Los pantalones no tardaron en estar abajo, dejando ver sólo sus bóxers. Kai se quedó maravillado con ese cuerpo, en realidad era un Dios. Takao se sonrojó un poco por la mirada atenta del otro en todo su cuerpo. Llevó sus dos manos hasta el bóxer de Kai y metió una de ellas dentro, cogiendo su miembro.

–Ah –gimió el otro, viendo cómo Takao cogía una de sus manos y se la metía dentro de su bóxer. En ese momento sintió que el miembro de Takao se elevó igual que lo estaba el suyo, cuando lo tocó.

–Mn... –lo besó y lo abrazó con la mano libre, mientras Kai le acariciaba la nuca con su mano libre y le propinaba a Takao unas pequeñas caricias en su miembro al igual que el otro las sentía en el suyo.

Takao dejó de acariciarle con ambas manos, cada una en distinta parte de ese cuerpo, para bajarle el bóxer hasta el suelo y bajárselo él también. Besó de nuevo a Kai para conducirlo hasta el filo de cama.

Kai cayó de espalda encima de la cama, viendo que Takao se ponía a gatas sobre él para besarle todo el cuerpo. El bicolor sintió como su miembro era mojado con la boca del otro, así que no pudo evitar gemir un poco más alto. Takao dejó lo que hacía para besar al otro, momento que el otro aprovechó para abrazarlo y cambiar sus posiciones.

Las caricias no cesaban por todo su cuerpo además de los besos que cada vez eran más pasionales. Takao se abrió de piernas, flexionando sus rodillas en la cama, cosa que el otro no se esperaba y se hincó de rodillas sobre la cama, mirándolo con confusión.

Takao apoyó sus codos en la cama para poder ver las cosas mejor... cogió el miembro de Kai con suavidad, guiándolo entre sus piernas. Juntó su cuerpo más al de su chico como pudo, siendo penetrado por el otro. Kai se tumbó como pudo sobre él, apoyando sus manos sobre la cama, ya que Takao lo había abrazado por la nuca y parecía indicarle que hiciese ese movimiento. Besó a Takao para después mirarle a los ojos. El menor le mordió el labio inferior sin hacerle daño, empezando a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás.

–Así –le indicó al bicolor. Quien empezó a hacer lo que el menor le indicaba mientras sentía como las piernas de Takao se enrollaban en sus caderas.

–¡Ah! –jadearon los dos por el placer.

–No pares, Kai –le susurró al oído aferrándose más a su cuerpo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai estaba sentado en la cama con su espalda apoyada en el cabecero, besando ese cuello que lo volvía loco, mientras masturbaba ese miembro erecto del menor, provocándole más placer y acariciaba el pecho moreno. Takao estaba sentado sobre el miembro del bicolor, sintiendo ese pecho golpear su espalda, ese meneo de caderas, además de las caricias en su miembro y en su cuerpo.

Claro que él no se quedaba atrás, ya tenía puesta una mano sobre la nuca de Kai y la otra puesta a la altura de las costillas para evitar separarse de ese cuerpo que lo estaba haciendo enloquecer. Quería besar esos labios y ese cuello totalmente, así que apartó la mano de Kai de su miembro con suavidad, poniéndose de pie sobre la cama, para darse la vuelta y volverse a sentar en el miembro del otro, dejando cada pierna a cada lado de cada cadera del otro.

Los dos se besaban con pasión, respiraban con dificultad y estaban sudando por tanto movimiento. Se abrazaron y se acariciaron como si esa fuera la última vez que se fueran a ver, sin dejar de moverse.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao abrió los ojos a las cinco de la mañana, viendo como Kai le daba la espalda. Su brazo pasaba por encima de la cintura blanquecina, y su mano estaba entrelazada con la del mayor. Sonrió por sentirse dichosamente feliz. Observó con detenimiento el cuerpo ahora tapado hasta la cintura por la sábana hasta llegar al cabello. Se fijó en la nuca. Kai... tenía algo negro.

Con cuidado llevó su mano hasta ella para acariciársela y poder ver si era algún mechón de cabello o no. Al apartarlo los mechones se dio cuenta de que no era eso, sino una especie de tatuaje. Se acercó un poco más a él, para fijarse bien. Era un corazón y en medio de este un rayo dibujado. ¿Sería un tatuaje?

Notó como el bicolor comenzó a moverse para cambiar de postura, así que apartó su mano de ahí para evitar que se la pillase debajo de su cuerpo.

Kai estiró su mano hasta dejarla inconscientemente sobre el cuerpo de Takao. Takao sonrió y se acercó más a él, tanto que lo abrazó pasándole el brazo por encima de la cintura, juntando su frente con la de Kai, cerrando los ojos. ¿Qué más daba si eso era un tatuaje o no? Mañana se lo preguntaría a Kai, eso si no le sucedía como otras veces y se despertaba por la mañana encontrándose solo. Aunque confiaba en que esta vez al despertar se encontraría con que Kai estaba allí, acostado a su lado para darle los buenos días, cuando despertase.

–Te amo, Kai –le susurró antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

Continuará…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Perdón por las faltas y los errores

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Vampire princess miyu:** Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti. Bueno gracias por tu review y he de confesarte que ese castigo para Michael fue algo suave, muajajaja. Si nos juntásemos tu yo contra él, no habría alcantarilla en la que se pudiera esconder.

**Wuonero:** Bueno Wuonero, ya ves que no le pregunta a su padre sobre su problemilla, sino que más bien Takao se lo soluciona. ¿Pero qué crees que le pasará a Cupido si Ares descubre lo que su Cupido ha hecho en cuanto a su castigo? Espero que disfrutes de tus vacaciones.

**Hakura–black:** Hakura, ya ves que Takao no es tan inocente como pensabas, jajaja. Sino Kai, que el pobre no sabía qué hacer en este caso, aunque ya le han encontrado unas cuantas soluciones a lo largo de la noche. No sé si me entiendes.

**Neko–dark:** No sé si esta es la reacción que esperabas de Kai cuando Takao lo besara en la boca, pero así ha reaccionado él. En cuanto a tu sueño, creo que ese es el sueño de muchas de nosotras, recibir esos ositos y ver las estrellas, además de esas citas románticas. ¡Kya! Eso sería genial.

**Phoenix:** Kai volvió a tener problemillas, pero lo supieron arreglar muy bien creo yo. Jajaja. Sólo faltaría ver si cuando despierte Takao, Kai estará allí o no, porque con la pelea de su padre, nunca se sabe.

**Shadom:** Pues al peque se le fue la lengua y ahora su padre está muy pero que muy enfadado con él. Pero como los dos son unos cabezotas, pues no sé yo cómo acabará esto.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Pues no hermana, cupidín no reventó pero se hizo muy presente. Fíjate que Takao pensó que le había metido mano, jajaja. Este beso o más bien besos eran lo que tú estabas ansiando, ya me contarás que te pareció el capi, si mereció la pena escribirlo o no.

**Jery Hiwatari:** ¿si pudiera dibujar esa escena los dos viendo las estrellas? Pues no sé... puede que si algún día me sobra el tiempo, lo haga, aunque es algo que me gusta hacer "dibujar" pero no se me da muy bien las sombras. Ya te comenté algo en el msn.

Si estáis leyendo esta historia, por favor, no olvidéis dejar vuestro granito de arena (review). Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CUPIDO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la cara de su ángel, muy cerca de la suya. Sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo y recordar esa noche tan especial que habían pasado juntos. Ese libro que leyó en la biblioteca no era ni la mitad de interesante comparado con tanta acción. Le apartó con cuidado el flequillo azulado que le impedía verle la cara totalmente. Quería hacer algo especial por él, algo grande, ¿pero qué? Se incorporó en la cama con cuidado para no despertar al que dormía, sin dejar de mirarlo. Se puso de pie y buscó entre sus ropas, las cuales seguían en el suelo tiradas, donde estaban sus bóxers.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao sentía como algo muy blandito estaba junto a su pecho, abrazo con más ímpetu. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, enfocando algo blanco, alejó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, para darse cuenta de que estaba abrazado a una almohada. Miró a los dos lados de la cama, Kai no estaba ahí. Se decepcionó un poco al ver que su sueño una vez más se había chafado. Pero pensó en cómo le había hecho sentir el bicolor, jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie. ¿Su bicolor también se había burlado de él sólo para pasar el rato? Parecía tan inocente el día anterior, ahora se sentía avergonzado por haberle enseñado que era un chico fácil de engañar.

En ese momento le llegó un olor peculiar, un olor raro...

–Huele a quemado –se levantó de un brinco de la cama, saliendo a la cocina como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Vio como Kai estaba abriendo la ventana de la cocina– ¿Qué se ha quemado?

–Quieto ahí –le puso la mano, para evitar que siguiera. Takao se frenó en seco, viendo cómo Kai se acercaba a él–. Vuelve a la cama –lo besó dejando a Takao desconcertado.

–Pero el olor...

–No te preocupes, no hay nada en el fuego. Venga, enseguida voy.

–Bueno –se dio la vuelta y entró a la habitación, sentándose en la cama.

–Ya estoy aquí –avisó Kai entrando con una bandeja llena de cosas. La dejó sobre la mesita con cuidado.

Takao sonrió– ¿Qué es esto?

–Un desayuno –se sentó junto a él–. Qué pena que te hayas despertado, quería darte una sorpresa.

–Me la has dado –confesó.

–Muy buenos días.

–Muy, muy buenos días –le sonrió para darle un fogoso beso. Takao miró hacia la bandeja. Había un vaso de leche, dos de zumo, tostadas untadas con mantequilla, una manzana y un plátano.

–Ha sido algo improvisado, pero espero que te guste –cogió una tostada y se la dio–. Toma, ojala que te guste.

–Gracias –le respondió. Kai cogió otra para probarla también. Takao le dio un bocado, sintiendo un sabor horrible a quemado junto con la mantequilla.

–Mn... Ta, bueno –añadió.

Kai vio la cara que tenía Takao, así que probó la tostada e inmediatamente le quitó la suya a Takao–. Vale. Está asqueroso. ¿Leche o zumo?

–Zumo –le respondió para ver cómo le daba un vaso, el cual no tardó en beber.

–Por lo menos hay algo bueno en esta bandeja –sonrió a medias.

–Ey, no pasa nada. Sólo porque las tostadas se te hayan quemado esta vez...–

–Es la primera vez que las hago –confesó algo avergonzado por el desastre que había ocasionado.

–El detalle es lo que cuenta. Gracias –lo besó.

–Yo quería que fuera algo perfecto, como lo de anoche. Eso fue algo muy especial y me alegra de haberlo compartido mi primera vez contigo.

–Madre mía ¿Cómo no te voy a querer? –soltó el vaso sobre la bandeja, para dejar sus manos sobre las mejillas de Kai y plantarle un enorme beso. Kai apartó la mirada un segundo para dejar su vaso en el mismo lugar que el de Takao. Abrazó al menor por la espalda, a la vez que sentía cómo sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra al juntar sus bocas. Poco a poco, Takao se dejó caer sobre la cama y Kai no dudo en acomodarse sobre el sin dejar de besarlo.

De su boca paso al cuello y a la oreja, cosa que hizo que el menor riera mirando hacia la bandeja, fijándose en el reloj que tenía algo raro. El botón estaba agachado y eran las diez de la mañana. Le pasó la mano por el cuello para intentar mirarlo, viendo como Kai volvía a besarlo. Cuando reaccionó abrió los ojos a más no poder cambiando con rapidez al bicolor de postura y dejarlo bocabajo.

–¡Llegamos tarde! –se alarmó poniéndose de pie para abrir el cajón y sacar un bóxer limpio–. ¡Corre, Kai!

–¿Por qué? –preguntó mirándole confuso.

–¡Se suponía que tenía que estar en el trabajo desde las ocho de la mañana! ¡Mi jefa me va a matar! –Pensaba en voz alta poniéndose el pantalón– ¡Juraría que ayer había dejado el reloj puesto!

–¿Te refieres a eso? –lo señaló de lo más tranquilo–. Hacía mucho ruido, así que le bajé la tecla para que no te despertase.

–Kai –decidió espabilarle al ver su tranquilidad– ¿Tu jefe no se enfadará contigo si llegas tarde?–

En ese momento Kai se levantó de la cama–. Claro –dijo con tranquilidad para empezar a vestirse y seguirle el juego a Takao. Pero cayó en la cuenta de que Ares regresaba hoy y que si no lo encontraba en su habitación cuando regresase le prohibiría para siempre volver a salir– ¡Ah! –Gritó al darse cuenta de su situación– ¡Voy a llegar tarde! –recogió su ropa del suelo, viendo como Takao se ponía una camisa limpia.

–No es justo, quería haberme dado un baño primero –se quejó.

–Tendremos que dárnoslo más tarde –le dio un beso en la mejilla al colocarse por detrás mientras se abrochaba la camisa también. Cuando se vistieron y se peinaron, salieron fuera del edificio.

–Como mi jefa esté allí me va a echar una buena.

–Intentaré ir más tarde a la tienda, ¿vale?

–Me parece bien –le despidió con un beso–. Adiós, te quiero.

–Yo también a ti.

Los dos salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas, uno quedándose sin aliento por intentar no llegar tan tarde a su trabajo y el otro desvaneciéndose en un callejón para que su padre no le pillara con las manos en la masa.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Ares entró a la habitación de su hijo. Vio un pequeño bulto en la cama, bajo las sábanas.

–Cupido –lo llamó– ¿Sigues dormido? –le preguntó estirando la mano para levantar las sábanas. Le extrañó el ver que no se movía, parecía no respirar, algo lo intranquilizaba, así que de un tirón se deshizo de las sábanas para ver como su hijo se asustaba por el destape–. Estabas ahí –enarcó una ceja contestándose a sí mismo. Cupido tan sólo cambio de postura, sin decir nada para cerrar los ojos–. Es tarde para que sigas durmiendo.

–¡Je! Como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

–Te espero para desayunar –le anunció, viendo cómo el niño seguía con los ojos cerrados. Optó por salir de salir de ahí cerrando la puerta.

Cupido escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, así que abrió un solo ojo, mirando en esa dirección para verificar que estaba solo. Acto seguido, abrió el otro ojo para poder ver mejor. Se asomó por el lateral de la cama, mirando al suelo donde se encontraba los cojines que había arrojado.

–Justo a tiempo, un segundo más y Ares me mata –reconoció en voz baja.

Justo en el momento en el que apareció en la cama, fue cuando sintió que las sábanas eran levantadas. Sabía por experiencia que su padre lo haría de golpe, así que aprovechó ese momento para con la pierna, darle una patada a los cojines que había puesto en su ausencia para borrar las evidencias.

–Estoy hambriento –sonrió alegre–. Pero mejor me iré al patio, al menos allí comeré tranquilo. Primero me daré una ducha.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Después de una refrescante ducha, se vistió. Se fue a la cocina y preparó un plato lleno de frutas troceadas bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres. No era tonto, se había mirado la cara frente al espejo del cuarto de baño y lo único que pudo ver en ella fue una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Así que puso cara de seriedad y para evitar que su padre lo descubriera se iría a otro lado a desayunar, aparte de que así se ahorraría una pelea.

Ares miraba la escena del niño marchándose de ahí con el plato en la mano–. Míralo, me odia –dijo con un poco de decepción, preocupación y tristeza, haciendo que su esposa dejara de comer, al romper el silencio.

–No es verdad, sólo está enfadado.

–Mírale, se comporta conmigo como hace años. No me mira, no me habla, no come cerca de mí. ¿Qué hice mal? Cada vez que intento acércame a él, más se aleja de mí.

–Ares, ya sabes porque está así –le respondía con evidencia–. Tenéis el mismo carácter, por eso no congeniáis, eso es todo.

–Sabes que desde que nació he tratado de protegerlo contra todo y todos. Si no llego a imponerle ese castigo, estaría viviendo con Hades, el Dios de los muertos. Sólo intentaba protegerlo de un castigo peor que ese.

–Ya lo sé, pero eso el niño no lo sabe.

–Niño –sonrió de lado–. Tiene gracia. Creo que desde hace mucho tiempo es un hombrecito.

Mientras ambos conversaban, Cupido no podía evitar sonreír embobado, mirando a la nada mientras desayunaba. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior simplemente habían sido mágicos para él. Esas escenas se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Pestañeó un par de veces, despertando del trance en el que estaba sumido para pensar en cómo haría para volver a ver a Takao sin que su padre se enterase. Lo mismo tenía un golpe de suerte y su padre volvía a viajar con su abuelo, como la última vez. ¿Cómo le iría al de cabellos azules?

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En la tienda…

Takao se esmeraba en fregar la cera con agua limpia, para eliminar los restos de la anterior tormenta, mientras que Mariam limpiaba los cristales de los escaparates con rapidez. Él no podía evitar que de vez en cuando le diera una risilla floja y eso despertaba curiosidad en su amiga.

–Takao –lo miró, para ver como el otro seguía con su tarea.

–¿Uhm?

–¿Me vas a decir de que te ríes?

–Por no llorar –la miró unos segundos para después detenerse a mirar a su alrededor– ¿Has visto lo mal que está todo? –le preguntó–. Todo está embarrado al desbordarse el río. Los niños hoy no van al colegio y nosotros sólo hemos venido a limpiar los destrozos. Es patético.

–Aja. Ya –le contestó, eso no se lo creía ni él– ¿Y por qué has llegado tarde?

–Ya te lo he dicho –metió el mocho en el cubo, para después retorcerlo y seguir con su tarea –Se me olvidó poner el despertador.

–Venga. Takao. ¿Tú? ¿El chico despertador que nunca llega tarde a nada?– lo miró con incredulidad.

–¿Qué? Soy humano y como tal cometo errores –le recordó.

–Pues suerte que la jefa no ha venido para hacer inspección, porque sino... te has librado de una buena.

–Lo sé –reconoció sonriendo–. He tenido suerte. Y las flores también. Menos mal que estaban metidas en el invernadero, que si no... Hubiésemos tenido muchos gastos, al tener que tirarlas todas.

–Sí, hubiera sido un desperdicio –se echó más limpia cristales en el trapo– ¿Viste la tormenta?

–Claro, de hecho me sorprendió en el parque –le confesó.

–¿En el parque?

–Sí, ¿por qué?

–No estabas solo, ¿verdad?

–No, estaba con Kai –su sonrisa se acrecentó sin poder evitarlo y su amiga se percató de ello.

–Últimamente pasáis mucho tiempo juntos. Me preguntó si será simple amistad lo vuestro.

–Jajaja, ¿otra vez con eso?

–Claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer –le sonrió.

–Pues yo ya he terminado de hacer esto, así que voy a limpiar los cristales por dentro –a su amiga no le dio tiempo a seguir hablando con él, ya que su amigo había sido muy escurridizo y se había metido dentro de la tienda, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

No tardó mucho tiempo en sentir pequeños golpes tras el cristal que ella limpiaba. Vio como Takao le hacía caras y le sonreía.

–Jajaja, eres un payaso.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao estaba acomodando las flores que estaban repartidas por toda la tienda. Se habían dejado la puerta abierta, para que entrara la ventilación fresca. Mariam estaba ordenando el mostrador, cuando vio algo que le hizo sorprenderse y sonreír.

Un exquisito olor a rosas llegó hasta el olfato de Takao, de pronto se dio cuenta como a su lado derecho un ramo de rosas blancas era puesto. Giró su cara totalmente para con una sonrisa ver que se trataba del bicolor. Cogió el ramo de rosas entre sus brazos.

–Es precioso –dijo antes de acercarse a él. Kai lo abrazó de inmediato para darle un beso que fue totalmente correspondido. Mariam miraba la escena con la boca abierta a la vez que sonriente al ver donde tenía puestas Kai sus dos manos.

–Cof... cof –tosió, viendo como ambos se separaban sonrojados, mirándola–. Perdonad que os interrumpa, pero ¿qué me he perdido?

–Nada –le contestó Takao, quitándose las manos de Kai que estaban puestas sobre su trasero–. Sólo le he agradecido el gesto que ha tenido conmigo.

–¿Te crees que nací ayer? –Lo miró con evidencia–. Bueno os dejaré solos parejita –les guiñó el ojo, caminando hasta el patio.

–Te he echado de menos –confesó Kai.

–Yo a ti también.

–Siento el desastre de esta mañana. –se disculpó por su torpeza.

–No importa.

–¿Te han regañado por llegar tarde?

–No, por suerte mi jefa no ha venido aún. ¿Y a ti el tuyo?

–No... Tampoco había llegado.

–Debes de estar cansado de tanto caminar y... –miró sus zapatos.

–¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó al ver cómo Takao miraba incrédulo sus zapatos

–Pues que... –se miró los suyos, viendo como estaban mojados–. Tus zapatos, no están mojados, ni llenos de barro.

–Ah... los esquivó... los charcos. –no le dio tiempo a inventar una excusa mejor y esperaba que por su bien, Takao se lo hubiese tragado.

–Ah –añadió. Dejó el ramo de flores sobre el mostrador, para abrazar por el cuello al bicolor–. No sabes lo feliz que me sentí esta mañana al comprobar que estabas en el piso.

–¿Por qué no iba a estar? –preguntó sin comprender.

–Bueno... mis otras experiencias no han sido muy buenas –se rascó la muñeca, acordándose de algo. Soltó a Kai de su abrazo–. Se me olvidó darte esto ésta mañana, con las prisas –Kai veía cómo Takao intentaba quitarse algo de la muñeca, hasta finalmente descubrir que se trataba de la esclava que había ganado esa noche en la feria.

–Yo tengo algo que tú me regalaste, pero tú no tienes nada mío –le sonrió cogiéndole su muñeca para ponérsela–. Así cuando estés lejos de mí, me recordarás, igual que yo lo hago cuando veo los osos. Ya está –vio como la esclava estaba en su muñeca.

–Muchas gracias –le dio un beso–. Es muy bonita, no me la quitaré nunca –lo abrazó con cariño sintiendo como el otro hacia lo mismo.

–¿Vendrás ésta noche a cenar a casa?

–No sé si pueda... tengo trabajo acumulado.

–Ah –dijo simplemente con un tono de tristeza. Kai se separó de él un momento para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda –le sujetó el mentón con su mano para ver cómo le sonreía con tristeza–. Takao, ¿qué te pasa? Pareces triste –lo miró con preocupación.

–¿De verdad soy importante para ti?

Kai lo miró con ternura–. Creo que sin ti me moriría de tristeza –lo besó–. Ya lo tengo. Si puedo escaparme ésta noche, iremos a nuestro parque, nos comeremos una hamburguesa y veremos las estrellas, ¿qué te parece?

–Me parece bien –asintió un poco más animado.

–Bien... –miró su reloj–. Lo siento, tengo que irme ya –juntó su frente con la del menor–. Ojala pudiera quedarme más tiempo contigo.

–No pasa nada, es tu trabajo, lo entiendo –le sonrió–. Te amo.

–Yo también a ti, te amo mucho –le dio un último beso que casi les corta la respiración y se marchó por donde había entrado.

Takao suspiró mirando las rosas. Mariam entró con un cepillo– ¿Ya se ha ido Kai?

–Sí, tenía que trabajar.

–Takao, es evidente que estáis saliendo juntos, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

–Por que... estoy saliendo con él desde ayer por la noche.

–Cuéntame, ¿cómo es contigo? –preguntó emocionada.

–Es muy tierno y cariñoso.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Ares entró a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación de su hijo. La encontró totalmente vacía. Fue corriendo hacia la cocina, quizás el niño estaba allí. El niño tampoco estaba allí, empezaba a enfadarse, el niño le había desobedecido. Su mujer salió de su habitación, cruzándose con su marido en el pasillo.

–¿Y el niño? ¡No está ni en su habitación, ni en la cocina... me ha desobedecido!

–Tranquilízate, Cupido está en el jardín. –le restó importancia.

Al escuchar eso suavizó su enfado– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Acabo de estar con él –se cruzó de brazos–. Ares, intenta relajarte.

–No puedo, ya sabes que el niño es muy travieso y dudo que esté haciendo el castigo.

–Pues lo hace.

–¿Estás a su lado todo el tiempo?

–La mayoría, tengo que cocinar y limpiar, ¿sabes?

–Voy a verle –caminó con pasos rápidos hasta el jardín.

Cupido estaba mirando atentamente las flores del jardín, cuando escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban a él.

–Hola, Cupido.

–Hola –dijo sin mucho ánimo.

–Ya he regresado –intentaba mantener una conversación, pero el pequeño no estaba por la labor.

–Ya.

–¿Qué haces?

–Mirando las flores.

–¿Sabes? He visto al abuelo y tiene ganas de verte.

–Pss –indicó señalando que le daba igual.

–Cupido, quizás te gustaría ir a verlo –al ver el silencio evidente en su hijo, decidió intentar convencerlo–. Podrás montar en Pegasso, como tú siempre has querido.

–Déjalo. –habló tajante y sin ganas de nada.

–Cupido, puede que ahora no lo entiendas, pero todo esto lo hago por tu bien. Si te descubrieran, el mundo se revolucionaría y buscarían la manera de hacer que este mundo desapareciera para siempre.

–Ares, quiero estar solo.

Tras un largo silencio y al ver el rechazo de su hijo, decidió dejar la conversación ahí–. Cuida de tu madre en mi ausencia por estos tres días.

–Lo haré –contestó sintiendo como su padre le daba un beso en la cabeza y como las pisadas se alejaban. Ese era un golpe de suerte para él, así podría estar con Takao esa noche y quizás el día siguiente. Miró la esclava que tenía en la muñeca y sonrió. Voló hacia arriba para ver donde se entraba esa flor que andaba buscando–. Allí está –se dijo a sí mismo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao se tumbó en el sofá, escuchando como su gato le maullaba.

–Hola Zeus, ¿te has portado bien?

–Miau.

–Así me gusta –se sentó en el sofá para darle una pequeña caricia al gato en la cabeza–. Voy a ver como tienes los platos –se puso de pie y vio que ambos platos estaban semivacíos. Abrió el armario y sacó una lata para gatos, la abrió y echó el contenido dentro del plato. El gato no tardó en acudir para ver que había echado su dueño de comida. Después le echó un poco de agua y Zeus estaba bien servido. En ese momento el timbre sonó– ¿Será Kai? –sonrió–. Voy.

Abrió la puerta y efectivamente era Kai–. Hola –le dio un beso– ¿Nos vamos?

–Claro, espera un minuto, he tocado al gato y me gustaría lavarme las manos. Pasa un momento –se fue corriendo al cuarto de baño mientras Kai entraba al apartamento cerrando la puerta.

–Hola, Zeus –le saludó viendo lo entretenido que estaba comiendo su plato.

–Ya estoy listo –se fijó en que Kai tenía una pequeña bolsa en sus manos– ¿Y eso?

–Ah, es una sorpresa, te la enseñaré más tarde. ¿Nos vamos?

–Claro. Adiós Zeus –le despidió antes de cerrar la puerta.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Los dos se encontraban ahora tumbados en el césped, uno con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del otro mientras miraban las estrellas. Habían comido una hamburguesa con sus patatas y su coca cola y ahora estaban haciendo la digestión.

–Es todo tan bonito, creo que nunca me hartaría de ver las estrellas contigo –le acarició el pecho con su mano, sintiendo como Kai le frotaba la espalda con su mano–. Kai.

–¿Uhm?

–Mañana me han dado el día libre y he pensado que tal vez te gustaría venir conmigo a la playa –levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

–¿Qué es la playa?

–Vaya, no lo sabes –vio como el otro negó–. Es un lugar en el que hay arena y mucha agua salada, con cangrejos y almejas dentro y... puedes jugar y nadar, tomar el sol –le intentaba explicar–. Es un sitio muy bonito.

–Si tu vas, yo voy contigo –le sonrió.

–Bien. ¿Tienes bañador? –Vio que el otro lo miraba con cara de duda–. Mejor te presto uno mío. También llevaré crema solar, toallas y una sombrilla.

–Te ayudaré a llevar todo eso.

–Eres un sol –lo besó, jugando con su lengua hasta que Kai cambió su postura y se puso sobre él, para besarle el cuello. De pronto Kai se separó de él y se dio un cate en la frente con su mano– ¿Qué ocurre?

–Casi se me olvida –se quitó de encima del menor. Se sentó en el césped y cogió la bolsa que había dejado tan cuidadosamente en el suelo–. Esto es para ti –sacó de la bolsa algo que estaba enrollado con papel de periódico–. Toma –se lo entregó.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó curioso.

–Descúbrelo tú mismo. Ten cuidado es algo frágil.

–Pesa un poco –la desenvolvió con cuidado contemplando que era un hermosa rosa de cristal. Takao se quedó maravillado al verla– ¿De dónde la has sacado?

–Es de mi tierra. Es una flor blanca de cristal, en mi tierra significa... a la persona que le es entregada, le pertenecerá por siempre mi corazón. La he cortado especialmente para ti. –Takao estaba tocando los pétalos, tan finos y delicados, iba a hacer lo mismo con las espinas–. Sus espinas son muy puntiagudas, pueden hacerte un gran corte si no tienes cuidado. Ésta rosa sólo se puede regalar si el que la regala siente amor verdadero hacia la otra persona. –Takao lo miró–. Y yo siento mucho más que eso por ti –Takao sonrió y se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras–. Ponla a la luz de la luna –Kai sujetó el tallo de la rosa junto con Takao, viendo cómo la rosa se iluminaba de un color blanco puro para después pasar a pequeños brillos de colores, como si alguien estuviera echando purpurina por encima de ella. Takao agrandó su sonrisa.

–Es... maravilloso, nunca había visto algo así.

–¿Te gusta?

Le miró –Me fascina, muchas gracias.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente los dos se fueron a la playa. Estaba llena de gente y hacía mucho calor, así que se protegieron mutuamente del sol echándose crema solar. Las olas no eran muy grandes con lo cual podían adentrarse más en el mar si lo deseaban, aunque ninguno de ellos se fiaba de alejarse mucho de la orilla, a pesar de que era una playa en la que tenías que andar bastante para que el agua te cubriera.

Comieron allí y esperaron a que llegara el atardecer. Estaban cansados, habían jugado con el agua y con la arena como si fueran niños pequeños, pero a ellos no le importaban. Se lo estaban pasando de miedo y eso era lo que les hacía sentirse bien. La noche no tardó en hacerse presente junto con las estrellas. Encendieron una pequeña hoguera para poder ver un poco. Los dos estaban haciendo planes para el día siguiente, aunque algunos los suspendían por sus trabajos, pero ellos rápidamente le buscaban su solución. La fresca era relajante y las olas del mar eran como susurros. Los dos estaban en su salsa, así que no se les ocurrió otra cosa que disfrutar un poco de esa noche siendo su testigo la luna y el firmamento.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, fueron al cine de la zona para ver una película. Era de humor, así que de vez en cuando tenían que dejar de beber y de comer palomitas. Después de eso fueron a ver un centro comercial. Kai le explicó lo distinto que era todo donde él vivía. Las ropas que se llevaban, los zapatos... Takao estaba sorprendido por todo lo que le contaba su novio. El pensaba que de Grecia a Japón no había mucha diferencia, pero por sus explicaciones parecían dos mundos distintos.

Ambos se contaban cómo eran sus familias, el sitio en el que se habían criado, cómo era su comportamiento de pequeños... lo normal en una pareja. Regresaron al apartamento de Takao y se sentaron en el sofá. El menor lo abrazó sorpresivamente.

–¿Sabes?, estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido.

–Yo también a ti.

–Kai, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras.

–Verás, hace días te vi un tatuaje en la nuca, parecían un rayo y un corazón.

–Es una marca de nacimiento –le sonrió cayendo en la cuenta de que había metido la pata–. Es un poco rara, jejeje –intentó disimular.

Takao en ese momento se sintió intranquilo–. Kai.

–¿Qué?

–Abrázame fuerte. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Lo abrazó fuerte– ¿Un mal presentimiento?

–Sí, no me gusta. Algo malo va a pasar. –le indicó correspondiendo el abrazo.

–No va a pasar nada malo, ya lo verás.

–Cupido –escuchó como una voz lo llamaba–. Cupido. ¿Dónde estás? –preguntaba su madre.

–Mamá –contestó en voz alta, viendo que el menor le miró extrañado–. Takao tengo que irme... había quedado en que llamaría a mi madre y acabo de acordarme, lo siento. –disimuló repentinamente.

–No importa –lo besó a modo de despedida–. Pero ten cuidado, ¿vale?

–Lo tendré, no te preocupes –Takao se quitó de encima y el bicolor se puso de pie–. Hasta mañana, te amo, no lo olvides.

–Yo también a ti –vio al bicolor irse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Takao miró al gato–. ¿Por qué no se me quita esta presión del pecho? –se preguntó a sí mismo angustiado.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Apareció en el cuarto de baño, escuchando cómo su madre lo estaba buscando.

–Cupido –lo seguía llamando. El niño tiró de la cisterna para hacerle creer a su madre que estaba ocupado. Abrió la puerta del baño, encontrándose con su madre parada frente a él.

–Hola, mamá.

–¿Hola, mamá? –Se cruzó de brazos–. Llevó llamándote desde hace un buen rato. ¿Dónde estabas?

–Aquí, ocupado.

–¿Y por qué no me contestabas?

–Tengo un oído taponado y no escucho muy bien. Siento haberte preocupado.

–Cariño –se arrodillo mirándolo con más serenidad–. Tengo que saber dónde estás en cada momento.

–Y lo sabías, estaba en mi habitación y ahora en el servicio.

Afrodita se fijó en la esclava que tenía puesta su hijo, sin decirle nada cogió su muñeca–. Así que en el servicio.

–Mamá, yo... –intentó explicarse.

–No quiero saber de dónde la has sacado, pero intenta que tu padre no te pille haciendo novillos –extendió los brazos–. Dame un abrazo –el pequeño abrazo a su madre.

–Gracias mamá –sabía que su madre le guardaría el secreto.

–Mi pequeño.

Continuará…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Perdón por el retraso con la historia pero con el trabajo y por motivos personales me fue imposible subir el capi antes, espero que me perdonéis y que lo hayáis disfrutado.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Kari Hiwatari:** Hola Kari, bueno cómo ya ves el niño a cabezota no le gana nadie, no le importa desobedecer a su padre y al parecer Afrodita lo apoya porque sabe que en el corazón nadie manda más que el. Ares es muy estricto, pero le quiere mucho, intenta evitarle el peligro a su niño y siente que si va al mundo de los humanos lo pasará muy mal si lo descubren.

**Vampire Princess Miyu:** Jajaja tienes razón, somos terribles. Huye Michael porque vamos a por ti, muajajaja. Pues el mencionado ya no vuelve a salir y hace bien, porque si no tú y yo tendríamos que tomar cartas en el asunto y claro, no le conviene XD.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Hola hermanita, pues tus respuestas están en el siguiente capi, así que mejor lo lees y aprovéchalo, porque ya no queda mucho. A ver si conseguimos tener más tiempo para los fics por que últimamente es un asco, tú me entiendes.

**Mie–Roll:** Gracias por tu apoyo y por seguir la historia

**Jery Hiwatari:** Tranquila que no me mareas con las dudas, al contrario, me gusta que me las hagáis saber para poder responderlas. Aunque tus preguntas serán respondidas en este capi y en el siguiente.

**Mine:** Hola Mine, gracias por tu review, espero que este capi también te haya gustado y no te haya decepcionado.

**Águila Fanel:** Claro, ¿Quién mejor que el hijo de la Diosa del amor para darle amor a Takao? Nadie. Sí, los padres de Cupido tienen culpa de que sea inocentón, pero no del todo, el mundo de Cupido es muy distinto al de Takao mientras que en el de Takao a los doce años los niños empiezan a sentir que tienen ganas de ligar , jajaja. En el Olimpo lo hacen a los 600 años o así. Al ser dos mundos distintos es normal que a Kai le pique la curiosidad con todo, ya que Takao está más informado que él en todos esos aspectos. Me alegra verte en otro de mis fics, gracias por tu apoyo.

Si alguien lee esta historia, por favor no olvidéis dejar vuestro granito de arena y Kai os regalará un osito de peluche a cada una.

_Kai: _o.O?

Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**Dedicado a: Takaita Hiwatari y Jery Hiwatari ¡feliz cumple a las dos!**

**CUPIDO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Unos días después...

Cupido había bajado a la tierra para recuperar un calcetín que con las prisas había olvidado coger del apartamento de Takao. Sus pequeñas luces brillantes se dejaban ver por la ventana. Los ojos ocultos no paraban de mirar a Takao quien estaba terminando de hablar por teléfono.

–Sí, adiós mamá– colgó. Miró el reloj de muñeca–. Como siga así voy a llegar tarde –miró a su alrededor–. Creo que ya está todo –acarició al gato–. Cuida de la casa en mi ausencia.

–Miau.

–Hasta luego, Zeus –Kai vio cómo Takao abría la puerta del apartamento y se iba, así que sin más vueltas, traspasó la pared. Takao no había hecho más que entornar la puerta y se echó manos a la cabeza–. La comida de Zeus –recordó, dándose un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza con su mano. Empujó la puerta para abrirla y caminó hasta el comedor donde vio a su gato mover la cola de un lado para otro, mirando hacia arriba–. Zeus que... –sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Un brillo luminoso estaba en la dirección que miraba su gato, vio como de abajo a arriba iba apareciendo unos pies, las rodillas, las caderas, el pecho, hasta finalmente la cara–. K... Kai –pronunció asustado.

Sobresaltado se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Takao–. Takao –le llamó nervioso. ¿Cuándo había vuelto el menor?–. Takao, yo... –caminó hacia él para intentar explicarse.

Takao puso una silla por medio, para quedarse tras ella–. No te acerques a mí.

–No voy a hacerte daño –intentó tranquilizarlo, pero el menor se veía muy asustado.

–Debo de estar soñando, esto no puede ser real –negó con la cabeza. Se pellizcó en el brazo– ¡Ay! –se quejó.

–Cuidado, te vas a hacer daño.

–Dime... lo que eres.

–Takao puedo explicártelo todo –avanzó un paso.

–¡No te acerques a mí! –Gritó respirando agitado– ¡Tú no puedes ser humano! –Vio cómo el gato no paraba de restregarse en sus piernas– ¡Zeus, ven aquí! –le ordenó, siendo ignorado.

–Takao, mi amor.

–¿Qué quieres de mi? –preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

–No llores, no soporto verte triste –se echó mano al brazo– ¡Ah! –se quejó sintiendo como las fuerzas lo abandonaban y como iba perdiendo poder. De repente Takao dejó de ver a Kai para ver a un niño vestido de blanco con alas.

–Eres... eres el chiquillo –se echó manos a la boca, sintiendo que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla–. Dime, ¿quién eres?

–Soy Cupido. Hijo de Ares, Dios de la guerra y Afrodita, Diosa del amor –le contestó con la verdad ya que Takao lo había descubierto.

–Dios... es imposible, ¡es mentira! –intentaba evadir la realidad, cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo–. He hecho el amor con un niño –dijo incrédulo.

Decidió excusarse ante él–. No soy tan niño, sólo mantengo esta apariencia por mi madre. Te lo suplico, no llores.

–Por favor vete. No quiero... verte nunca más –cerró los ojos todo lo que pudo.

–No digas eso... –empezó a llorar–. Yo te amo –sintió como una fuerza extraña lo absorbía en contra de sus deseos hacia su otro mundo. Se miró los pies y se dio cuenta de que se estaban desvaneciendo lentamente– ¡No! –Miró a Takao y extendió la mano–. Por favor, Takao –extendió su brazo para intentar llegar a él, aunque el menor estaba tan impactado por lo sucedido que lo único que podía hacer era ver cómo Cupido iba desvaneciéndose lentamente–. Nunca te he mentido acerca de mis sentimientos... snif... te amaré siempre –dijo al tiempo que recogía su mano en silencio con cara de tristeza y ojos llorosos para ser absorbido por su otro mundo.

Takao se arrodilló en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo, estaba destrozado. Ahora comprendía algunas cosas, como por ejemplo porqué Kai nunca lo había llevado a su casa y porqué hablaba de forma distinta. La facilidad que tuvo en el tiro con arco. Porqué cuando le regalo el ramo de rosas sus zapatos no estaban mojados. Porqué tenía esa extraña marca de nacimiento en la nuca, significaba que era un Dios. Hoy definitivamente no iría a trabajar, se sentía fatal y lo único que quería era llorar en su cama.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Apareció en su habitación– ¡No! –Se quejó– ¡Quiero volver! –se tocaba la nuca una y otra vez, pero nada tenía resultado. No podía tele transportarse– ¡No puedo dejar las cosas así! ¡Me importa demasiado como para perderle! –su madre entró a la habitación al escuchar los gritos de su hijo.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–Mis poderes me fallan, no entiendo porqué.

–Intentaré averiguar qué está pasando.

Cupido corrió hacia la habitación de su madre y puso en marcha el espejo–. Deseo ver a Takao –la escena le destrozó el corazón, Takao estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama, llorando y agarrando las sábanas con fuerza. Todo era por su culpa. Kai tocó el espejo con su dedo índice, concretamente poniéndolo sobre la cara morena–. No llores, mi vida –empezó a llorar el también.

Su madre entró preocupada a la habitación– Cariño, ¿qué tienes?

–Mamá –siguió llorando mientras miraba la escena. Su madre se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y abrazarlo por la espalda, viendo la escena que había frente a sus ojos.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Una semana había pasado tras ese suceso. Tanto uno como el otro se habían encerrado en sus habitaciones y no querían salir, apenas comían y dormían... eso era lo que menos les importaban en esos momentos...

Takao estaba postrado en la cama, no le apetecía nada, pero como su amiga Mariam le había indicado, lo mejor en estos casos era el chocolate y la tele. Así que se puso de pie y se sentó en el sofá, apretando el botón del mando para encenderla. Empezó a hacer zapping hasta que un canal le llamó la atención, estaba saliendo las imágenes del museo de Japón. Le dio voz a la tele para escuchar que decían.

–Algo extraño lleva sucediendo una semana, los propietarios del museo no dan crédito a los que ven. La famosa estatua de Cupido, Dios del amor situado junto a su madre Afrodita, está llorando. –Las imágenes de la estatua dejaron boquiabierto a Takao. Se veía claramente cómo de los ojos de la estatua salían lágrimas–. No se trata de un truco, los expertos lo han analizado y confirman que se tratan de aguas salinas. De todas formas van a restaurar el museo, con lo cual retocarán todas las estatuas y columnas para evitar que este monumento se pierda con el paso de los años. La primera en analizar y estudiar aparte de perfeccionar será ésta, ya que este suceso extraño no se ve todos los días.

Takao miró con tristeza la imagen de la estatua para después ver que pasaban a otra noticia, así que apagó la tele.

–Kai –susurró.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

_Flash back _

Kai recordaba cómo cogía en brazos al moreno, adentrándose más en el agua, sintiendo cómo el moreno enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y cómo lo tenía sujeto del cuello. Esos momentos... esos besos... esas caricias.

–Esta noche hay luna llena –le sonrió sintiendo cómo el agua le golpeaba la espalda–. Tiene que ser precioso verla desde aquí.

–Tú eres mi luna –lo abrazó sin adentrarse más en el agua, sintiendo el abrazo del moreno.

_Fin Flash Back_

"Y pensar que nunca más voy a oler tu aroma. Ni a acariciar y besar tu piel. Ni a sentir latir tu corazón. Ni a ver esos ojos que tanto me gustan, de los que me enamoré." Con la mirada perdida pensaba en cómo había conocido al moreno de piel y en las cosas que habían hecho juntos. Miró la esclava y su mirada se tornó triste.

Sus padres lo observaban desde el marco de la puerta

–¿Qué le pasa? lleva días así –preguntó Ares.

–Tiene el corazón roto.

–¿Por quién?

–Por ese chico, creo que significaba demasiado para él.

–Hablaré con él –entró a la habitación, viendo cómo el niño parecía estar ausente. Se sentó en la cama, poniéndose a su lado, tocándole el hombro para ver si despertaba del trance–. Hijo. Dime, ¿qué te pasa? –le pidió–. Llevas días en los que apenas duermes, comes y no sales de aquí. –Al no recibir respuesta por parte del pequeño, decidió continuar.–. Nos tienes preocupados. –incluso diciéndole eso, su hijo parecía estar igual de apagado–. Hijo, mírame –el niño lo miró pero aún seguía ausente–. Cuéntame que te tiene así.

–No sé porqué estás preocupado, era lo que tú querías... lo has conseguido papá, no volveré a verle nunca más –empezó a sollozar–. No quiere volver a verme nunca más.

–Cupido...es lo mejor, sois de mundos distintos. Sé lo que te duele todo esto, pero...

–¡No! ¡Crees que entiendes todo lo que yo siento! ¡Pero no es así! ¡Yo le amo y él me amaba! ¡Se me oprime el corazón cuando pienso en él y no puedo estar a su lado! ¡Odio que decidas por mí! –le dejó en claro lleno de rabia.

–Ares –interrumpió Afrodita al ver el estado de su hijo–. Déjame a solas con él–

Ares sorprendido se puso de pie y vio que Cupido se tapaba la cara, llorando desconsoladamente –Lo siento, hijo –dijo antes de marcharse.

Cupido sintió cómo su madre lo rodeaba con sus brazos–. Mi pequeño, no llores más.

–No puedo evitarlo –la miró con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su carita llena de lágrimas–. Él era mi vida entera... no tengo mis poderes y daría lo que fuese por hablar con él.

–Ya sé porqué tus poderes no funcionan– lo miró con comprensión–. El portal que conexiona con los dos mundos está siendo cerrado. La vía del museo, ya no funciona.

–¿Pero cómo es posible?

–Están restaurando parte de ese museo y no me explico porqué están retocando nuestras estatuas.

–¿Por las que podíamos aparecer y movernos?

–Sí.

–Pero, estará arreglada pronto, ¿verdad, mamá?

La madre le acarició la cabeza–. No lo sé. Puede que hasta dentro cincuenta años no esté restaurado.

–¿Cincuenta años? –Negó con la cabeza–. Imposible, tengo que aclarar las cosas con Takao. No puedo estar tanto tiempo sin verle. Mami, eso es demasiado tarde. Takao ya se habrá olvidado de mí entonces. Ojalá nunca me hubiera enamorado, así ahora no me sentiría así de mal. No debí de haber disparado esa flecha. Ojalá no estuviera sufriendo por él, ojalá no fuera un Dios y fuera humano. Mamá...snif... ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin darle un sólo beso? –Su madre lo miró sorprendida ¿hasta dónde había llegado ese amor por Takao?– ¿Sabes? Puede que cuando el efecto de la flecha termine me olvide de él, al fin y al cabo esto es producto de la flecha, ¿no?

–Cupido... El efecto de la flecha hace tiempo que terminó para ti. –le hizo saber con cautela.

–¿Quieres decir que todo esto es real?

–Sí, cariño. Ella se ocupa de guiar tus sentimientos por buen camino, no de enamorarte totalmente. A veces puede durar horas, semanas, pero... el hechizo en ti no funcionó.

Ares escuchaba detrás de la pared toda la conversación y se sentía triste y culpable por haber hecho aquello que consideraba correcto y que ahora era tan doloroso para su hijo.

–Ojalá pudiera hablar por última vez con él, decirle que todo lo que hemos vivido ha sido real. Pero es algo imposible si la vía no se volverá a abrir hasta dentro de tanto tiempo.

Afrodita miró a su hijo ésta vez con esperanza y lo acarició de nuevo–. Hay una manera de llegar hasta él.

–¿Cómo?

–Aprovechar que el vínculo aún no está del todo cerrado y verle.

–Claro –sonrió–. Así aclararé las cosas con él y después podré volver...

La rubia negó con la cabeza–. No podrás volver Cupido. El portal sólo podrá volver a ser utilizado una vez.

–Eso significa que...

–Tienes que elegir entre quedarte en tu mundo y llorar por él hasta dentro de cincuenta años como Dios o renunciar a tus poderes, convertirte en humano para hablar con él y estar a su lado.

–Pero no podré veros nunca más.–la cogió de ambas manos, indeciso.

–Esta es tu decisión cariño, elijas lo que elijas estará bien. Nosotros te apoyaremos –le dio un beso en la frente–. Mi pequeño –se puso de pie–. Piénsalo. Tu corazón quizás tenga la respuesta –lo dejó solo.

Cupido caminó hasta el espejo. Con un movimiento de mano vio cómo Takao estaba en la cama, dormido. Acarició con miedo la imagen que había ante él. Se miró de nuevo con tranquilidad la esclava para luego ver cómo el espejo volvía a ser uno normal, reflejando su imagen de Dios. ¿Qué debía de hacer?

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao se despertó. Se había quedado dormido después de pasar tantas noches en vela. Lo primero que le vino a la mente al despertar fue Kai. Esa noche que pasaron juntos, la primera rosa que le regaló. Cómo le consiguió los ositos, su sonrisa, sus ojos. Sonrió al recordar esos buenos momentos. Por primera vez en su vida se había sentido lleno y había sido inmensamente feliz. Pero todos esos recuerdos se borraron al tener otra imagen en su cabeza. Borró su sonrisa. Se había enamorado de un Dios, algo irreal que no pertenecía a su mundo y para colmo era un niño que lanzaba flechas de amor. Le había molestado más el sentirse engañado de nuevo que el descubrir que se había enamorado de un Dios. Y aunque deseaba verlo, encima le había dicho que no quería volver a verlo.

–Tengo que dejar de pensar en él, tengo que olvidarlo –se levantó de la cama y lo primero que vio en su comodín fue la rosa de cristal.

_Flash Back_

–Es de mi tierra. Es una flor blanca de cristal, en mi tierra significa... a la persona que le es entregada, le pertenecerá por siempre mi corazón. La he cortado especialmente para ti. –Takao estaba tocando los pétalos, tan finos y delicados, iba a hacer lo mismo con las espinas–. Sus espinas son muy puntiagudas, pueden hacerte un gran corte si no tienes cuidado. Ésta rosa sólo se puede regalar si el que la regala siente amor verdadero hacia la otra persona –Takao lo miró–. Y yo siento mucho más que eso por ti –Takao sonrió y se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras–. Ponla a la luz de la luna –Kai sujetó el tallo de la rosa junto con Takao viendo cómo la rosa se iluminaba de un color blanco puro para después pasar pequeños brillos de colores, como si alguien estuviera echando purpurina por encima de ella. Takao agrandó su sonrisa.

–Es... maravilloso, nunca había visto algo así.

–¿Te gusta?

Lo miró–. Me fascina, muchas gracias.

_Fin Flash Back_

Se dio la vuelta–. No recuerdes más –vio los ositos sobre un baúl.

–_Cinco de cinco –respondió Kai– ¿Verdad señor?_

–_Takao –lo llamó Kai–. Elige el que quieras, son para ti._

–_Veamos... ese de allí –señaló uno igual al grande con la diferencia de que ese tenía el lazo verde._

Recordaba las palabras de Kai al igual que las suyas–. Tengo que irme de aquí o no podré olvidarte.

Buscó una maleta y un macuto que estaban metidas en un armario. Descolgó todas las perchas del armario y cogió todas las camisas dobladas, poniéndolas sobre la cama para ir más rápido. Después lo metió todo con rapidez y cogió el cepillo de dientes, el peine, cuchillas y todas aquellas cosas necesarias como su pasaporte y la cartilla de Zeus para cuando lo llevase al veterinario. Metió al gato en su pequeña jaula. Llevó la maleta grande al lado de la puerta. Cogió el macuto y la puso a su lado para finalmente coger la jaula. Miró en su bolsillo para sacar las llaves y ver que las llevaba encima, regresando después a su lugar. Se colgó el macuto, cogió la maleta en una mano, abrió con rapidez la puerta sin mirar para coger la jaula. Cuando vio lo que estaba frente a sus ojos no se lo podía creer. Kai estaba frente a él con el puño levantando, al parecer iba a tocar la puerta en ese mismo momento.

–Hola –saludó el recién llegado viendo todo lo que Takao tenía en las manos– ¿Para qué es todo eso?

–Me voy –le informó.

–¿Puedo pasar? Tengo que hablar contigo –al ver la indecisión de Takao se asustó de lo que respondería–. Por favor.

–Pasa –dejó las cosas en el suelo y al ver que Kai entró, cerró la puerta, abrazándose a sí mismo– ¿A qué has venido? –preguntó con la mirada baja.

–Yo sólo vengo a pedirte disculpas. Sé que te hice mucho daño con mi engaño, pero era necesario. Nadie podía saber quién era realmente.

–Yo ya lo tengo claro, eres una fantasía, no eres real y me dolió que no confiases en mí. No entendió porqué no has entrado volando.

–Ya... no puedo hacerlo. Escúchame, yo tenía una misión... fui enviado para lanzarte una flecha. En uno de tus movimientos la flecha se desvió al espejo de tu habitación, no me dio tiempo a apartarme y me disparé accidentalmente.

–Ósea, que sólo estabas enamorado de mi por el efecto de una flecha –asintió varias veces sintiéndose decepcionado.

–No. Puede que al principio pareciese así, pero el efecto de la flecha hace mucho tiempo que terminó, es más ni siquiera me hizo efecto y yo te sigo amando.

Takao lo miró–. Ka... Cu... cómo te llames. Esto no puede funcionar, no perteneces a este mundo.

–Claro que sí. Me he desterrado de esas tierras, y he abandonado todo poder. Soy humano. Takao, soy real.

–Pero... No debiste hacer eso –lo miró unos segundos –Kai, pensaba que eras diferente a los demás pero no ha sido así. Ellos sólo tenían una relación conmigo para llevarme a la cama y después nada.

–Yo no he hecho tal cosa.

–Pero tú me has engañado también. Me has engañado sobre una vida que no llevas, un nombre que no es tuyo.

–Mírame. Soy el mismo que conociste, el que se enamoró de ti –sacó una rosa blanca del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, poniéndola frente a Takao–. Da igual cual sea mi apariencia –cogió una mano morena para ponérsela en el pecho–. Mi amor por ti sigue siendo real y sincero. Mi corazón sigue latiendo tan fuerte por ti como el primer día que te vi –hizo que Takao cogiera la rosa.

–Pero tú, me vigilabas.

–Como no hacerlo si eres el más bello ángel que jamás haya visto en estos dos mundos –vio cómo Takao olió la rosa intentando que los pétalos ocultaran su media sonrisa–. Mira, tú me enseñaste que el amor significa alegría, tristeza, dolor y ternura. Si estás con la persona que amas puede ser algo maravilloso y lleno de vida, pero sino... es algo muy doloroso. No pretendo que con unas palabras bonitas o una rosa blanca vuelvas a creer en mí. Sólo te diré que he abandonado toda una vida en el limbo para intentar estar a tu lado. Como habíamos soñado. Te quiero y me gustaría volver a intentar lo nuestro si tú estás dispuesto.

–¿Eso es todo?

–Me temo que sí, al menos lo he intentado. Pero cuando regreses de donde quiera que vayas, yo estaré aquí para esperarte. –le hizo saber al recordar que Takao se iría lejos con esas maletas.

–Kai –lo abrazó dejando sorprendido al bicolor– ¿Cómo no te voy a querer si eres mi vida?

Kai correspondió el abrazo– ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? –le preguntó incrédulo con una sonrisa. Takao se apartó de él para besarlo, sintiendo cómo sus manos recorrían sus espaldas. Cómo sus lenguas jugaban con las otras y que la respiración les faltaban.

–Te doy una segunda oportunidad.

–Gracias, no la desaprovecharé, te lo prometo. No más mentiras. Me buscaré un trabajo y un sitio en el que vivir –dijo con rapidez–. Te he echado tanto de menos. Pensaba que me moría sin ti.

–A mí me pasaba igual –le sonrió–. Pensaba que ya no te importaba porque no habías vuelto.

–Mis poderes eran muy débiles y no podía regresar aunque era lo que más ansiaba.

–Vamos a deshacer las maletas. –le pidió ayuda.

–¿Ya no te vas? –preguntó viendo cómo el moreno le negaba con cara de felicidad. Caminaron juntos de la mano hasta ellas, cuando Takao vio algo que le hizo retroceder.

–Kai –se paró en seco al ver que pequeñas brillos aparecían ante ellos. A su izquierda uno rosado y a su derecha uno amarillo. Kai reconocía perfectamente esos brillos. Sin embargo Takao se puso detrás de Kai, sin soltarle de la mano.

El menor de los dos jóvenes vio aparecer a una mujer hermosa de piel blanca, cabellos rubios hasta la cintura, ojos azules, vestida con un traje griego y unas sandalias blancas. Y a su derecha vio a un hombre mucho más altos que todos ellos, con barba y cabello de color castaño, ojos marrones y mirada intensa además de un cuerpo musculoso. Iba vestido con unas sandalias marrones y un traje griego blanco.

Cupido inmediatamente decidió preguntar ya que estaba el problema de la vía–. Mamá, papá. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

–Hemos venido a despedirnos –le contestó su madre. Takao veía cómo el Dios de la guerra no dejaba de mirarlo y eso le asustaba.

–Pero el portal... ¿y si se cierra? –preguntó preocupado.

–Tranquilo, está retenido con un poco de magia –vio a un chico que se ocultaba tras él–. Preséntanoslo –dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

–Claro. Takao, ellos son mis padres. Tranquilo, no tengas miedo. No te harán nada –al sentir cómo Kai le acariciaba la mano con el dedo pulgar se tranquilizó y decidió salir.

–Hola –saludó de forma tímida.

Afrodita se adelantó unos pasos–. Yo soy Afrodita, Diosa del amor –señaló a su marido quien seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima–. El es mi marido Ares, Dios de la guerra.

–Yo... me llamo Takao –sintió cómo Afrodita le cogió sorpresivamente la mano y le miró a los ojos para luego sonreír.

–Qué pena que no tengamos tiempo de conocernos –añadió ella. Kai sonrió, eso significaba que su madre lo aceptaba–. Ares –Ares se adelantó unos pasos, si alguien le preocupaba ahí a Kai, era su padre.

–Papá –quiso intervenir.

Con un movimiento de mano le dijo que callase, miró a Takao con seriedad a los ojos. En ellos vio un profundo y sincero sentimiento de amor y algo de miedo, debido a que lo superaba en altura y en grandeza–. Nunca había visto un alma tan pura –reconoció–. Cupido –se puso frente a él–, así que ésta es tu otra apariencia. Te queda muy bien. Tu madre me lo ha contado todo. No le quedaba más remedio, ya que escuché algunas cosas tras las paredes. Hijo, siento haberte decepcionado todo este tiempo. Espero que sepas perdonarme. –pidió arrepentido-. Sólo hacía lo que creía mejor para tu futuro. En cuanto a tu decisión, quiero que sepas que tanto tu madre como yo, te apoyamos totalmente y también quiero que sepas que te vamos a echar mucho de menos.

Kai sonrió–. Papá, eres el mejor –su padre le sonrió con ternura–. Os voy a echar mucho de menos –El padre lo abrazó, sintiendo cómo su hijo le correspondía en el abrazo.

–Y tú siempre serás mi orgullo. –le contestó el padre.

Afrodita abrazó a Takao–. Cuida bien de él.

–Lo haré –dijo con sinceridad, sintiendo que la mujer le besaba la mejilla.

Ares soltó a su niño para dejar que su mujer le despidiera con un abrazo–. Siempre serás mi pequeño –expresó sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas

–Os voy a recordar siempre.

Ares se quedó frente a Takao–. Este mundo es más peligroso que el que conoce, por favor, cuida bien de él.

–Lo haré señor, no se preocupe.

Ares le sonrió y abrió los brazos, dándole un abrazo al que Takao no estaba muy acostumbrado por la gran fuerza que usaba, pero aún así correspondió.

Los Dioses volvieron a su antigua posición. Los dos con una sonrisa aunque Afrodita estaba llorando. Vieron cómo Kai cogió a Takao de la mano y que los dos se sonrieron con una mirada cómplice.

–Nunca olvides quien eres, Cupido –le recordó su padre.

–No lo olvidaré nunca.

–Hasta que encontremos un portal. Te echaremos un ojo de vez en cuando –le dijo su madre, guiñándole el ojo.

–Cuidaos mucho los dos. –les pidió su hijo.

–Esta noche mirad las estrellas, algo grande os aguarda allí –habló Ares despidiéndose con la mano al igual que su mujer–. Adiós –se escuchó a la vez que se iban desvaneciendo en el aire.

–Adiós –se despidieron ellos. Cuando la imagen desapareció Takao abrazó a Kai al verlo un poco triste.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, ha sido una dura despedida, pero volveré a verles.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Era una noche estrellada y ambos miraban el cielo desde su "parque", abrazados como la pareja que eran.

–Todo esto me parece un sueño –dijo el bicolor.

–A mi me sucede lo mismo. ¿Sabes? Siempre sentí que mi verdadero amor estaría allí en lo alto –señaló el cielo.

–Y no te equivocaste.

Las estrellas iban tomando colores y formas diferentes–. Kai. ¿Qué es eso?

–No lo sé –los dos estaban muy pendientes de ese suceso extraño.

–Son...

–Nuestros nombres –dijo Kai con una sonrisa. En el cielo aparecía un corazón, con los nombre Takao y Kai juntos para siempre y al lado vieron varias estrellas fugaces pasar una tras otra de distintos colores.

–Esto es alucinante –dijo maravillado.

–Papá... mamá. Si me estáis viendo... gracias.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Afrodita y Ares estaban abrazados contemplando la escena de los dos chicos desde el espejo.

–Se le ve muy feliz –reconoció Ares viendo cómo ambos chicos disfrutaban del espectáculo.

–Es un gran chico. Takao cuidará de él, estoy segura.

–Y si no, nosotros les echaremos una mano desde aquí. Pensaba que teníamos un hombrecito en casa, pero ya es todo un hombre.

–La casa no será lo mismo sin él, pero a elegido su destino el cual es correcto –veían cómo sus ahora dos hijos sonreían sin parar.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El espectáculo terminó y Takao le cogió de la mano.

–Tienes que explicarme muchas cosas.

–Y tú tienes que enseñarme muchas. Como por ejemplo enseñarme a buscar trabajo, ayudarme a encontrar un hogar, enseñarme a cocinar...

–En primer lugar, te buscaré trabajo conmigo en la tienda. En segundo lugar vivirás conmigo, y en tercer lugar para todo lo demás tengo casi toda la vida –juntó sus labios contra los del mayor, empezando a demostrarle cuanto le amaba mientras Kai lo recostaba sobre el césped.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**&FIN&**

Esto ha sido todo, he terminado con otro de mis fics. Espero que haya entretenido y gustado a todo aquel lector que lo haya leído. He de confesar que este fic pensé que jamás lo leería nadie y que con el paso del tiempo lo tendría que borrar pero no ha sido así gracias a vosotros.

Cupido tuvo que dejar su hogar y su vida por el ser que más amaba. Arregló las cosas con su padre en el último momento y ellos lo ayudarán en todo lo que puedan desde el Olimpo. Tardarán mucho tiempo en verse, ya que la puerta de sus mundos ha sido cerrada y para que lo entendáis, el museo digamos que es el núcleo que daba la fuerza y la magia a ese mundo y las estatuas eran las vías de salida y de entrada para ellos.

Kai cargado con un saco enorme.

Chicas venid aquí, hay ositos para todas.

_Kai: ¿les tengo que dar un osito a todas? O.O_

Sí. Y no olvides preguntar de qué color quieren el oso y el lazo (Kaily se va a alejando de la escena)

Kai: Kaily? (mira aterrorizado a las chicas que corren hacia él) ¡Ah! ¡Me van a pisar! (Agita sus alas para volar) em... ¿color?... ¿Quién quiere un osito negro con lazo verde? (todas saltan para alcanzarlo) ToT Kaily

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Elizabeth: **Eli, el fic ya está acabado como tú querías y como yo quería. No me gusta dejar mis fics sin acabar y mucho menos cuando recibo apoyo de la gente como tu pidiéndomelo. Me da más energía el saber que os gusta y que disfrutáis con él. Espero que te haya gustado el final.

**Phoenix: **Jejeje, esa era la idea, pero Kai es diferente a los demás, eso se nota a leguas. Bueno el castigo creo que lo refirió Ares en un capi, no recuerdo cual, pero me parece que dijo que si alguien desobedecía las leyes del Olimpo se castigaba con la muerte. Es gente muy estricta, demasiado para mi gusto. Así que ojalá que no se entere nadie, o el bicolor va a sudar la gota gorda.

**Quimera Dreams:** ¡Qui–chan! Qué alegría verte por aquí también después de tanto tiempo. Sí, todavía recuerdo cómo te imaginas a Cupido, jajaja. Y bueno, el chico es inocente, aunque su padre es muy ardiente... creo... si lo lleva en los genes y en la sangre creo que Takao ha sido muy feliz durante toda la noche. ¿Yo dije eso? Borra, borra... no dije nada, ¿ok? Afrodita ya lo ha pillado fugándose de casa, esperemos que no se entere Ares de lo sucedido, porque si no lo va a achicharrar con tanto rayo, aunque es lo que tú más deseas, jajaja. Espero que disfrutes del poco tiempo de vida que le queda al fic. Cuídate hasta entonces.

**Menthis Isis Gea:** Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, supongo que tendrá sus ahorrillos del tiempo que estuvo trabajando para su padre. Gracias por tu review y por decirme lo que piensas. Bueno algunos Dioses se nombran pero no están puestos en escenas, como por ejemplo el Dios herrero y el Dios de los muertos, además del Dios Zeus, aunque quise que Hércules por lo menos saliera, pero este es ya el último capi. Si al menos este hubiera sido el penúltimo capi, puede que lo hubiera sacado a escena.

**Kari Hiwatari:** Me alegra mucho saber que como siempre te gustó el capi. Bueno, he aquí el final de la historia. ¿Te imaginabas que pasaría algo así?

**General veers: ¿**Tú crees? Yo creo que la historia no sería para tanto. ¿No? De todas formas te agradezco mucho tu comentario y agradezco que me hayas leído y espero que este capi aunque haya sido el último no te haya decepcionado.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Es que Takaito no está a la venta todavía, por ahora es de Kai, jajaja. Ahí estaba el mal presentimiento de Takao. Algo le decía que él y Kai romperían, pero jamás se imaginaba algo así. Sí, la verdad es que tuvo un detalle muy sincero el bicolor con la rosa de cristal. Sé que te gustaba mucho este fic, pero como todo en esta vida, tiene un final. Sólo espero que te haya gustado. Por cierto ¡feliz cumpleaños!

**Jery Hiwatari:** Ares sólo hace lo que cree que es mejor para su pequeño, intenta protegerlo como cualquier padre, aunque termina dándose cuenta que su felicidad está junto a Takao. Estuviste cerca con lo del presentimiento amiga. Novillos, quiere decir fugarse o escaparse de algún sitio sin el consentimiento de tus padres o sin el consentimiento de otros. Por cierto ¡feliz cumpleaños!

**Monika Hiwatari: **Gracias por tu review y por tus ánimos y cómo ya ves, el fic ya acabo. Quizás antes de lo que imaginabas. Espero que no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión respecto al fic y que te haya gustado hasta el final.

**Wuonero: **Que alegría el verte por aquí de nuevo, supongo que ya has regresado de tus vacaciones, espero que te lo hayas pasado muy bien y que continúes con tu fic.

**Gracias también a los que un día me dieron su apoyo:**

**Misaki, Lucy, Vampire Princess Miyu, Águila Fanel, Okami, Rose–Riona, Yuu–na Ushiba, Hakura–Back, Zeiriyu, 5 Hikaru no Yami5, Neko–dark, Shadom, Mine, Mie–roll.**

Aunque la historia haya acabado eso no quiere decir que no pueda seguir recibiendo vuestros comentarios. Por favor, si leéis la historia no olvidéis dejar un review. Cuidaos mucho, xao.

**Gracias y hasta siempre**


End file.
